Truly Supernatural
by Don'tletmadnesswin321
Summary: Danny Fenton is tired. Tired of school, bullies, and ghosts and humans alike out to kill him. When Danny decides to head out on his own he might've expected to hit a few bumps on the way. What he didn't expect was a drunk man who thinks of everyone as 'idjits', a socially confused angel, a really cute girl that's over 2,000 years old, and two monster hunting brothers.
1. What am I Doing?

Danny's POV

I sighed as I pulled my books out of my locker and slammed it shut. I've been doing this a lot lately, and my best friends, Sam and Tucker, are beginning to notice.

"Hey man, you okay? You seem kinda down lately, does it have to do with the amount of ghosts coming through the portal lately?" Tucker asks me. I shrug at him instead of answering. I didn't want to tell my friends how I was truly feeling. as much as I'm glad that I can help out Amity Park with its constant barrage of ghosts that stream through the portal in my basement, I feel tired. As I mull through my thoughts I notice Sam narrow her lavender eyes at me.

"Danny spill. Something has been really bugging you for the past couple of weeks. Just talk to us Danny," she put a gentle, reassuring hand on my shoulder as I sigh.

"It's just… Ever since I accidentally turned on my parents ghost portal and became Danny Phantom I feel like that's _all_ I ever do. I mean, there has to be more to me than just Danny Phantom the town hero or Danny Fenton Casper High's loser," I lower my eyes to the floor "There's gotta be more to me you know? But between school and ghost fighting, I can't ever figure out what that is."

"Danny I think you're just stressed out. Maybe you just need to relax? How about tonight, you just go home and chill while me and tucker take care of the ghosts okay?" Sam gives me a smile, but for once it doesn't make me feel better.

"Yeah man, you're Danny, you're our crime fighting, video game loving best friend who is a C-average student. What more is there to know? You're still Danny, you haven't changed man," Tucker adds just as the bell rings for 3rd period. My friends don't get it. They say I'm 'just Danny,' but how can I be Danny if I don't know _who Danny_ is? My sister Jasmine is always talking about 'self growth,' and 'growing as a person to become a better you' maybe she'll understand.

The bell rang for lunch and I walked to the lunch room with Tucker and Sam on either side of me. If today was going to be like any other day, then I should be expecting Dash Baxter to call out some degrading name any second now.

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash calls out stalking over to us as I roll my eyes. ' _Oh wow, how did I know that was gonna happen? It's like Dash does this every. Single. Day.'_ I thought to myself. I give the blonde bully a bored look.

"Yes Dash? What could you possibly want today?" I saw Sam and Tucker share a worried glance as Dash seemed to grow more irritated by the sarcasm dripping from my voice. I knew what was going to happen already, he did it everyday because he had nothing better to do.

"It sounds like I need to teach you some respect Fenton." Dash cracked his knuckles as I yet again rolled my eyes, the bored expression never leaving my face. I casually brush past him into the lunch room as I reply, not giving him enough effort to turn my head to look at him,

" _Sure_ Dash, teach me some respect, you do that, tell me how _that one_ goes." I feel Dash grip the back of my shirt and pull me back roughly. I'm lifted off the ground and turned to face him as he reels back his fist.

"Fenton! Baxter! You two better not be engaging in violence on school property!" Lancer shouts as he strides over. With a suspicious glare casted on the two of us he continues his lecture.

"Give me a good reason not to give you detention." Dash not-so-gently sets me down (aka he dropped me I came crashing down to the floor)

"Uhhhhh, I'm the quarterback?" I roll my eyes. Of course, the same excuse that gets him out of literally everything.

"Yes, of course. Fenton, detention."

"Are you serious?! I didn't even _do_ anything! He was about to beat the crap outta me and _I'm_ the one who gets the detention?!" I feel my insides start o burn and bubble as Lancer walks away. The pit in my stomach gets bigger as Dash smirks and says,

"Sucks to be a total loser doesn't it Fentonia? Have fun in Detention!" and with that, he shoves me hard into the wall. I growl and something inside me snaps, my eyes are probably glowing because I am utterly _seething._

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asks as her and Tucker rush over.

"I can't believe Lancer gave you detention!" Tuckers adds.

"Danny your eyes are glowing." So I was right, thanks Sam. I ball my hands into tight fists and inhale sharply, trying to calm down.

' _Don't do something you'll regret Danny. Just breathe…. Just…. Breathe….'_ I let out one deep, cleansing breathe and unball my fists. I could feel the little crescent moon marks my nails left on my palms. I look at my two friends, both of them appearing a little worried. I tried to soften my face because I was probably glaring at them. It wasn't their fault.

"Let's just go sit down. I'm fine." I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asks me.

"Sam, really. It's fine." I turn and walk into the cafeteria expecting Sam and Tucker to follow. I think about all of the times Dash used me as his stupid punching bag. My hands curl back into fists in my pockets as I sit down. If only that idiot knew I was Danny Phantom, I bet he'd think twice before trying to beat me up.

All I am is 'Loser Danny Fenton.' I don't even know what made me a loser. It's not like I ever did anything. I think back through middle school and the year and a half I've spent in high school. My grades are average, I'm not in any extracurricular activities, and I _certainly_ don't join the group that pot boxes the abandoned closet at the back of the school. I should've just been invisible, slipping by unnoticed. With nothing to really label me I should've been ignored, yet here I am, Dash Baxter's favorite punching bag. God, why do I put up with this? Why do I put up with any of them? I've got other-wordly abilities yet I let the popular people treat me like garbage? Is this really all I'm gonna be? underachieving Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom who saves the town but is _still hunted because he's a ghost._ I watch Sam and Tucker talk adamantly during lunch, yet I have no heart to listen or care.

"Remember Danny, me and Sam are gonna take care of the ghosts tonight while you stay home and relax." Tucker said as he fervently typed god knows what into his beloved PDA.

"You'll call me if any bigger enemies show up though right? Don't even think about trying to take on someone like Skulker." I gave tucker a sideways glance.

"Of course we won't Danny, but I doubt we'll run into any trouble. Your job tonight is to catch up on schoolwork and some much need rest, okay?" Sam responded and sent me a gentle smile as I turned to look at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll relax." I sighed. Maybe this would be good for me. Maybe I was just wound up too tight, and all I needed to get out of this funk was an evening to myself. Then I could get rid of some of the insane ideas swirling around in my head..

I waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker and entered my house. As soon as I walked in the door something came and smacked me straight in face. I cry out in pain as the unknown object hits me and sends me flying into the door, promptly smacking the back of my head against it hard.

"Oh Danny! Sweetie are you alright?" My mother cooes apologetically as I groan in pain.

"Yeah, I'm alright, what the heck _was_ that?"

"Oh, just the Fenton Boooo-merang. It still doesn't work properly, what a shame." my mom looks down at the device disappointed.

' _Oh, trust me, it works perfectly mom.'_ I think to myself.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, I've got some homework to do."

"Alright honey, dinner will be at five." she smiles at me as I head towards the stairs. Before I make my ascent I send my mom a small but genuine smile. She may be a ghost nut, but she has a way of making me feel a little better without even trying.

"Maddie! I've improved the Fenton Peeler! Maybe this time we'll catch that blasted ghost kid." my father calls out as he excitedly enters the room. I freeze halfway up the steps and look at them, trying to mask my utter terror.

"You're still trying to catch Danny Phantom?"

"Why of course. Out of the hundreds of ghosts, he's the only one who bothers to appear good. Plus, he's a ghost!" my dad says.

"He'd be a perfect specimen to dissect. Especially since he seems to never go back to his own realm." My mom chims in. I shudder in horror. My own parents want to _dissect_ me. What other kid could say that?! Granted, they don't exactly know that I'm the famous ghost hero, but it's not like I'd be willing to tell them when they talk like that. My parents are ghost hunters, and I'm their half-ghost son. It's so unfortunately ironic that I sometimes wonder how my life isn't a movie.

I make my way to my room and shut the door. Dropping my backpack to the floor, I make my way to my bed and collapse onto it gratefully. As I lay there looking up at my ceiling I feel a heavy weight in my chest start to settle. Why was it me? Why was I the one with ghost powers? Because I was dumb enough to press the on button that my dad installed _inside the portal._ I made the mistake, and now I'm hunted down by the Guys In White and my own parents. The other ghosts hate me because I'm constantly sending them back to the ghost zone and I have to deal with jerks like Dash on a regular basis. I don't fit in with normal humans and I don't fit in with ghosts. Where the heck am I supposed to go? Where do I belong? Why do I stay here? I can fly! I could travel anywhere I wanted for free and I'm still here in Amity Park. If I left, where would I go? Anywhere I suppose. I could go see the entire country if I really wanted to. I sit up in my bed and run a hand down my tired face.

"Even if you could leave, where would you get the money to feed yourself huh? And where'd would you even sleep?!" great, now I'm talking to myself. I need to shake this funk off. I'm only fourteen, I can't run away! I have to protect my family and friends…. Right? It's not like mom couldn't handle the ghosts. I'd be worried if it was just dad, but mom is an awesome shot. I shake my head. I can't _really_ be thinking this through. I lay back down with a yawn. I feel sleep overcome my body ' _I'll just sleep, maybe that will clear my head….. Yeah, sleep sounds real nice.'_ and before I knew it, I was out.

I wake up to my phone and it's high pitched, irritating ring. I groan and reach over to my nightstand to grab the bothersome device. Flipping my phone open and accepting the call i let you a yawn and grumble into the speaker,

"What?"

"Danny! You gotta come quick!" It was Sam. Sam, of all people.

I look at my alarm clock and look at the time. I narrow my eyes and growl lowly before replying.

"It's 2:00 AM! What could you possibly want Sam?!"

"It's Youngblood! His ship is flying right over Amity Park! You've gotta come to the park and quick! Please Danny." I let out a sigh and hang up without replying to her.

I make my way out of my especially comfy bed and quickly transform into Danny Phantom. I turn intangible and phase through the ceiling, looking around for any sign of the pirate ghost boy.

"You know it really would've been nice to have slept through the entire night…" I rub the remaining sleep from my eyes and yawn as I start to fly towards the park.

When I reach the park I see Sam and Tucker waiting at the entrance. I look at them both disapprovingly as I land next to them. Tucker gives me a sheepish smile while Sam immediately jumps into an explanation and I can see the gears in her head working on a game plan.

"Youngblood is up in his ship, now if we can manage to get up there without being seen, I bet we can get this done quickly by sucking up most of his crew in the thermos before they realize we're there."

Another yawn falls from my mouth, "I'll take care of this Sam. You and Tucker just stay here."

"Danny! We can help you, you don't-"

"Sam I'll be fine! I'm the one with the ghosts powers, I'm the one who always has to take care of these guys. I think I can manage some punk little kid okay?" I snap at her. Sam glares at me and I cross my arms, in no mood to be screwing around with ghosts at this time of night. Have I mentioned it's past two O'Clock in the morning on a school night?

"What the heck is wrong with you today? You've been moody, distant, and apparently you have a death wish! I mean why would you intentionally provoke Dash like that?!"

"Guys? Is this really the time to be arguing about this?" Tucker asks looking between the two of us with a worried expression.

"Maybe it's because I'm sick of getting shoved around! Maybe I am sick of people wanting me dead even though all I do is save this stupid town! Maybe I am sick of playing a hero that nobody wants and then going to school and being the favorite loser of the football team! Do either of you bother to think about the fact that I never wanted anything to do with ghost hunting?! Or that I wanted to be an astronaut?!" Sam and Tucker's faces fall into frowns as they look at me. I felt something bubble up from the pit of my stomach. Something icy hot and ready burst.

"I want to get out of this place! I hate it here! My parent want to dissect me, my friends only see me as the halfa who is enemies with ghosts and humans. Literally, when is the last time we just hung out without getting interrupted by my ghost sense going off?! I'm am so sick of being pushed around back and forth and not really having any control of my life! I'm constantly having to watch my back because one minute it may be Skulker after my head and the next it might be Vlad trying to come up with some ridiculous scheme to kill my dad and marry my mom and have me as his precious little pet! What if I wanted something else?!"

My breath comes out in short pants after I finish ranting. My friends are silent, and it's a painful couple of minutes before Sam decides to speak again.

"Danny, remember when we first fought the lunch lady? You said your powers were meant for fighting evil. You decided to become a hero." My anger flares and the brewing in my abdomen burst.

"Well I'm sure stupid then! Why would anybody go through all of this shit if they're just going to end up going through fucking hell?! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT AND I'M DONE!" I felt my powers go out of control and I accidentally sent an ecto-blast out of my hand, hitting a tree.

"What are you saying man?" I look at my friends. Their faces show their fear, I've never lashed out like this, especially not at them. I've never even sworn before, yet here I am.

"I'm saying maybe it's time for me to take a vacation," I reply much more calmly then my previous outburst.

"What about school? What about your family? Aren't you worried people will notice that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom both went missing at the same time?" Sam looks nearly ready to cry, yet instead of feeling bad or going to comfort her I give her a dry laugh and turn towards the flying ghost ship.

"No one but you two and my family will notice that Danny Fenton is gone. No one else will bother to give a damn," I look back at my friends and I can tell something in me has made up my mind for me, "After I get rid of youngblood I'm leaving. Pretend you didn't know about my decision. Don't try and convince me to stay, it won't work." I transform into Danny Fenton and walkover to them.

"What will you do? Where will you go? Danny you have no money, nowhere to sleep," Sam protests.

"I'll figure it out, that's the whole point." Tucker launches himself at me and we hug each other tightly (in a manly way, of course).

"I'm gonna miss you, Dude."

"I'll miss you too Tuck. Don't forget about me okay?" Sam runs over and joins our hug. I feel her tears wet my shirt.

"We'd never forget about you Danny. Please come back okay?" Sam begs.

"I'll come back, I promise." I pull away and transform again. I look at my best friends one more time before flying off towards Youngbloods ship. I sneak up onto the ship and pull out my Fenton Thermos. I turn invisible and start taking out Youngblood's pirate crew until I feel something smack me in the back and I crash to the ground, still gripping the thermos. I turn my head and gasp seeing something I've never encountered before.

It look to be a giant bird, but it wasn't ghostly looking. What shocked me most was that it saw me when I was invisible, which isn't something a human or a ghost can do. I get up and sling the Fenton Thermos across my chest so I can free up my hands to fight… whatever this thing is. The creature starts to morph and a tall, foreboding man now stands before me. What the hell is this thing? It takes a swing and I manage to dodge, this things is fast.

"Alright Creep, I don't know what you are, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" I smirk and send a out one of my beams, the thing disappears before my beam lands a hit on it. I slowly put my arms down, thinking it's gone until I'm grabbed from behind. I see the man and struggle to break free.

"Let go of me!" I writhe in the thing's arms as it drags me off to the front of the ship where Youngblood floats, a grin on his pale face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Danny Phantom. Good thing I have my pet Rakshasa to capture you for me." I narrow my eyes at Youngblood as curiosity sweeps over me.

"Your what?"

"My Rakshasa. It's a creature that sometimes eats humans. I have it working with me, because if it doesn't I'll use this," He pulls out a knife, "A brass knife. It's it's only weakness." I roll my eyes. This kid really doesn't think things through.

I glance around at my surroundings and see a loose rope hanging from one of the masts. Grinning and stomp on the Rakshasa's foot and whip around blasting it backwards.

"No! Phantom's getting away!" Youngblood shouts orders at his pet and I grip onto the rope and swing kicking the knife out of the boy's hand. I drop onto the deck and grab the knife, brandishing it out in front of me. The Rakshasa lets out an intelligible noise and starts towards me. Smirking I aim the knife, saying a quick prayer this works, and I throw it at the creature. The knife spins through the air and pierces the thing through the chest. It screams and collapses as I pull out my thermos, taking Youngblood out while he's distracted by the Rakshasa.

I walk over and pull out the knife, stabbing it a few more times, all that's left is a dead body belonging to a creature I never would have thought existed. I breathe deeply and try to calm my racing heart. I've never killed anything before in my life, yet here lays the proof that i'm capable of it. I try to think of my next move. What do I do next? I have to leave, leave town before the sun rises and my family starts waking up. I shoot up into the air and fly as fast as I can to my house as I make a mental list of everything I need to pack.

Phasing through my ceiling into my bedroom I grab a duffle bag and shove clothes and toiletries into it. Scanning my room I grab some pens and an empty notebook, incase more of those creatures come; it'd be best for me to start writing down what I know about them so I can defeat them later on.

"What else do I need to bring?" I mutter aloud as I frantically dump all the money I can scrounge up from my bedroom into my bag. Then, still in ghost form, I sneak into my sister Jazz's room and take whatever money I can find.

'Sorry Jazz, I'll pay you back later.' I think to myself, feeling a little guilty about taking her money. Grabbing my bag, I phase through the floor into the living room and quickly make my way to the kitchen, grabbing as many snacks and drinks as I can fit. I also cram the wad of cash from the cookie jar into my pocket. Lastly, I head down to the basement and walk over to the ghost portal. Taking out my thermos, I empty whatever ghosts I've caught back into the ghost zone and pack my thermos and the bronze knife into my bag. Finally relaxing i take one more look around me. I'm leaving, I'm actually going to do this. I slowly walk up the steps and stop in the living room. I look around and feel my confidence start to waver. I pick up a picture of my family, all of us smiling happily, before my life turned upside down. I quietly take the picture out of the frame and pocket it as I make my way to the door. The sun's already starting to come up as I walk out of my home for what will be the last time, at least for awhile.

I turn and look up and my home and smile as I make my ascent into the air.

"Goodbye mom, dad, Jazz. I won't be seeing you for awhile. I love you, and I promise you'll see me again one day." and with that, I turn my back and zoom off and away from Amity Park, and I refused to look back.


	2. Goodbye Amity Park, Hello Woodstock

Danny's POV

I had been flying for hours, the sun now high in the sky. I smile as a new sense of freedom washes over me, flying out in the open sky, away from my hometown. I look around and see a small town coming up.

 _'I should probably stop and rest. Being in ghost form for so long is tiring, not to mention the severe lack of sleep.'_ just as I think this a loud yawn pushes its way out of my body. I fly down lower and search for a secluded place to transform back into Danny Fenton. My eyes spot a small alleyway with a dumpster, so I quickly swoop down and land. After checking for onlookers I let the familiar glowing rings pass over my body as I change back into my human form. I let out a relieved sigh as I drop my duffle bag with a nice 'thud,' allowing my aching shoulder to relax. I stretch out my limbs and smile contently. I take a sweeping look around me before kneeling down and unzipping my bag, since I'm stopped now would be a good time to count up what little money I have on me. I sit on the concrete and mutter under my breath as i count. $280, not too shabby, but it definitely won't last me long out here. I stuff the money into my wallet and pocket it before I start to tally up my food supply, which unfortunately isn't much. A few bags of potato chips, probably about a dozen or so fruit snacks, 3 bags of jerky, and maybe about half a dozen waters. I pull out a couple of fruit snacks and a water bottle. I drink about a quarter of the bottle and gobble the snack pouches, trying to earn back some strength. After packing my bag back up and discarding my trash, I sneak out of the alley and mingle into the small crowd of people walking along the sidewalk.

' _I gotta be careful about how I ration out my money and food, maybe I could lay low here for a while and find a job? I could get some more income that way, but then I would be spending more money by staying in one place. If i stay I would need to find a place to live, and a place to wash my clothes…'_ I try to think of the best course of action, but if I'm being totally honest with myself, I was clueless. Maybe I should see where I am before I make and decisions? I look around for a sign of where I am, but don't see much. Woodstock? What state is Woodstock in? While lost in my own head I feel myself crash into a tall hard body. I let out a 'oomph!' and a fall onto my rear in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry kid! Are you alright?" a tall young man kneels down. I look up at him, his brown eyes showing concern. I gulp and smile sheepishly.

"Oh I'm fine really, I wasn't paying too much attention. Sorry…" The man smiles quite genuinely and stands, then offers a hand to help me up. I smile again and taking it as he hoists me to my feet. He runs a hand through his messy brown hair and smile shyly.

"Are you sure you're alright kid?" Danny smiled at his concern, it really showed he was a decent guy.

"Yeah I'm okay, nothing I can't handle," I smile to show I'm alright.

"Where are you going? Me and my brother can always give you a ride home."

"Oh, I uh, don't live around here. Just visiting from Indiana."

"Indiana? So you're not too terribly far, Illinois is a bordering state," he smiles at Danny.

 _'So that's where Woodstock is.. Illinois.'_ I give him a half hearted chuckle as my stomach decides to let out a big growl. Wow, my own digestive system is betraying me.

The man chuckles at my growling stomach and then frowns asking me, "Where are your parents?"

"They're uh… um…. well you see….," I sigh before admitting, "I'm on my own." He looks at me for a minute before giving me a knowing and understanding smile. Then he holds out his hand again.

"My name is Sam, I'm on my way to meet my brother, let us buy you some lunch. I'm starving too," I look at his hand then up at him in surprise. Slowly, I take him hand and we shake.

"I'm Danny, and lunch would be great, thank you," I smile wide at Sam as he grins, and steers me in the direction he was going.

It only took us a few minutes to meet up in front of the town library with Sam's brother. Sam Waved to get his attention, and the other man walked over. The first thing I notice about Sam's brother is that he's a few inches shorter, but still quite a bit taller than me. Much unlike Sam, his hair was lighter in color and his eyes were a bright green.

"Sammy, where have you been did you find any info on-" Sam quickly cuts his brother off, and i furrowed my brow in confusion. What did he not want me to hear? Maybe they're cops or something.

"Hey Dean, I uh, accidentally ran into this kid," Sam gently nudges me in front of him, making his brother look down at me. I shrink away and smile at him nervously, Dean has a more intimidating aura around him than Sam does.

"Hi, I'm Danny," I say nervously. I fell Sam squeeze my shoulder and he lowers his voice, catching his brother's attention again.

"Dean he's alone and away from home. He's hungry, how about we just look for a diner?" Dean groans before looking to me again. After a moment Dean's gaze seems to soften and I no longer feel so intimidated.

"You said your name's Danny?" Dean's voice comes out gruff, and I nod.

"Alright you two, come on we'll get some lunch," Dean pulls out some keys and starts walking over to a black, old-fashioned car. As much as I wanted to stay quiet in fear of offending the two brothers who were about to pay for meal, I just _had_ to comment of this car.

"Is _that_ yours?" I point to the classic and Dean gives me a defense look.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No! No, no, no. I thinks it's totally awesome! It's a Chevy right?" Sam starts to laugh and Dean stops whipping around to face me. I yelp and jump back at his sudden actions, but instantly relax as a big grin makes its way onto Dean's face.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Can you guess what model?"

"Oh great, Dean's excited," Sam retorts amusingly.

I stare at the car and contemplate for a moment before answering with, "Is an Impala? I think it's a 1960's edition…"

"1967 Chevy Impala named Baby," I feel Dean's heavy hand come down to clap me on the shoulder and I smile in relief, knowing I've clearly made him happy instead of angry. We all get into the car and I look around in awe. It's clear that this car is old and very well loved, and I feel warm excitement creep into my system and a run my hand on the leather seats and take in the smell of the vintage car. I've dreamed of being a good old-fashioned classic, and all it took was running smack-dab into a guy named Sam. Dean starts the impala, smoothly pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. We drive for a few minutes before we start seeing restaurants.

"Hey Kid, you okay with burgers?" Dean asks me, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"I love burgers," I grin at the thought of food.

"Sammy, this kid is after my own heart, where the hell did you meet him again?"

"I, uh…. Kinda knocked him over…" Dean laughs as he pulls into a diner.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so it wasn't necessarily Sam's fault." I shrug and play with the strap on my bag.

We all get out and enter the diner, slipping into a booth. I sat across from Sam, with Dean on my left and the window to my right. I grin happily as a waitress takes our drink orders and leaves us with menus. I quickly open mine scanning over its contents hungrily. Sam was right, I was absolutely _starving._ I really shouldn't have fallen asleep without dinner last night, especially since I skipped breakfast too. It's a miracle I made it so far flying in ghost form.

"So, where are you from Kid?" Dean inquires as he turns his head to look at me. I lower my menu a little to look at him.

"I'm from Amity Park, it's a small town in Indiana. What about you guys, where are you from?" I look between the two brothers as they exchange looks before Sam clears his throat and replies, "We travel a lot, never really in the same place for too long, but we were both born in Kansas."

"Really? That's pretty cool! How many places have you guys gone?! Have you ever been out of the country?" I grin at them, completely forgetting about my aching stomach, preferring to hear whatever stories the brothers will tell me.

Dean and Sam grin at each other before looking at me again and Dean responds, "Ah, you don't wanna know about all of that stuff. It's just boring… work."

"Yes I do! What are you guys anyways? Are you detectives?! Do you work for the FBI?" I found myself getting more and more interested in the two brothers.

"Something like that, yeah. I was actually in law school until recently. I went to Stanford." Sam tells me.

"Wow, isn't Stanford one of those really high end smart people schools? Like you have to be a genius to get in?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. Although I believe all colleges are for overly smart people. I also

think it costs way too damn much just to get another piece of stinking paper." Dean retorts.

"I take it you didn't go to college?" I ask him

"Hell no. Once I graduated high school I was done with dumb books and learning."

"And this is why I'm usually the one stuck researching everything." Sam gives his

brother a pointed look as Dean gives him a light-hearted glare.

"Bitch," Dean mutters as Sam remarks with, "Jerk."

"You two still along better than me and my sister," I frown a little as a small pang shoots

through my chest at the thought of Jazz. I can see her frantically searching the house for me, maybe even taking the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone, just to see if I'm there.

"You have a sister?" Sam inquires, but fortunately the waitress comes back to take our orders and saves me from answering him. The waitress smiles, and gives Dean a flirty wink before making her way to the kitchen with our orders. Dean grins and looks at Sam.

"She digs me." I laugh as Sam rolls his eyes

"Okay Dean, whatever. Anyways, Danny. Your sister?" Sam looks at me. And I sigh

"Yeah, her name is Jazz. She's 16. She's always going on about all this psychology stuff and trying to correct my parents and me into a normal and healthy lifestyle. It's super annoying, but I know she's just trying to look out for me."

"What kind of lifestyle does your family have?" Dean furrows his eyebrows in concern. I groan and hang my head a little in embarrassment.

"My parents are ghost hunters…" Sam chokes on the drink he was taking a sip from and I look up to see their shocked faces.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?" Sam sets down his drink

"They are obsessed with anything and everything ghost related. They even went as far as to build a portal into the Ghost Zone. And they're always building these wacky inventions to destroy ghosts with. Ever heard of the Fentons?" Dean groans and makes a face at me.

"I've heard of Jack Fenton. He met my dad couple years back. The dude nearly hit Baby with the bright green slime crap. Dad was pissed."

"Yeah that was my dad, he's a bit clumsy… but he means well, really. If you saw a woman in a blue jumpsuit, that was my mom, Maddie. She's the one with the real weapon skills, yet neither of them have managed to actually catch a ghost so, take that as you will." I was a little surprised to know Dean has met my parents before. I wonder how they ever could've met, considering my parents only do things that have to do with ghosts.

The waitress brought our food out and I dug in eagerly. It felt good to have something in my stomach again.

"Danny?" I looked up at Sam as I chomped on some fries, "Yeah Sam?"

"Danny why aren't you at home? Aren't your parents worried about you?" I swallowed my food and looked away.

"Yeah, they probably are worried, but I had to leave, and there's only two people in the world who'll understand why."

"Why's that?" Dean was now interested in the conversation and I started to tap my foot nervously.

"I don't like to talk about it much…" I trailed off hoping the brothers would drop the subject.

I notice Sam give me a concerned look and the three of us quickly finish our food. Dean pulls out some cash and pays for the food up at the register, shamelessly flirting with our waitress. I chuckle a little as Sam watches with slight exasperation. I assume Dean's flirtatious actions were ones Sam has dealt with many times.

"Okay losers, to the car. Sammy we still have work to do."

"What kind of job are you two doing?" I look between them eagerly.

"Ah nothing you wanna hear about kid," Dean replies clapping me on the shoulder. I huff and yawn as I climb into the back of the impala.

"Tired?" Dean asks me as I nod an affirmative at him.

"Well how about you come to our motel with us? You can shower and catch some Z's while we're out doing our job. Sound good?" Dean looks at me from the driver's seat.

"You guys already bought me lunch I can't ask anymore from you guys."

"It's okay Danny, we won't mind. Plus we won't be there for a few hours, enough time for you to recuperate and be out the door," Sam adds. I smile at them and nod again.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid," Dean says as he starts the car.

The three of us drive back to a small motel where Sam hands me a key card. I take it and look it over then look up at the brothers once again asking, "Are you guys sure I can borrow your room?"

"It's fine, really. We're in 22A, there's soap in the bathroom and we'll be gone until late tonight so feel free to get some sleep," Sam responds as Dean pipes up, "Yeah you look kinda look like death right now Kid. When's the last time you slept?"

"Oh, I sleep every night, it's just I don't get a lot of it… Thanks Sam, Dean. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Danny," Sam hands me a piece of folded paper which I take, "feel free to call us if you run into any trouble okay?"

I smile gratefully, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll get into _that_ much trouble. Nothing I can;t handle anyways." Man, if only these two realized what I could do, but they'd probably think I was crazy. Dean suddenly gives me a very serious look.

"You have no idea what could be out there kid. Do us a favor and stay safe okay? Don't go following weird noises or shadows. Oh, and remember stranger danger," he wags a finger at me and I grin. Stranger danger is the least of my concerns.

"Will do," I give them a salute and exit the impala. I watch them pull out of the parking lot before making my way up to their room. I swipe the key card and look around, a basic motel set up. I frown a little. If they're detectives shouldn't they be able to afford better hotels? I shrug to myself, _'Maybe they just like to save some money. I mean it's not like detectives get paid millions. Plus they probably have families.'_ I set my bag down and make my way to the bathroom. I unfold the paper and see two phone numbers labeled Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester respectfully. I grin at the irony of their last name before setting the paper on the bathroom sink.

I strip out of my clothes and sigh happily as the hot water hit my sore body. _'Man, flying for so long on little sleep and an empty stomach really wore me out… I need to be more careful on how hard I push myself when I'm not at full strength. I could have really hurt myself.'_ I think and I suddenly realize something. All of my notes about my powers and the Ghost zone are at home under my floorboards. I externally groan, "Well, looks like I need to start my research over…"

I get out of the shower, the muscles in my back and shoulders more relaxed and not as sore anymore. I smile as I dry off and change into clean clothes. I exit the bathroom and pull out the blank notebook I had swiped before leaving. I was a plain black hardbound journal. I wonder for a minute where I had gotten it from before shrugging and grabbing a pen. I make myself comfortable on one of the beds as I start to copy everything that I could remember from my notebook at home. I also made a note to try a redraw the map of the Ghost Zone because despite not having access to an always open portal, I'd may need it someday. I pause in my writing and look up. _'You know… I had gone down to the basement and emptied my thermos. Why the hell didn't I just turn off the goddamn portal?'_ I face palm at my stupidity before having another realization, this one I chose to voice aloud.

"Then again, even if I _did_ turn it off, my parents would probably just turn it back on again so they can conduct whatever research they think they're doing." I sigh and pull out the family photo I took with me. I feel a dull pain in my chest as I stare at my family. Despite their weird habits and flaws, they were my family and I still felt the ache of missing them. I stick the picture in the front of my journal and flip to a clean page.

 _'January 21st,_

 _I've found myself in Woodstock IL. I shouldn't have flown so far without stopping to eat something because I definitely felt to consequences of that one. I ran into two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. They were kind enough to feed me and offer me a place to recuperate before I start my travels again. For some reason they don't really like to talk about what they do for a living, and they have dodged around my questions as to why they're here. Maybe they just aren't allowed to talk about it, or maybe they don't like to. They even gave me their phone numbers in case I ever run into trouble. Ever since I left Amity Park I feel like weight has been lifted off my chest. I do miss my family and friends, but at least now I can explore what's out there and not have to stress out about who's going after me today. The only thing that concerns me is the creature I ran into while battling Youngblood. What is this Rakshasa? It didn't seem too bothered by my ghost powers, which could be a potential problem if I ever run into another one. If these Rakshasa things exist then what else could possibly be out there? What if it's something I can't fight?'_

I jot down what I know about Rakshasas and stick Sam and Dean's numbers into the page. _'I'll have to get some tape if I'm gonna stick stuff in here, don't want stuff falling out and I lose it.'_ I think to myself before setting my journal on the bedside table and laying down. I plug my phone in to charge and I let myself drift into a peaceful sleep.

I open my eyes and sit up. I smile and stretch feeling more well rested than I have in a long time. _'Man, I feel like a million bucks. I think I might've even forgotten what real sleep felt like.'_ I ponder as I gather up my things and check the time. My phone read 11:45 pm. _'Damn, the Winchesters sure work late.'_ I shrug and sling my bag across my chest before transforming into Danny Phantom. Just as I transform the motel door bursts open to Sam and Dean both looking worn out and covered head to toe in mud.

The Winchesters freeze seeing me and I stare at them, my eyes probably wide in utter horror. There's a moment where everything is still, and no one moves. I feel my anxiety start to spike. _'Crap, do they recognize me? Have I just scared them? Do they notice that I'm even a ghost? What do I do? Do I say something or should I just bolt?'_ a million thoughts swirled in my head as my eyes flick between the brothers and the door. Finally I decide to just take one step-

 _BANG!_ Dean whipped out a shotgun, aimed and fired faster than I have ever seen. I scream out in pain and clutch my wound. I grit my teeth and look at the brothers pleadingly.

"What did you do with Danny? Where the fuck is the kid you son of a bitch?!" Dean demands me. _'So they don't recognize me…'_ I try with all my might to keep my head in focus as my wound slowly heals.

"Unless you want another rock salt bullet to the stomach I suggest you talk." Sam states.

 _'Rock salt? If that bullet was just rock salt then why am I in so much pain? It feels like my body is on fire,'_ I think. Gathering what strength I have I got intangible as Dean starts firing again and fly up and through the roof, then with a boost of speed I zoom away from the motel before taking cover behind the diner from earlier. I transform back into my human form and lean against the building. I slowly lift up my shirt and see the wound nearly healed, only leaving behind a scar. I pull out a water bottle and rinse the wound of any excess salt before going around and entering the diner. _'I can't fly in this state. I have to eat something and regain my strength before leaving.'_ I sigh and sit down in a booth as a waitress comes over and I give her my order from earlier. When she leaves I groan and bang my head down on the table. Leave it to me to make friends with mother fucking ghost hunters.


	3. Time to Keep on Going

Danny's POV

I sighed in content as I finish my food and pay upfront. I started to think about the road ahead of me. Where would I go next? What would I do once my money and food supply was gone? Where will I sleep next? Meeting the Winchesters and falling into their generosity was a kind surprise that I probably wasn't going to come across again. Walking out of the diner I quickly make my way to the back, glancing around me for any followers or onlookers. Once out of sight I transform into my ghost form and fly up into the darkened sky. _'Maybe I should find some place to earn some money at my next stop. Best thing for me is to at least keep a constant supply of cash.'_ I let my mind mull over a plan for the next town. Being on my own has proved to be a bit of a challenge, worrying about where to go and how to survive. _'The Winchesters were my lucky break. I have to really play this smart and find a place to hunker down sooner rather than later.'_

I flied in a straight path through the remainder of the night and a good portion of the day. I fly down lower to look for a sign of where I am before I find myself flying straight into a giant state sign. Falling to the ground I groan in pain and rub my face.

"Damn it, that really hurt. Gotta watch where you're going Danny," I mutter to myself as I inspect the sign above me., "Iowa? Well that's good. I'm going the opposite direction of home still. I wonder what could possibly be in Iowa though." I stand up and brush myself off; making sure no one is around as I take flight again. It doesn't take me much longer to spot a town and I smile. I land behind a local bar and transform. Today was clearly not my day because just as I revert back-

 _'SMACK!'_ a door comes flying into my face.

"Holy shit! Oh my god, are you okay kid?" My surroundings seem to spin and blur as I feel warm hands grip my upper arms. I could just barely distinguish the voice as male.

"Owe, that fucking hurt," was the most intelligible thing my brain could muster up for the stranger.

"Ohhhhhh shit. I think you might have a concussion? Or a black eye, I don't know. Come on, lets go I got ya," I feel my body being lifted off the ground and carried somewhere. I didn't fight back as a sharp pounding ebbed its way into my skull and spots entered my vision. A strong scent of alcohol invades my sense of smell and the room is darker than outside. Before I can do anything, I feel my body will itself into unconsciousness.

3rd Person POV

The man brings Danny to a room furnished with chairs, a couch and a desk. A man who appears middle aged with sandy hair and a lanky frame looks up from his paperwork at the male.

"What have you done now Sinclair?" The middle aged man asks as he warily sets his pen down.

"I didn't mean to Chick. I opened the back door and this kid was just standing in front of it. I don't know where he came from," The unknown man sets Danny on the couch as his green eyes scan Danny up and down for any serious injury.

"You hit a kid with a _door?!_ Thomas what if his parents get pissed? They could sue!" Chick rises from his desk and hurriedly makes his way over to the couch, also inspecting Danny. The man now known as Thomas huffs and holds up Danny's bag.

"He looks more like a runaway. I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Oh, so that means if he needs medical treatment I'm the one who has to pay his medical bills," Chick glances at Thomas who scoffs and runs a hand through his messy auburn locks. If he didn't draw in so many customers with his charm and good looks, Chick probably would've fired him for his ability to cause chaos, yet apparently the people that come to his bar don't seem to mind the chaos, and Thomas does his job.

"If it comes to that, then you can take it out of my paycheck in reasonable installments." Chick sighs and returns to his desk.

"He's your responsibility for now, Sinclair."

Thomas says nothing and instead sit down on the floor cross legged and watches Danny as his chest rises and falls, signaling that he was fortunately still breathing. As Thomas inspected the boy again, he appeared to be just fine, no bumps or bruises.

 _'Of course that doesn't mean I didn't scramble the poor kid's brains,'_ Thomas chided himself.

A groan came from the teen boy on the couch and Thomas leans forward. Danny blinks his eyes open and scans the room. His bright blue eyes cloud over with suspicion and panic as his body tenses. He sits up quickly and Thomas reaches out to lay him back down.

"Hold it kid, you might have a concussion!"

"Where am I?! Who are you people?! Let me go!" Danny squirms away and Chick rushes over to help soothe the troubled teen.

"Hush, you're not in any danger. My employee here accidentally hit you with our back door. You passed out so he brought you here so you'd be safe." Chick slowly and gently pushes Danny back down to the couch. As Danny relaxes he takes a good look at the two men. The one who just spoke was older and had an air of authority about him, the other man seemed to take Danny's breath away.

Thomas was a young looking man of a tall, slim stature. His forrest green eyes and auburn mess of hair suited his finely structured face. Even his mass array of freckles added to his natural good looks. To many, Thomas Sinclair was a stunningly attractive guy, and he always seemed to have an admirer. Thomas smirked wickedly at Danny and chuckles lowly.

"Like what you see kid? As flattered as I am, I don't think you're old enough for me." Danny's cheeks darken and he huffs.

"You're real pretty for a boy." Thomas laughs and Chick rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't offend me much kid. I _love_ being pretty," Thomas replies with a flirtatious wink.

"Don't mind Thomas, he flirts with everything. My name is Chick, I own this establishment," Chick holds out his hand and Danny reluctantly shakes it.

"I'm Danny, and you're Thomas then?" Danny looks at the younger man.

"Thomas Sinclair, the guy who smacked you in the face with a door and then carried you here." Danny rolls his eyes.

"Wow, my knight in shining armor. Tell me, do I have to wear a dress and tiara or will my tshirt and jeans do?" the teen quips and brings the two men into a fit of laughter.

"Man, you've got sass kid," Thomas chuckles looking at the boy again, "So you feel okay then?"

Danny's POV

I looked at the auburn haired man. Despite his casual and laid back attitude, I saw a glint of actual worry in his dark green eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry," I grin while slowly standing off the couch. I felt a pounding in my head and I winced. "Okay, maybe I could do with a couple of painkillers…"

"Sure thing Danny," Chick rose from his kneeling position and produced a bottle from his desk. I smile gratefully and take some.

"So where am I again?"

"You're at Rapids Bar in Cedar Rapids Iowa," Thomas replied.

"Cedar Rapids… Cool name. Hey, you think anyone's looking for someone to hire?" I look at the two men hopefully.

 _'Flying after getting smacked in the face might not be a good idea. Guess I'm laying low in Cedar Rapids.'_

"Actually, I do need someone to help with maintenance. Only minor things like replacing light bulbs, stacking crates and products. I also wouldn't mind if you were around to help clean up. Most of the time it's just me and Thomas to open and close," Chick answers, "I'll pay you in cash, a bit under the table. As long as you don't go causing trouble with my customers no one will ask questions."

I smile, "That'd be great."

"Then you're hired Danny," Chick holds out his hand and we shake.

"You feel okay to start tonight?" Thomas asks me while slinging his arm around my neck.

"yeah Sure. When do you guys open?" I grin and Chick gives me a warm smile.

"We open at 4:30, which is in another hour," Chick pauses and then looks at me with concern.

"Danny, you're clearly new to town, do you have a place to stay? A relative perhaps?" I back away from the two adults and rub the back of my neck.

"Uh, well no… I um, haven't found a motel or anything yet."

"You're not with any family?" Thomas leans against the arm of the couch and crosses his arms.

"No…" I look down and shuffle my feet and the two men are silent.

 _'Ugh, why do people keep asking about my family? I can't possibly be the only runaway.'_

"Alright, come on kid. Grab your stuff," Thomas straightens and pulls out car keys from his pocket. I snap my head up in confusion.

"What?"

"Grab your stuff, you can stay with me. I have an extra room. Just don't mind my roommate, she's can be kinda flirtatious."

I smirk, "Sounds like a match made in heaven of you ask me."

Thomas rolled his eyes and scoffed, "please, she's too wise for me. Plus I've been there and done that," Thomas exits the office and I snatch my bag and scramble after him. Thomas leads me to a closet and I stand behind him curiously before he pulls out a couple of black shirts and hands them to me.

"Here, so people will know you work here," he pauses and eyes me up and down. "Do you own another pair of shoes?" I shake my head and Thomas clicks his tongue before turning and leading me to the entrance.

"We'll have to buy you another pair. Black ones, cause those things you're wearing won't match." Thomas opens the glass doors and we walk out to his car

"I thought everything went with black?" He shushes me before walking over to a classic camaro and unlocking it. I whistle lowly and gaze in amazement.

 _'Okay, second classic car I've seen in the span of four days. I must be lucky.'_ Thomas smirks at me and opens the driver door, "She's gorgeous ain't she? Her name is Desiree, so don't call her anything else," he points a warning finger at me as we climb in.

"She's beautiful…" I admire the interior as Thomas starts up the engine.

"I like you kid, you got taste." Thomas tells me as we pull out of the lot. I watch in slight interest as we make our way through town. It doesn't take us too long to reach a simple apartment complex. I look at all of the uniform buildings as Thomas pulls into a parking spot. Shutting the engine off, the older male gestures me to get out and I comply. I follow Thomas inside and we take the elevator up the the 3rd floor. As we reach the door of his apartment I feel my ghost sense go off and I quickly scan the area anxiously. Nothing seemed out of place, and everything was calm _'Why would my ghost sense go off?'_

"Alright, like I said earlier don't mind my roommate. She's a little crazy and very flirty. So if she gets all up in your grill, she's trying to make you frazzled. She likes teasing poor unsuspecting souls," The auburn haired man unlocks the door and let's me in.

I look around the living room and grin widely. There was a decent sized tv with a PlayStation and an Xbox hooked up. The walls were covered with art from different games and some other things I didn't recognize.

"you're place is great! I'm so loving the decor" I walk over to the two bookshelves standing in the corner. Instead of housing books however, the shelves contained movies and video games.

"Thanks kid. Kitchen is over there, bedrooms are down the hallway, the bathroom is the first door on the left. I'll show you were you'll sleep," Thomas lead me to the last bedroom on the right. There was a nicely made bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The walls were plain. I set my bag down and smiled at Thomas.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, you didn't have to." Thomas leaned against the doorway and smiled at me.

"I wasn't gonna leave a kid to fend for himself."

"TOMMYYYYYYYYY I'M HUNGRY!" a female voice shouts and I hear a door open and close. Once again, my ghosts sense alerts me of a ghost presence and I frantically look around, but nothing showed up. A moment later, a girl with long silvery hair and intensely blue eyes appears in the doorway. A look of confusion and curiosity comes across her beautiful face and I was certain I was probably gawking at her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

 _'Oh my god, I thought Paulina was hot, but this girl is in a whole other league.'_ I think and before I can make her uncomfortable I force myself to look away, another blue wisp leaving my mouth.

"Well hey there Maeve. I see you're here." Thomas smirks at her.

"Who's this?" She asks as she makes her way towards me. The girl circles me and I feel my cheeks heat up, despite my ghost sense _yet again_ sending a chill through my body. The beauty grins before stopping in front of me, forcing me her eyes.

"This is Danny, he's gonna stay here a while. He's new in town and Chick gave him a job at the bar," Thomas supplies, "Danny this is-

"Maeve. My name is Maeve." She interrupts. Her gaze is intense, but I can't look away. She slowly traces a finger up my arm and across my chest as I gulp nervously.

"I'm uh, I'm Danny," she smirks and tilts her head up to look at me, her silver bangs falling across her left eye.

"So I've gathered. How old are you Danny?"

"How- how old am I? I just turned fifteen, last-last month actually. My birthday was last month on the, uh thirteenth," I stumbled through my answer as her cobalt eyes lit up in amusement.

"Fifteen? You're pretty young then," I swallowed as she circled me. Her eyes scanned up and down my body and I started to feel like the captured prey, and my predator was toying with me before she devoured me whole.

"You don't look much older than me. You and Thomas couldn't be older than twenty-five," I retort and my two hosts laugh.

"We're a bit older than you think Kid," Thomas replies.

"What do yo-" I feel a chill go down my spine and my ghosts sense activates once again.

 _'Seriously, what is up with my ghosts sense? I don't see a ghost anywhere!'_ I flick my eyes around the room as Maeve comes up to me and my ghosts sense activates, then everything clicks. _'But she looks human! And Thomas is definitely human, because my ghost sense didn't activate in the car or at the bar.'_ I narrow my eyes and peer closely at Maeve. Why was she setting of my sense? She looked human, nothing like the ghosts I've fought in the past. My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself asking,

"What exactly are you?" the moment my question slipped out I noticed both of them tense up, and Maeve backed away from me.

"Thomas, you brought one of _them_ to our home!" Maeve glared at the man as he eyed me.

"He's just a kid! How was I supposed to know he was a fucking hunter?!" I looked between them as I suddenly became confused.

"A what? I don't hunt, I've never killed an animal in my life! What does that even have to do with anything?" Maeve and Thomas relax and stare back at me, now confused too.

"You don't know?" Maeve asks, "Then how did you know I wasn't human?" she narrowed her eyes and it was my turn to tense up and panic.

"Instinct?"

"Bullshit, now spit it out." Thomas glared at me and I transformed into Danny Phantom, preparing myself for a fight, except I got a different reaction.

"Holy _shit_!" Maeve exclaimed and came back over to me. My ghosts sense went off again and I looked at the beautiful girl, unknowingly lowering my fists.

"Okay, now _I'm_ confused. What the hell are _you_?" Thomas asked as he too came to circle me.

"Wait wait wait! You guys aren't going to fight me?" I asked as they chuckled.

"Fight you? Dude, we gotta stick together. If not, hunters will kill us." I stared at them in confusion and transformed back into my human self. Maeve took my hand gently and sat me on the bed while Thomas took a seat in front of us on the floor.

"Danny, you were right. Thomas and I aren't human. I'm a Kitsune," She began.

"A what?" The two looked at each other bewildered before looking back at me.

"Okay, how about you start, Danny. What are you?" Thomas said as they stared at me intently.

"I'm a halfa. Half human and half ghost," The looks of confusion were enough for me to let out a sigh and jump into the story of my accident.

"My parents are nutty for ghosts, so they built a portal that was supposed to lead into the ghost zone, but it didn't work at first. Then, my friend Sam convinced me to go in and look around. When I was in there I accidentally hit the on button and the portal activated, but with me inside. The process of the portal breaking through our dimension into the Ghost Zone caused my molecules to shift, and instead of just being a normal kid, I wound up a half ghost, and now I half another form and ghostly abilities. Since the portal now worked, ghosts constantly came through, so I would fight them and send them back to the Ghost Zone, but since my two friends are the only ones that knew what had really happened, people saw me as just another ghost, another menace to our town. Even my own parents were trying to catch me so they could dissect me molecule by molecule! I was behind in school due to the late night ghost fighting, I was the football teams favorite punching bag by day, and my friends stopped seeing that there was more to me than the half human half ghost kid."

Maeve and Thomas looked at me in understanding, "So you have no idea of the other creatures of this world?" Maeve asked. I shook my head and the two jumped into an explanation of vampires, werewolves, spirits, witches, and anything else they could think to mention. While talking with them I learned that there really is a heaven and a hell, and that relationships between all of these different creatures wasn't entirely simple. They even explained what hunters were. Instead of the animal shooters that I had known, their version of hunters were people who knew of their existence, and made it their life's job to hunt them all down because they were seen as a terror to human life.

"Danny, the one thing you need to understand is that there are bad creatures, ones that kill without restraint. These are the ones that draw hunters' attention to us, but there are also some of use that are not evil. We don't attack maliciously, and we only do the bare minimum to survive," Thomas tells me.

"So you guys are creatures?" I ask as they nod in agreement.

"As I said earlier, I'm a kitsune. Kitsune are fox spirits, and we have immense amount of powers. We have three forms we can shift into, and we can change our appearance," Maeve explained as I grin.

"So _that's_ why my ghost sense goes off! You're a spirit!" Maeve giggles as I look at Thomas.

"But you're not like her, my ghost sense doesn't go off around you,"

"That's because I'm not ghostly. I'm an incubus," Thomas smirks and I furrow my eyebrows, "I'm a lust demon. I feed off of human energy and I naturally crave sex. I flirt with basically anyone. Gender, age, and sexuality don't matter in my books baby," Thomas winks and I roll my eyes.

"That explains why your boss said you flirt with anything that moves," I answer.

"Chick wasn't wrong. Thomas has probably banged every living species that even remotely looks human. Vampires, demons, werewolves, humans.." Maeve responded.

"My life goal is to screw an angel, I hear if you can get them in bed it's heavenly."

"You did _not_ just make an angel pun." I glare at the demon who laughs.

"I'm not even sorry, nor am I joking. Fucking an angel is _so_ on my bucket list," Thomas says.

"You need more achievable goals Tommy," I smile and Maeve sends me a wink.

"Screw you Todd, aren't friends supposed to support each other's' goals and dreams?"

"Yeah, when they're realistic," I smirk and the incubus pouts playfully.

"You two are no fun," Thomas stands and stretches, "And luckily for me, I have work. Come on Danny, time for your first day on the job."

"You're leaving me alone?" Maeve huffs

"You can alway swing by the bar, Maeve."

"And have drunk sleaze balls try and flirt? No thank you, not in the mood tonight." The silver haired girl crosses her arms.

"So there are times you're in the mood for sleaze balls to try and flirt with you?" I ask and the kitsune rolls her eyes at me.

"Man I'm loving this kid," Thomas laughs and heads to his own bedroom, "Get your work shirt on and let's go amigo!" I smirk and quickly scramble to switch shirts as Maeve makes her way to the door.

"Danny?"

I look into her gorgeous eyes and falter, "Ye-y-yeah?"

"Now that you know what's really out there, if you end up leaving…." she sighs and plays with her fingers looking away from me, "What I'm trying to say is be careful. Your ghosts powers won't work on everything." I nod when she looks up at me again. She smiles and leaves me. I stare in awe at the spot she stood in as Thomas enters my line of view.

"Come on! Quit gawking you wacko, I don't wanna be late," I jolt back into focus as I rush after Thomas. I grin up at the demon as we head down to his car.

 _'I guess it was lucky that I landed here in Cedar Rapids. I wonder what else is out there?'_


	4. New Friendly Bonds

3rd POV

 _February 2nd_

 _I've been with Thomas and Maeve for about two weeks and I've already learned a lot from Thomas and Maeve. Learning about the other creatures that lurk around in the shadows makes me feel like I've been blind to a whole other world other than my own. I thought my surprises ended when I got ghost powers, but now I catch myself watching the shadows for anything to come out a jump me.'_

The raven haired boy ducks out of the way and covers his journal as a bottle comes soaring through the air before smashing into pieces on the wall behind him.

"Sorry Laddie! Didn't mean to aim for you!" a middle aged Scottish man by the name of Willy cried out. Danny grinned and opened his journal back up.

 _'Living with a Kitsune and an Incubus have been quite interesting, except for the constant string of men and women I have to awkwardly run into on my way to the bathroom in the mornings. I'm starting to think Thomas hates being without company. I spend many nights talking with Maeve. She's 2,500 years old, and has traveled all around the world. Listening to her tell stories of kings, wars, and the thousands of aristocrats she's experienced leaves me spellbound. When she describes each place, each encounter, I feel like I was there with her. I was upset to learn that the Winchester brothers I had ran into were hunters, and that getting close to them could be dangerous. I still keep their phone numbers with me though. I have a whole new list of creatures to add to my log of enemies._

 _Werewolves- can only be killed with silver; may be the nicest person, but will always turn vicious on a full moon_

 _Vampires- CAN go out in the sun, crosses and holy water are useless; use dead man's blood to weaken them, behead them to kill_

 _Spirits/ghosts- not just ectoplasmic creatures, they can be the souls of the dead who haven't moved on. Pure iron or Rock salt keeps them at bay, ionized salt doesn't work; to get rid of them salt and burning the bones, sometimes giving them a proper burial, or even just avenging their deaths can lay their souls to rest. Ghosts are probably the most common and most widely versatile supernatural being._

 _Demons- there's no real way to kill a demon, best thing to do is to exorcise them from their human host. There are demon traps, keeping the demon in one spot while exorcism is taking place. They hate holy water and it burns them. Demons are created from the souls of people who are sent to hell when they die. They have no morals usually, but there are exceptions (Thomas). There is no record of a way to reverse demonetization._

 _Angels- most hunters don't believe in angels, although Maeve and Thomas claim they exist. Like demons they need a human host, but angels must have permission from the human before taking over their body. No one has ever seen an angel, and they've never made their presence known. Not much else is known about them._

 _Things are quiet here in Cedar Rapids, so I've never come across any other creature other than the two I live with. I'm okay with that. I like the quiet. The only thing that concerns Thomas is the fact I'm something that they've never seen before, he's worried that if hunters were to run into me, I'd be tested on or just killed. He acts tough, but he's definitely a worrier, despite his macho, 'I'm a big bad demon,' attitude. It's also very obvious he has respect for Maeve and I do too. She's the oldest and wisest out of the three of us, and she's like a walking history book. Thomas and Maeve say they move around a lot, and they'll eventually leave Iowa. Will they let me go with them or will I have to part ways with the two people that have opened my eyes?'_

The ghost boy closed his journal after slipping a picture of him and his two roommates into the page.

"Danny! Can you come clean up these tables?" Thomas called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" The teen stood up and quickly tucked his journal into the waistband of his jeans, covering it with his t-shirt.

"So what's with the book? I've seen you with it a couple of times now," Thomas throws him a rag as Danny grins and starts cleaning up the mess left by the town's drunk, Buck.

"It's just a journal. I kept one at home too. Anytime I ran into a new ghost I wrote it down. Their name and traits. Powers and weaknesses, basically whatever I thought might be useful to me. Sometimes I wrote down my personal thoughts about them or whatever," The blue-eyed boy replied as he walks to the trash bin, carefully discarding it and throwing the rag back at Thomas.

"Ew, writing. You sound like a nerd," Thomas quips he heads behind the bar, "Oh I forgot to tell you, Maeve's leaving town for a few days."

Danny looked at his roommate, "Why? Is she okay?" Danny felt something tighten in his chest, but chose to ignore it.

"She's fine, but a few hunters have rolled into town, and she doesn't want to stay," the older man replied as Danny came around the bar to help him organize the liquors.

"What about you then?" Danny handed him a bottle casting his bright blue eyes up and him.

"I usually skip town too, but Chick kinda needs me and I can't leave you alone. If they discovered you I wouldn't want you getting hurt kid," Thomas neatly arranged the bottles as Danny let out an annoyed sigh,

"Thomas I-"

"Can take care of yourself, yes you've told me. I still wouldn't feel right, not after what you told me when you ran into those other two hunters. You're different Danny, and I don't want some narrow minded ass hats taking that away," Danny smiled and hugged Thomas. The older man's body jolted in surprise before he slowly lets an arm wrap around the fifteen-year-old.

"Thanks," Danny muttered and Thomas grinned as he gently ruffled Danny's hair.

"No sweat kid, now let's go home. I'm starving." The two gather their stuff and lock up the bar.

"Thomas! Come here a sec, I've got your paycheck!" Thomas looks at Danny.

"Go ahead and wait for me outside, I'll be quick." Danny makes his way to the back door and exits, leaning against the wall. His eyes scan the area quickly. In the darkness, something was lurking, it quickly zips away as it sees Danny look in its direction.

Danny's POV

I thought I saw a shadow move, but it was so quick that I couldn't tell if it was real, or my imagination playing tricks on me. I think on Thomas's words about hunters being in town. Why were they here? Maeve and Thomas have been so inconspicuous, the papers haven't even caught wind of their activities, and I haven't gone ghost since I got here.

 _'If hunters are in town, that must mean something else has moved in,'_ I thought as I bit my lower lip. I see something move out of the corner of my eye again and I straighten up, peering into the shadows. Despite the fact that every bad horror movie ever demonstrates why you _shouldn't_ do this, I did it anyways,

"Who's there?" I call out into the dark alleyway. I feel the hairs on the back on my neck stand up and I take a cautious step backwards towards the front of the bar. Suddenly, a large body collides with me, knocking me to the ground. I feel it forcefully keep my shoulders pinned to the hard concrete as I struggle to push them off. I look up to see a man, well built and probably a good bit over 6 feet tall. The man grinned and I felt my body shiver in horror as I got a good look at his protruding fangs. I growl and I raise my hands as they glow brightly.

"Let. Me. GO!" I blast him in the chest, sending the vampire flying. I hear it growl in anger and I quickly scramble to my feet, preparing two more ecto-blasts.

"DANNY!" Thomas bursts through the back door as The vampire grabs me again. I struggle and I feel my panic rise.

 _"Danny stop. You have to focus, turn your body intangible! Intangible, Intangible…'_ I will my body into submission and I slip through the monster's fingers.

"Get back here you little runt!" he growls as Thomas comes over and punches him hard. The vampire goes flying into the next building as Thomas grabs me.

"Run! Now!" We dash off to the car as thomas hands me the keys, "Get in and lock the doors, don't argue with me, don't disobey, just do it," Thomas opens the truck and pulls out a machete. " _Danny, now,_ " he growls and I nod rushing to the passenger seat. I lock all the doors and watch as Thomas unsheathes the sword and heads back towards the alleyway. A knock on the driver window makes me jump. It's Chick. I let him in and he enters the car locking us both inside.

"Are you alright?" Chick checks me over for injuries and pays extra attention to my neck.

"I'm fine, Chick, do you…. Do… do you know what's going on?" I ask.

"A vampire Danny, and it nearly got you." I blinked at the bar owner in shock.

"You know about…"

"Yes, Danny. This isn't the first time something supernatural has come to town, and I'm not talking about Maeve or Thomas."

"You _know?_ " I was baffled.

"It's hard not to notice the inhuman amount of strength Thomas has. Danny, how do you know?" I hold out my hands and make them glow green.

"By God, you're supernatural too." The man muttered as I let the glow slip away from my hands.

"I'm half human half ghost. I've been this way for about a year," I say. I hear a knock on my window and I turn seeing Thomas covered in blood. Scrambling out of the vehicle I hug the demon man tightly. Thomas hugs me back before pushing me away,

"I'm covered in vamp blood, I don't wanna get you all gross too," He says before wiping off his machete on his pants, "We gotta go before people notice,"

Chick exits the vehicle, "I'll deal with the body, you two head home. Maeve is probably worried by now," Thomas chuckles.

"If she's worried, then it's because she thinks I've gotten Danny hurt. The girl could care less about me," Thomas replies as he chucks the blade into the back seat, "Let's go Danny, thanks Chick, I owe you one." Thomas walks around and opens the driver's side door.

"No need, take care you two." I wave at Chick and climb in.

"Danny? Kid, you okay? You're shaking like a leaf," Thomas says, worry evident in his voice. He was right, I was shaking badly and I didn't know why. I felt something wet rolls down my cheeks and Thomas pulled me over to him.

"Hey, hey come on kid you're okay. Shhh, You're safe now. You're safe," I let out a whimper as my chest constricted.

 _'I nearly died tonight… I could've died, I could've become a vampire's meal, and despite my ghost powers I wouldn't have survived if Thomas had stayed inside a minute longer,'_ the thought sent fear coursing through my body as I began to cry. I felt dumb, useless, and vulnerable. I didn't want to have to rely on others to take care of myself. I wanted to be able to stop things from hurting me.

"Danny, it's okay. You are okay. Come on kid, you're fine, the things dead, no one got hurt," Thomas tried to reassure me, but I could hear how lost he sounded. He wasn't good in the feelings department, and the fact that he still tried to comfort me made an appreciative laugh come out of my mouth. Thomas laughed and patted my head.

"Are you okay?" I rubbed at my eyes, getting rid of my tears and nodded, Thomas ruffled my hair again and started up the car.

"Let's get home and get you some food then okay?"

"Okay," I sniffed and Thomas pulls out into the road.

3rd person POV

The two boys enter the apartment at 1:15 am to a silver haired girl pacing the living area, her cobalt eyes land on them and she launches herself at Danny, hugging him tightly.

"Chick called me, are you two okay?!" The fox spirit pulls away and examines Danny for any cuts or bruises.

"We're fine Maeve, I killed it so it wouldn't come looking for us," Maeve looks at him and nods before turning her attention to Danny.

"I'm fine Maeve," Danny mumbles and looks away from her. Even after living with her for two weeks the girl makes his stomach do somersaults. Maeve gently cups his face making him look at her.

"You aren't hurt at all?" she asks gently as he blushes and shakes his head. Thomas makes a gagging sounds and walks towards his bedroom.

"You two are disgusting, I'm going to wash the blood off of me while you two… canoodle or whatever it is you're doing.

"Is that you giving us permission to screw?!" The silver haired girl calls out

"I AIN'T YA'LLS MOTHER!" he calls out as incoherent stutters and words falls from Danny's mouth. Maeve laughs and watches Danny stumble over his words as Thomas shuts his door.

"Danny your face is beet red," she giggles some more as Danny huffs in annoyance.

"Stop laughing at me…" Danny tries to head off to his room but Maeve grabs his hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Come watch a movie with me?" Danny glances at her and she gives him a pout. Her features were soft, and yet again Danny's heart overpowered his brain and he heard himself sighing before following her to the couch.

 _'I wish I knew how to say no to this girl. Her beauty might just be death of me,'_ Danny thought as Maeve put in a movie. She came back to the couch and cuddled up next to Danny who pulled out his journal.

"Aren't you gonna watch?" Maeve asked and Danny smiled.

"I can multitask, what movie did you pick?"

"The Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," she replied as Danny uncapped his pen to write.

 _February 3rd_

 _'Tonight I saw a vampire. It jumped me in the back alleyway of the bar. It had a whole set of fangs instead of the generic two like in the movies. It was fast and it was strong. Luckily Thomas came out in time to save me. If he hasn't been there I would've ended up dying. I wish I knew how to handle monsters on my own instead of relying on others. If I can't defend myself, I'll soon end up some monster's dinner. My ghost powers won't always save me, and I won't always have someone to protect me. Maybe I should start training, or ask a hunter for some tips. I wonder if Sam and Dean would help me? I should work up the nerve to at least call and ask. I'm sitting at Maeve and Thomas's apartment now, and Maeve dragged me into watching a movie with her. I really need to work up the nerve to ask her out too, but she's way too pretty. Plus, she thousands of years old, how the hell is a 15 year old guy supposed to live up to that? I mean, how would I ever take her on a date that'd be new and interesting? She's so outta my league it's ridiculous. I don't want to leave her, I want to learn everything I can about her.'_

Danny stops writing to look at the girl curled up beside him.

 _'I swear this girl is killing me. No one is as smart, wise, or interesting as she is. I don't think I could ever look at another girl the way I look at her.'_

As Danny shuts his journal as he feels his companion cuddle further into his side.

"You can't possibly get any closer than you are you know," Maeve looks up at smiles.

"I can always try you know," the ancient spirit rests her head on his chest as her eyes start to close. Danny smile and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear before a yawn escapes his lips.

"I'll just… rest my eyes for a minute…" and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with Maeve in his arms.

Thomas walked out into the living room in loose fitting sweat pants and a muscle tee sporting an ACDC logo. Still towel drying his hair he looks at his two friends asleep and laughs softly, and gentle smile taking over his face. He remembered a time when he had been alone, now he doesn't know how he ever did it.

"Looks like you two parasites wormed your way through my walls huh?" The demon walks over and ruffles Danny's hair, "too bad you're both such pains to babysit," taking the blanket that had been draped over the couch, he gently covers his two sleeping roommates before heading to his own room to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this update took so long! I got stuck and actually shortened this chapter from what I originally wrote. I also left and was in New York for a few days and didn't have time to update. Sorry if this chapter doesn't have much going on, but I'm going to give you the next chapter ASAP since I have a few more days of Spring Break! Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to leave a comment!**


	5. New Friendly Bonds Pt 2

"Oi, sleepyheads! Get up, I made breakfast," Thomas said as he shook Danny.

"FOOD!" Maeve excitedly rushes to the table and starts digging in as Danny lets out a tired groan.

"Don't eat all the food!" Thomas chided Maeve as he yanks a half-asleep Danny from the couch.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Danny glared up at the older boy as he rubbed his now sore head.

"I _told you_ to get up you lazy ass. You might wanna come eat before our not-so-ladylike friend inhale everything," Thomas said. Danny yawned and stood up walking over to their small table set off to one side of the living area close to the kitchen. Danny sat down and started to load food onto his plate. The teen quickly shoveled food into his mouth happily and let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Thomas your food always tastes so good," Danny complimented the elder boy through mouthfuls of food.

"Well I sure hope so, I've had nearly 400 years of practice. Which begs the question as to why Maeve still seems to burn boiling water?" Maeve glared at Thomas before blowing her silvery bangs out of her eyes.

"I can't cook okay?! Just like _you_ still can't do laundry! Hence why my white bra is now _pink_!" she retorted.

"That was _one time_ , and at least I didn't nearly burn the apartment complex down," Danny rolled his eyes as the two demons quarreled.

"That was the last time I ever did anything nice for you. Besides, just because I can't cook doesn't mean I don't know my way around a kitchen. Tell me, do _you_ know how to make an elegant croquembouche?"

"An elegant Croquem what?" Maeve rolled her eyes

"Croquembouche. It's a french dessert," Thomas blinked at her and Danny tuned back into the conversation.

"Dessert?" The raven haired teen asked and Maeve giggled at him, causing his cheeks turn redden.

"It's a pastry tower," she answered

"Ohhhhh, that thing," Thomas replied, "Yeah uh, I don't bake. Baking is for chumps,"

"I like baking. I mean, I don't do it personally, but _other_ people baking, that's great. They make all sorts of tasty sweets," Danny grinned and Maeve rolled her eyes.

"And what do _you_ do Danny? What gets your motor rolling?" Thomas inquires as he crosses his arms.

Danny set down his fork thoughtfully and paused. A silence enveloped the air for a moment before Danny spoke up again.

"Well, when I was a kid, my favorite thing to do was look out at the stars and the sky. It was always so…. Wondrous? I don't know. I wanted to become an astronaut, because the thought of discovered unknown lands, far beyond our planet sounded like an adventure. All of the stars, the planets, and the _galaxies_. I mean, there has to be _something_ out there, a whole new world that we just haven't seen yet. How cool would it be to see that up close and personal? I guess it's kinda like the feeling I got when you guys told me about the Supernatural world. It felt like I had put on glasses and was seeing my universe clearly for the first time; and yeah, it's scary to think about vampires and werewolves and demons, not you two of course, being out there, but it's also so beautifully thrilling that I don't want to look away." Maeve and Thomas shared a look with each other before looking back at their roommate. He was just a kid, he was _fifteen_ , yet he had this way of viewing the world, _their_ world, that they had never heard of before.

Maeve smiled at Danny as he looked to be in his own world. She took his hand and he turned to her, making them lock eyes. Her eyes were bright as she gave him such a dazzling smile, and he felt his heart beat faster.

"You may not know it Danny, but you're hell of a lot smarter than people realize. You're also _real_ , you understand things most people will never be able to comprehend, and that is truly amazing," Danny furrowed his brow.

"How? I barely know who I am, or what I supposed to be doing. I'm starting to think I went on this whole journey away from home to find myself for nothing cause I'm still a kid with ghost powers who has rotten luck and is surrounded by things that want to kill me," Thomas ruffled his hair.

"Sounds like you have life figured out, Kid. No one cares, you never know who wants you dead, but someday you're gonna die,"

"Unless you're immortal, then it's just whether or not you're smart enough not to let hunters kill you," Maeve interjected.

"Exactly. I think you've realized by now Danny, that no matter how different, no matter how popular or unpopular, no one gets special treatment. If you're gonna die you're gonna die, and every human dies," Danny looked at Thomas in awe, because no one had ever given him that advice before, and he wasn't exactly sure how to apply it.

"Thanks guys, really. You've done a lot for me these two weeks," Maeve stood up and came around, giving Danny a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome Danny," she said as she took the plates and headed to the kitchen. Thomas stood up and grabbed his keys as Danny looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take Maeve to the airport, you wanna come?" Danny smiled and shook his head.

"As much as I want to, I'm not feeling up for a long car ride. I'll stay here, maybe go sightseeing," Thomas nodded.

"Just stay in populated areas okay? Vampires never fly solo, and I don't want you getting hurt. Also, there's a machete behind the Kitty Avengers art, take it with you and hide it under your clothes just in case," Danny nodded and Maeve grabbed her suitcase from the living room.

"I'm ready," she said and Danny stood up to hug her. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks, give the hunters enough time to leave," She hugged Danny tightly before making her way to the door.

"Bye guys," Danny waved as they shut the door. With a sigh, the boy flops onto the couch.

"What to do from here…" The thought of skipping town crossed Danny's mind a couple of times. He had racked up quite a bit of cash working for Chick, especially since Maeve and Thomas (mostly Maeve), refused to take any sort of payment for him staying with them. His hesitation really only boiled down to one thing;

He _liked_ being with Thomas and Maeve.

He liked that Thomas would play Twenty-One Pilots or Panic! At The Disco as they drove to and from work, He liked the feeling of Maeve curled up against his side as she forced him to sit and watch her crazy anime (which really wasn't all that bad), he loved going to bed and waking up to find Thomas stoically cooking breakfast, or the two's constant bickering, he liked _them_. They were accepting and caring and they understood him in a way Sam and Tucker never did.

Because they weren't human, just like Danny.

A sigh left his lips as he looked around the apartment sadly. This wasn't his home, this wasn't his family and he really shouldn't intrude longer than he absolutely had two. Maeve and Thomas were nice to him and they laughed and put an interest into getting to know him but his relationship with either of them just wasn't the same as their relationship with each other.

 _'They're family. They've known each other for decades, and no matter how much I want it to be different, I'm just a spectator.'_ Danny thought as he slowly stood up and made his way to his bedroom. _'The guest bedroom.'_ he chided himself. He made quick work of packing up the few items he had pulled out of his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and making his way back to the door. Taking some pen and paper he quickly scribbled a note with shaky hands.

A heavy sigh escaped the teenager's lips before he transformed and flew through the wall and out into the sky.

Danny's POV

It felt good to be flying again, heck I kinda missed going ghost after not using my abilities for two weeks. I looked down as Cedar Rapids starting to pass me by and I tried not to get emotional. I felt kind of ridiculous, It hadn't even been a whole month, yet something inside me felt empty as I thought about not waking up tomorrow in this town. I was getting too attached, attached to people I didn't even really know, and that was dangerous. In no time, Cedar Rapids was behind me and I saw nothing but open skies and empty road below me. What do I do from here though?

 _'I hate relying on others so much. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet! But, I am still just a kid, so maybe being on my own was a mistake? No it wasn't, I've learned a lot about the world in the few weeks I've been gone, and I really don't want to just go home. I still don't properly know how to defend myself against all these different monsters! Maybe I should look for a hunter? I mean, they must take apprentices right? Shit, I don't know. I really didn't want to leave; I liked it there. Everyone was nice and Maeve and Thomas accepted me and understood me, but I was overstaying my welcome.'_

I land on the outskirts of town near a run down shack. I groan and rub the back of my neck in frustration. I wish I had answers, but I don't. I slowly walk up to the abandoned building and peer at it. It was a small wooden shack falling apart at the base. It looked almost like the wind could send it crashing down at any minute. I look around the yard and spot a rusty Chevy parked in the yard. I walk closer and whistle lowly. It was a Chevelle, 1971. The poor thing had definitely seen better days. I pat its hood gently taking in it's faded green color. I set my bag down next to the old car.

"Must've been sitting here for decades." I mutter to myself as I make my way into the house. I slowly phase through the door, afraid that it'll come crashing down if I open it. The inside was dark, gloomy and smelled of must. It was quite clean to my surprise. I take a slow, cautious step forward, the old wooden boards creaking in protest.

"For an old dump, it looks a little too lived in…" I remark as I notice a lack of dust in some areas. My curiosity grows as I head further into the house and see dishes in the sink.

"What the-" I'm caught off guard as a force knocks into me, sending me hurling towards the wall. At the last second I turn myself intangible and phase through. Turning around I'm met with four snarling vampires.

"Sorry, was I disturbing your nap?" I slowly start to back away in an attempt to escape, "I guess I should just-" I am cut off when one of the vampires sends my body flying into a wall. I wasn't quick enough to stop myself from colliding hard into the wall and I hear my skull make a resounding _'crack.'_ I yelp out in pain as I collapse. My vision is blurry and my head swims. I transform as I slowly try to bring myself to my feet.

"What do you think you're doing coming into our house human?" a female growls out.

"You sound like I knew you'd be here…" I wince hearing the ache and gravel in my voice. It was hard to focus, and a part of me felt certain that I wasn't going to make it out here alive.

"Well at least we'll make a nice meal out of you kid," a voice to my right chimes in, and I see them leap for me.

 _'This isn't how I die, I won't let it.'_ I charge my hands a fire ecto blasts at the two who lunge for me, sending them flying. I phase down through the floor and crash down onto a pair of bodies.

"What the hell?!" I quickly jump to my feet and ball my fists as the two men stand up. I silently will myself to transform, but the throbbing in my head refuses to let me. I didn't have the energy to keep up my ghost form and my body knew it. I was running on adrenaline in order to make it out of here alive.

"Jesus christ… Bobby, I don't think he's a vampire. I think he's a kid," A tall, older aged black man looked to his friend, a man who looks to be the same age wearing plaid and a ball cap and shorter than the man who spoke.

"And you want to risk that?! Are you outta your damn mind Rufus?!" the man "Bobby" replied as he raised a machete to me.

"No! Please! I'm not a vampire!" I raise me hands in defense, "My name is Danny Fenton, I ran away from home about a month ago and I was on my way out of Cedar Rapids when I came across this house and a couple of really pissed off sleep deprived vampires threw me into a wall. You're hunters though right? So you know how to kill them! Please, I don't know how much longer I can hold up." I was going cross-eyed and I felt weak kneed. I was scared. I was scared and my head has taken too many blows since I started this adventure of mine.

"Kid? Hey, kid stay awake! Kid!" Bobby cried out as the world went sideways.

3rd Person POV

Thomas whistled the tune to "This is Gospel" as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Danny! I'm back! Sorry I'm late, I had some errands to run. Chick let us have today off though." The incubus threw his jacket off and furrowed his brow at the silence he received from the apartment, "Danny?" the man slowly set his keys down on the counter and spotted a piece of paper on the table. Thomas slowly picked it up and read the note

 _Thomas,_

 _By the time you see this I'll be out of Cedar Rapids and heading who knows where. I'm sorry I didn't say this in person, but I knew I'd never be able to give you and Maeve a proper goodbye face to face. Thank you guys for having me, you were both so kind to some clueless kid who ran away. I hope I see you both again because for the first time in a long time i felt normal._

 _Always,_

 _Danny_

He read it once. Twice. By the third time Thomas dropped the piece of paper and sets a small item on the table; he snatches his jacket and dashes back out of his home and into the night. The small black key with a bold white "D" was the only thing left to indicate the teenage ghost boy ever existed in the home at all.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Ugh, I am so sorry that this took so long: AGAIN! School has just gotten really busy for me, and my classes decided to just throw work at me as soon as I got off from break. Literally today was my first free day. Anyways, I've seen the numbers and I want to thank you guys for my 109 followers! I know that there are stories with way more, but never did I think one of my writing would get so much attention! I've had a rough go in life lately (the 'wonderful perks' of high school) and everytime I get an email saying someone's followed or favorited my story lifts up my spirits. Keep reading, and stay cool! :D**


	6. South Dakota? Since When?

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping. My head throbbed and as I opened my eyes the bright lights made me wince. I looked around the white room, inspected the tube stuck into my arms, and wondered how I got here. A small part of me had hoped to see messy auburn locks or long tresses of silver hair, but instead I was met with two strange men.

"Where…. Where am I?" I slowly started to recognize the two men from the abandoned house, their names weren't coming back to me.

"You're is Sioux Falls South Dakota. We couldn't leave you in a house full of dead vampires, and Bobby here refused to turn around. I'm Rufus," he sits up in a chair against the wall, "It wasn't until we were halfway here that you woke up muttering nonsense that we thought to take you to a hospital."

I looked at them in fear. What the hell could I have said? _'Oh god what if I told them I was part ghost?'_ I swallowed, or tried to anyways. My throat was dry and I felt exhaustion is every crevice of my body. "What did I say?"

"Started blathering on about ghosts. You listed off all of these names and said you had to… suck them into a thermos. Then you mentioned an impala and an Incubus. The last thing you said before checking out was the name Maeve. The doctor said it looks like you've taken too many bashes to the head," Bobby spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest.

I let out a groan, "Well I do get smacked around a lot… I usually don't go to the doctor, it's less expensive to stitch myself up, less questions that way too," I look up at the two, "You're hunters aren't you?"

"How the hell do you know so much kid? Are your parents in the business?" I couldn't help but laugh at Rufus' question.

"Good god no. My parents claim to be ghost hunters, but they've never actually captured one. There like those ghost hunters that you see on t.v., the ones that don't really know everything about the supernatural," I thought a moment, hoping my explanation made sense.

"Oh, _those_ ghost hunters. Then how the hell do you know so much?" Bobby asked me and I paused. What do I say? How much should I tell them*

"Well, I've had a few run ins with ghosts. Then I started seeing other things. Like I first ran into a Rakshasa. Then I met those vampires. I just started putting pieces together," I shrug nonchalantly, hoping my explanation was good enough for them, "You know I can't really hold my own against much. I don't have any training," I look at them hopefully.

The two men look at each other then back at me before exiting my hospital room. "rude…" I huff as lean back into my pillows.

3rd Person POV

"Rufus you can't be thinking of taking him in! He has a family! We need to turn him over to Jody!" Bobby whispers harshly to his taller companion.

"Bobby, he's going to need protection, even if we sent him home, he knows to look for things in the dark now. He'll end up finding trouble and without training, he'll get killed by whatever creepy crawly decides to show it's ugly face. You'll be fine, you helped train the Winchesters right?" Rufus grinned as Bobby opened and shut his mouth.

"You can't… You're not expecting me to!" he growled. Bobby Singer had many talents, but dealing with kids wasn't one of them. He remembered the times John Winchester would dump his two boys on his doorstep and not ever knowing what to do with them.

"Balls…." Rufus chuckled and patted Bobby's shoulder.

"You have room for the kid, I don't," the two men head into the room and Danny sits back up, a hopeful glint in his eye. Rufus nudged Bobby in the ribs.

"You can stay with me, Kid. I can teach you what you need to know." a grin spread over the teens face.

"Thank you! This is awesome! Hey, by the way… I had a bag. Do you know where it is?" Danny asked. Rufus pointed to Danny's bag by the door and Danny grinned.

"We found it by my car, care to explain?"

"That was _your_ car? What is with everyone I meet having antiques?" Danny exclaimed.

"What?" Rufus asked as Danny smiled shyly and jumped out of the bed and took his bag.

"Never mind, be right back!" As the boy retreated to the bathroom to change Bobby gave his friend another glare.

"You owe me,"

"Yeah okay, Bobby, I'll get right on that. Hey if you really don't want to take the kid, why don't you just call up old John Winchester? He had two boys of his own didn't he?" Bobby scoffed at Rufus's idea.

"John Winchester would break any spirit and life that kid has and whip him into a soldier. I'll take my chances with the damn kid.." Rufus chuckled at Bobby's grumbling and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck Singer. I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah whatever, Rufus," The man left just as Danny came out in his street clothes.

"Where did the other guy go?" Danny asked.

"Rufus had some stuff to do so he left… Anyways, come on, might as well take ya to my place," Bobby gestured awkwardly to the door.

Danny's POV

 _February 5th_

 _'The doctor told me I have to quit playing so much football before I completely incapacitate myself. I guess that was the excuse Bobby gave for my head trauma, real ironic. I've been a little careless, and I haven't been protecting my head as much as I should've been in my fights. One too many collisions with the wall left a small fracture in my skull, but the doctor said after a week or two of some rest I'll be fine._

 _I'm living with a hunter named Bobby Singer, and he promised to teach me some skills to fight off other monsters. I really need to toughen up my physique if I'm gonna be grappling with the supernatural; well, more of the supernatural. After my bed rest, Bobby said he'll teach me how to shoot a gun, I never thought I'd ever have to use one. Bobby lives outside of a small town called Sioux Falls in South Dakota, and I don't think he's ever had visitors. My room is nice and the junkyard looks like it'll be fun to explore. I'll probably do that tomorrow, but for now I should get some rest.'_

I shut my journal and set it on the bedside table. I think about Maeve and Thomas as I lay down and shut off the lights. I also dare to think about my family and friends. It feels like a lifetime since Amity Park, yet it's only been a month or two. I think of the Winchester brothers, and I think of the things Thomas and Maeve told me about. _'I haven't even scraped the surface of what's truly out there, and I'm already a little scared… And I had thought that the ghosts coming out of the ghost portal were bad. They at least worked with me on occasion, but monsters are going to tear me apart mercilessly.'_

I raise my hands to my face, letting them light up in the toxic green glow of my ecto-blasts. I stare at my hands for a moment in contemplation. I let the green glow fade and I make myself comfortable.

The next week and a half were uneventful, and I took every opportunity to occupy myself. I started with making my bedroom feel more homey, because I plan to stick around here until Bobby can teach me everything he knows. I even agreed to do chores just to give my hands something to do. I fetched books, beers, tools, and even faked some phone calls for a few of his hunter friends. Exploring the junkyard turned out to be cooler than I imagined, and I'm currently working on convincing Bobby to teach me to fix them, but he claims he 'can't be bothered.' I came down the stairs to the kitchen where Bobby sat at the table with two handguns.

"Hey Bobby, what's with the guns?" I ask as I open the fridge and pull out the orange juice.

"You wanted me to teach you to hunt, well the first step is knowing your way around a gun. Very important because guns with the right bullets can slow down just about any damn creature you run across. Silver bullets for werewolves, bronze bullets for rakshasa, a friend of mine even invented witch killing bullets, and of course rock salt bullets to keep back ghosts," I wince and put a hand on my side where Dean Winchester had shot me a couple of weeks ago. The wound healed pretty quickly, and there isn't a scar, but the memory was painful enough.

"Wait, rock salt? Why so specific?" I ask.

"Rock salt is the only way to go. Ordinary table salt won't do the trick. It's okay for making a temporary salt circle, but rock salt is the only salt that's truly effective against ghosts," that explains a whole lot. I sigh happily, glad to know my salt consumption won't ever harm me. I'd hate to start monitoring what I eat.

"Iron is also good for warding off ghosts. It's gotta be pure Iron though, none of that fake bull crap," I contemplate his words for a minute as I pop some bread in the toaster. _'Have I ever even come across pure iron? School lockers? No, they're too light for iron… I don't think my parents would have any either.'_ My toast pops and I gingerly set it on my plate and butter them before sitting across from Bobby.

"Okay, Kid, first thing I'm gonna teach ya is how to take apart your gun and put it back together. Then I'll show you how to upkeep it,"

"Upkeep?" I take a bite of my breakfast as I watch the man intently.

"Well you gotta keep your gun clean or else it'll stop working properly. A gun that stops working is a useless hunk of junk, and that's never a good thing on a hunt," I nod in understanding as I watch Bobby dismantle his gun with ease. I blink in surprise.

"You've been doing this a while haven't you?"

"Better believe it, Kid. Now hurry up and finish eating, you need two free hands to do this,"

It doesn't take me long to memorize how to take the gun apart and reassemble it, I've always been a pretty quick study. I knew my way around the pieces of a 9mm automatic pistol. I grinned at Bobby as I set the reassembled pistol on the table again.

"So now that I know my way around the gun, when do I get to learn how to shoot the gun?"

"Why are you in such a rush huh? Ain't like you got anywhere else to be," Bobby stood up from his seat and I eagerly followed him outside.

3rd Person POV

"I've looked for him everywhere! What else do you want me to do Maeve?!" Thomas gripped the steering wheel in one hand and his cell phone in the other as his best friend let out a disheartened sigh. He sensed her sadness, her ache. Maeve may never admit it out loud, but there had been something different about the way she felt about Danny, and his new absence hit her hard; hell, it hit _him_ hard.

"I just…. Tommy please tell me there's _somewhere_ you haven't looked? Some stone you still haven't unturned?" it broke Thomas' heart to hear the desperation in her voice.

"Then I don't have much else to tell you, Doll. Danny's gone, he's bound to be outta Iowa by now," yet the fact didn't keep the incubus from searching every street for a glimpse of messy black hair.

"Fuck me, why do we care so goddamn much? He's just some punk kid who ran away from home. Probably got some attachment issues or some shit. We put him up for a bit, now it was time for him to move on anyways," Thomas muttered into the phone.

"Then why did you go out looking in the first place Tommy?"

"Because there's vampires and hunters in town, making sure the idiot didn't get his blood sucked or his head blown off!" Thomas parked in front of the bar but didn't make a move to get out.

"Or is it because you know he's special?" Her statement threw him for a loop, and the man let his mind wander. The way Danny would pester him for details about each place he's been, the way he gratefully smiled when Thomas insisted on staying to protect him. Danny and Maeve asleep on the couch and all the times the little brat would try and sneak little scraps of dinner while Thomas was cooking. Danny's answer to who he was the last morning they saw him really struck a chord with the demon too.

"Yeah, he's bloody special alright… a real fucking corker," he swallowed thickly as Maeve giggled softly into the phone, "He reminds me of my brother. Big doe eyes, all this fucking wonder in the world…"

"Thomas… Tommy don't cry," Maeve pleaded as he let out a half-hearted laugh.

"I ain't crying over some spilled milk. I'm done crying over humans, you know that,"

"Right, of course. It just sounded like your voice was cracking," Thomas chuckled, a more genuine sound erupting from his mouth.

"Puberty, Man. It's a real bitch."

Danny's POV

I grin as I see two bullet holes in the bulls-eye painted on the door of and old rusty car. I run my hand along my handiwork as Bobby squats down beside me.

"Not bad, Kid. Not bad at all. I have to run into town today, wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"Well you were complaining that I don't feed you real food-" I interrupt him and scowl.

"Beer and potato chips isn't food. I'm not even allowed to drink!"

"As I was saying! I figured I'd do some grocery shopping. Figured you'd wanna get outta the house for awhile since you've been cooped up for weeks," Bobby grumbled out as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," I turn the safety on and hand the pistol back to Bobby. He was clearly a recluse, and I was certain my presence in his life still made him uncomfortable, but it was exciting to listen to him tell stories of his hunts. I asked him about demons the other day, but the man just looked at me like I was crazy.

 _"What are you goin' on about, Boy? Demons are a bunch of bull. Never seen one in my entire damn life,"_

I decided it best not to mention angel's to him, lest he have a seizure. The only problem was that Bobby had absolutely nothing to do. I think I've nearly explored every inch of his property, no cable, and all of his books are _boring_. Some are even in foreign languages! The guy seems to never have any visitors either. Yet, he gets a hell of a lot of phone calls. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet any of Bobby's friends. If he has any at least.

"Bobby?" I scan the grocery aisles, picking up items here and there as the man gives me a grunt of acknowledgment, "are you always by yourself? I mean your house is big enough to fit four or five people, yet no one ever comes over."

"I don't like entertaining people and all of my relatives are gone. I don't got any reason to have company. Rufus will show up with a case once in awhile; used to have to babysit two boys occasionally too. John Winchester's boys. The man is a damn idjit, turned his kids into soldiers, good hunters though," I perked up.

"Winchester? And you said he had two sons?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Those boys are nothin' but trouble. Don't ever think about their damn lives or anything," I started to grin.

"I know Sam and Dean. They bought me lunch once, they refused to tell me their professions; makes sense if they're hunters," Bobby leads to checkout as he sighs.

"Just don't go gettin' caught up with their father. He's nothin' but hard edges," Bobby's words made me wonder what kind of man John was. He didn't sound like someone I wanted to meet in ghost form, that's for sure.

We got home and put away the groceries after I had ordered take-out. Turns out neither of us can cook. My diet is about to completely plummet compared to the hearty home cooked meals Thomas always insisted upon making. Although it sure as hell beats the monster weenies my mother 'cooked.'

My days with Bobby weren't all bad. I learned how to shoot a gun and make different bullets for stopping different baddies.

 _March 20th_

 _'Bobby had me doing all sorts of manual labor that required me doing some serious heavy duty lifting in order to build up my arm muscles. He gave me all sorts of chores and tasks; hell, he even had me doing book work. He taught me how to wield blades and pick locks. I knew how to jimmy open car doors and break into most upstanding establishments. Being a hunter wasn't the most righteous profession, but with a vast majority of the population blind to the terrors of the world it wasn't like the poor guys got any government funding. The other thing with hunters is that they usually find their cases by scouring the papers and watching the news. They chase after the headlines of murders and disappearances with unusual circumstances. Hunters never get to meet the supernatural who don't want to tear into humans 24/7. Hunters are narrow-minded and think anything that isn't human should be dead. I'm glad I don't have that same mindset. I keep begging Bobby to take me on a hunt, but he refuses. He won't even take me on a harmless little ghost hunt and it fucking sucks. I wanna get out of here and put my new knowledge and skills to the test. I sneak off in the middle of the night to practice my new strength and techniques with my ghost abilities. As my human half grows stronger and more muscular, so does my ghost side. My blasts are more concentrated, and I can even produce large shields. I don't dare try and practice my sonic voice. Not only am I not sure how to harness it, but the noise I could possibly produce might alert Bobby, and that is one mess I am not keen on getting into. I sometimes hope Sam and Dean will stop by and visit. I'm dying to meet them now that I know about their job statuses. Maybe they'd take me on a case.'_

I peer over at Bobby who's reading through some newspapers. I tap my foot quietly as I shovel cereal into my mouth. I wonder if he's found something. I open my mouth but Bobby beats me to it.

"No I haven't seen anything strange and no I'm not lettin' you out on the field,"

"Bobby, please! I'm dying for a case! Just a small one! You can come with!"

"I ain't babysitting your ass while working a case, Kid," I groan and lean back in my seat, looking up at the ceiling.

"I told you, you won't have to babysit me. I can handle it. You've quizzed me on basic lore for _weeks._ Plus, I know how to handle a ghost! Take me on a salt and burn! That's all I ask.

"Why do you wanna get out on the field so badly? You sound nearly blood thirsty or somethin'," Bobby looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to put what I've learned to use, that's all."

"You mean like how you go sneaking out at night?" I blink at him as I feel my heart quicken.

 _'Oh shit. Has he seen me in ghost form?! Wait, but if he has, then why hasn't he killed me yet?'_

"I can hear you when you walk down the stairs. Every night. It don't take a damn rocket scientist, Kid," I let out a sigh of relief.

"If you want to go on a hunt so damn bad then let me make a few calls okay?"

"You're not coming with me?" I grin widely.

"Don't think that means I'm lettin' you go alone, ye damn idjit," I huff and cross my arms as he gets up and tosses the newspaper aside. I quickly clear the table as I make my way outside for my daily conditioning. _'What kind of calls does Bobby have to make? What is he planning?'_

3rd Person POV

"Hello?" Dean answer his phone as Sam scopes out the news on his laptop.

"Dean it's Bobby. You and Sam working on any cases?"

"Sammy's actually looking for something right now. Why do you ask?" Dean heard the older man grumble on the line before he answers.

"I got this kid. His name is Danny, says he met you two once before. I've been teaching him a thing or two after I found him beaten up and skull nearly split open while rufus and I were clearing a vampire nest. He wants a case and the damn kid won't quit pestering me until I agree to let him go," Dean furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think back. _'Danny…. Danny….'_ Then it clicked.

"Oh, Danny! Yeah, yeah, me and Sam found him in Woodstock. Poor kid barely had a dime to him. We bought him lunch and let him crash in our hotel room, but when we came back the kid was gone and there was some ghost in our hotel room. We looked into a possible case, but after a week of snooping around the ghost never reappeared and the owners knew nothing. How's he doing? And why was he in a vampire's nest?" Sam turned his head to look at his brother.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked. Dean glanced at him before putting the phone on speaker.

"I think the kid just wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time. No bite marks, but he had a few bruises and a string of untreated head injuries. Poor kid talked nonsense in and out of unconsciousness for days and the hospital had to stitch his head up. He's fine now," Bobby answered.

"So you want us to take this kid on a hunting trip? He shouldn't even know about this stuff, Bobby," Sam waved his hands as he spoke, "I mean he should be going to school and hanging out with friends! We should be taking him home, not divulging whatever… whatever it is he's doing,"

"Hey, you have no room to talk, you ran away from home too," Dean pitches in.

"Yeah when I was like twelve, Dean!"

"And how old is Danny?" The older Winchester remarks

"The boys fifteen, and will you two shut up and tell me if you'll take him or not? Whether or not I like it, I have to admit the kid's not half bad. He seems to already know how to fight, partially at least. And he's a quick learner with a hell of an eye. Didn't even take him half and hour to start hitting consecutive bulls-eyes," Bobby says.

"We'll take him on a case. _One case._ Then you can have him back. Don't have time for moody teenagers," Dean replies as Sam rolls his eyes at his brother and shakes his head.

"We're on our way then, Bobby. See you soon,"

"See ya boys," Bobby hangs up as Dean changes his course for South Dakota.

Danny waited with thinning patience as the next couple of days went by. Bobby kept his lips sealed tight about his 'phone calls,' and the poor teen was starting to wonder if this was a ruse to get Danny to stop asking Bobby about a hunt. Danny slapped together some sandwiches for the two residents of the house as a car engine rumbled outside. The halfa handed Bobby his sandwich and the man made no move to investigate the noise. The engine died down and a few moments later, footsteps were heard on the porch. Danny hesitantly moved to the door and opened it.

"Sam? Dean?" Danny looked at the two brothers as they grinned at him, "Wait a minute," Danny held up a hand as the gears in his brain started turning.

"Are you two the mysterious phone call Bobby made?"

"Yep. Pack your bags Danny Boy. The Winchester brothers are taking you hunting."

 **Another chapter done! I was scared I'd never finish. Ran into some writer's block, I guess that's what AP test prep will do to poor unfortunate souls. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that in order to integrate the two shows, I'm going to change some of the facts about Danny or Supernatural just to make them seem more as one entity instead of two individual shows from different networks. Also, I know the timeline will be a little weird, but once I get the story really in the swing of things you'll start picking up on some major storylines. Also, I'll be posting my chapters on a few days in advance from or Quotev, so if you want early access to new chapters or just want to be beautiful souls and support an amateur writer, find me on ! There's a link in my profile bio if you want to support me. Sorry for the delay and thank you all for following/favoriting my story!**


	7. two Brothers, a Ghost Kid, and an Impala

**Since I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long I am going to have you play a little game~ The first five people to guess this reference will be mentioned in the next chapter! First person to guess correctly will also receive a short little one-shot written by me! I can write about whatever you'd like (That I have seen of course). I will point out the reference within the chapter, so good luck readers!**

Two Brothers, a Ghost Kid, and an Impala

3rd Person POV

Danny gaped at the brothers. honestly, the fifteen-year-old never really thought he'd see them again.

"Are you just gonna stand there or let us in, Kid?" Dean asks as he pushes past Danny and into Bobby's house. Unlike his brother, Sam took the time to smile at the confused boy.

"Hey Danny. Long time no see, how's it going?" Danny grinned at the younger Winchester.

"Alright. Took too many blows to the head, but I've gotten stronger," Danny and Sam entered the house and joined the other two men in the living room.

"Well that's good to hear, but… how do you even know about the supernatural? You said your parents never caught a ghost,"

"They haven't, but I've met all sorts of fun creatures this past….. Month I think? Vampires, ghosts, a rakshasa. Not to mention my town is littered with ghosts that crawl out of my parents' ghost portal. We even have a ghostly superhero," Dean laughs

"Ghosts aren't superheroes. They haunt places, things, people. They're dangerous," Dean said and Danny ground his teeth together in aggravation. _'If only he knew who the heck he was talking to.'_ Danny thought.

"Yeah, well, Danny Phantom hasn't ever hurt anyone. He's saved Amity Park from more than one ghost invasion. And he's always defeated whatever has come out of the portal and just thrown it right back in. I mean, you can't say all ghosts are dangerous. Death omens don't hurt anyone, right?" I looked at the three hunters as Bobby snorted

"Kid's got ya there Dean. Looks like you need to brush up on your lore," Bobby remarked

"Shut up, Bobby," Dean replied as he fumed slightly. Sam laughed at his brother's embarrassment while Danny grinned. _'Ghost kid-1 Dean Winchester-0'_

"So what kind of hunt are we going on? Vampires? Werewolves? Wendigo? Tell me," Danny shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; slow down, Kid. We don't quite have a case yet but we're looking around. We're just gonna find a small little haunting, something to get you testing the waters but not put you in too much danger. If we throw something too difficult at you then you become a liability on the case; we don't want that, which is why we give you metaphorical training wheels," Dean said as the halfa rolled his eyes. It took Danny all of his willpower not to shout out 'I'm half ghost!' at the three hunters occupying the living room.

 _'If they ever found out I was part ghost I'd be dead in a second. I'm deep in enemy territory, yet I also feel like I'm among friends. These guys have helped me out and taken me in. Would they really hurt me the moment they found out I was different? Please tell me I haven't fed myself to the wolves.'_ Danny thought.

"Sam and Dean have been hunters a long time. Grew up in the gig. They won't let you get hurt," Bobby then turned to Dean, "No bruising the poor kid okay? And I don't wanna find out that your starting that kid's criminal record either. He's only fifteen, and we might have to send him home one of these days,"

"You got it. we'll keep criminal acts to a minimum," Dean gave the older man a small solute.

"Come on, Danny. I'll help you pack." Sam says to the younger boy. Danny nodded and lead Sam up to his bedroom.

Danny's POV

I looked out the window excitedly as we pulled out of Bobby's driveway. I was going on a hunt, _a real hunt, with real professional hunters._ I felt on top of the world. I was also nervous. I didn't want to screw this up and have Sam and Dean hate me or something. I curled up and tried to get comfy in the back of the impala for the long drive ahead of us.

"You okay back there kid?" I looked to Dean in the rear view mirror and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm good. No worries."

"Just tell us if you need to stop okay Danny?" Sam turned his head and smiled at me. I nodded as Dean groaned.

"What if we end up stopping every hour or something dumb because you're too nice, Sammy?"

"Um, it's _Sam_ and he's a guest in the car and _a kid,_ Dean." I cleared my throat to silence their bickering as I leaned towards the front.

"You know I possess these things, called ears. They're great cause they allow me to, you know, _hear everything you two say!"_ I looked between the two slightly miffed.

" _Sorry_ Mr. Sassy Pants. I meant what I said though. I will not stop this car every fricken hour for you and your small bladder," Dean retaliated.

"I don't have a small bladder!" I huffed and crossed my arms. I looked out the window once again as countryside turned into towns. At times I felt myself nod off to whatever rock song Dean had playing in the car. We stopped at a motel in Dayton Ohio for the night. It was weird knowing I wasn't far from my home state of Indiana.

Dean opened the door to the motel room and we all dropped our bags by the door. There were two twins beds, two wooden chairs, and a small table. I looked over at the two fully grown men knowing I'd be the one who ended up squished on a bed with one of them.

 _'Man I really wish that growth spurt would hit sooner rather than later…'_

Dean clapped his hands together, "Who's up for some grub?" I smiled at the mention of food. I was starving.

 _March 22nd,_

 _'My first time travelling with Sam and Dean was enjoyable, and wasn't out of the ordinary. I have noticed that Sam has something troubling him. When he thinks people aren't looking, his face shows the weight of loss and guilt. I wonder why he's so sad? Dean sends his brother glances from time to time, and I see him try and whisper to Sam who just tries to shrug it off. Dinner was interesting though. Dean has a thing for dives and bars according to Sam. Something I was quick to pick up on was Dean's fascination with the opposite sex. Me and Sam had to suffer through him and our waitress' flirting. Pathetically, it made me think of Maeve. The way she'd send me flirty winks or teasingly 'drop hints' at me. I'm so lame… I also wound up sharing a bed with Sam, who doesn't seem to be using it cause despite it being 11:30 at night he's still in his jeans and shirt. I thought the Winchesters would've been asleep by now (well, Dean is at least) so I'd have time alone to write. Now I feel Sam's glances at me from the bed. You know what, I'm just gonna try and sleep._

I slowly shut my journal and slip it into my bag before making my way to the bed. Sam makes room for me and I crawl in.

"Our dad has one too…" I look over at Sam.

"What?"

"A journal. That's what you were writing right? A journal?" I look away.

"Uh, yeah basically. I just want to keep track of my experiences away from home," I fidget and see Sam smile from the corner of my eyes as he flips channels on the motel tv.

"Our dad always wrote about his hunting experiences. If he found useful information he wrote that down too. Some of his entries are just about me or Dean or our mom though, what he's feeling or thinking about on our birthdays or their anniversary or whatever," I looked up at him.

"Is it okay if I ask something?"

"You wanna know where our parents are?" I nod and Sam lets out a sigh.

"Well our mom died when I was a baby, that's how my family got into the whole hunting business. Dad wants revenge on the thing that killed her. Dean and I have no idea where our father ran off to and now we're trying to find him while picking up cases along the way,"

"Your dad just left? Without telling you guys?"

"Well he was originally on a solo hunt in California, but he hadn't gotten a hold of Dean in a few days. So, Dean picked me up at Stanford and dragged me on the case. After that I just… I decided to help him out," Sam cleared his throat and I frowned at him,"

"What is it you're leaving out?" I asked him

"Huh?" Sam looks at me.

"There's something you're not telling me. Is it the reason why you seem to sad and distant?" I sit up a little as Sam looks away.

"I'll tell you another night. You should get some sleep," and despite my increasing worry for the younger brother I turned on my side and went to sleep.

3rd Person Pov

Dean's body awoke him too the sound of the door to him room opening. He laid still and gripped the knife under his pillow. Danny was also alerted to the abrupt noise and opened one eye. He scowled seeing Sam at the door.

 _'Why was he out so damn early?!'_ As Sam walks further into the room Dean sits up with a start.

"Whoa, hey it's just me," Sam says.

"What the hell? What time is it anyways?" Dean says as he lays back down.

Danny lets out a groan and chucks a pillow at Sam, "You two suck! I was trying to sleep."

"Well rise and shine you two. It's 5:45," Sam sets a bag on the table with food.

"In the morning?! Did you even sleep last night, Sam?" Dean sits up again to look at is brother while Danny stumbles out of his bed to grab fresh clothes.

"Yeah, I got a few hours," Sam answers.

"Liar," Dean and Danny retort.

"I was up at three in the morning and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial" The older Winchester adds.

"What can I say? It's great tv," Sam says sarcastically as Danny retreats to the bathroom Dean looks at his brother.

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

"Dean I'm fine. Could we not talk about this with company?"

"Danny's in the bathroom, it's fine. Look, you need to start sleeping Sam," Sam raises his eyebrows at his brother

"Worried about me are we?" Dean gives him and unamused look.

"I need you sharp or else you'll be a liability on the job. If you can't hack it, I'll have to rely on short stack to cover my ass," Danny walks out of the bathroom and and glares at Dean.

"I'm not that short! Besides, I don't wanna cover your stupid ass…" Sam laughs and Danny stomps over to his bag.

"Hey! You'd be lucky to cover it! My ass is quite fabulous…"

" _Oh yeah. So lucky,_ " Danny quips.

Sam snorted as he tried to hide his amusement from his older brother. Dean Glared at the two.

"You both suck," the hunter grumbled as he went to the bathroom to change.

"How old is Dean again?" Danny asks

"Twenty-seven," Danny chuckles as he opens up a can of soda

"Could've fooled me," Danny smirks at Sam as the older man busts out laughing. Dean storms out of the bathroom, a pout evident on his face.

"You two better not be making fun of me or I swear to God…" Dean muttered grabbing his keys.

"Oh not at all, Deanie. Do you want some apple juice before we get on the road?" Danny smiles innocently as Dean glares.

"No I do not want-" Dean's cell phone rings and the older man makes a face at Danny before answering.

"Hello?"

 _"Dean? This is Jerry Penowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back?"_

"Oh yeah, up in Catasauqua Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?" Danny rushed over to where Dean sat on the bed and strained to hear what he could of the phone call before Dean waived him away.

 _"Oh no, it isn't that. Something else has come up that I think requires your expertise,"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jerry," Dean hung up and looked at his two companions, "Found a case. Who's up for a trip to Pennsylvania?" Danny grinned as he pulled on a hoodie.

"Let's go! My first case!" Danny rushed out of the motel as Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"He seems too excited for this gig," Sam says worried for the young boy.

"Ah, maybe he's just got fighting spirit. The kid's been through a rough go, maybe he just wants to take his mind off of whatever he's going through," Dean reassured his brother.

"I just… This job, it's hard to cope with. And Danny is still a kid,"

"We were kids when we started out and we turned out fine. I ain't scared of nothing," Dean interjects as the brother grabs their things and make their way to the impala where Danny waited impatiently.

"Says the guy who keeps a giant knife under his pillow while he sleeps," Sam jabs.

"That isn't fear, that is precaution," Dean says as they pile into the car.

"I'm really glad you guys came. I oughta be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and you dad really helped me out," Jerry looks at Sam as he walks the trio through a workshop.

"Yeah, Dean told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam inquires

 _"Poltergeist? I love that movie!"_ Danny snorts at one of the workers outburst.

"hey , no one was talking to you! Keep walking," Jerry snaps, "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Nearly tore my house apart. If it wasn't for you and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive," Jerry leads the boys to his office as Danny looks at Dean in awe. Dean smiles at Danny before casting a smug grin to his younger brother.

"You were in school weren't you, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking some time off,"

"Oh well I could tell your dad was real proud of you. Talked about you all the time."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "he did?" Danny frowned.

 _'Does Sam not think their dad is proud of him? With the way Dean talks about their dad it doesn't seem like they'd have any reason to think that he didn't at least love them…'_

"Oh yeah he did," Jerry turns to Dean, "You know I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Yeah he's…. Wrapped up in another job right now."

"But I thought he was mi- Owe!" Danny gets cut off as Dean elbows him in the gut.

"Oh well, we're missing the old man but we get Sam and…" Jerry looks at Danny.

"Uh, I'm uh… Danny," the teen replied nervously.

"He's a friend of the family," Dean piped in and Jerry nodded his head, giving Danny a polite smile.

"We got Sam and Danny. Even trade huh?" Jerry smiles.

"Nah, not by a long shot," Sam says as Danny nods his head in agreement.

"So why did you call us here, Jerry?" Dean asks.

"I got something I want you three to hear," Jerry leads them into his office and pulls out a CD player.

"I listened to this and well, it sounded right up your alley. I usually wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit recording of United Britannia flight 4285," Jerry says as he presses play.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat. This is United Britannia flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help."_

 _"United Britannia flight 2485, we copy your mayday."_

 _"We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure…"_

All of the sudden the recording cut out and there was static. Danny furrowed his brow as he heard a whisper…. A voice. _"No survivors…"_

A growling and a roar was heard over the recording before cutting off.

Danny's POV

 _'No survivors? What the heck was that?! A ghost? Why did it want to crash the plane?'_

I looked at Sam and Dean, it was clear I was the only one to make out that last sentence in the static, but why? I've never done something like that before.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south of here. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow and nobody knows why. Only a hundred people on board, seven were able to get out alive," Jerry tells us.

 _'Wait, but the ghost said there would be no survivors… Maybe that was it's goal and failed? If the ghost didn't achieve what it wanted then could it possibly go after the other survivors? I have to tell Sam and Dean! Shit, if I tell them then they'll question how I know all of that… I'll just have to lead them in the right direction._

"Who were the survivors?" I ask.

"The pilot, Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh… He's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," Jerry answers.

"You don't think it was," Sam says

"No I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifest, um a list of survivors as Danny mentioned-"

"Right. And, uh, anyway we could take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asks.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the NTSB has the wreckage locked down in an evidence warehouse, Fellas. No way I've got that kind of clearance.

Dean nods, "No problem."

"One more thing… Can we… can we have a copy of the recording?" I ask Jerry as I twiddle my thumbs nervously, "There might be something on there we've overlooked…"

"Of course you can."

We left the workshop and got back into the impala. I breathed out a big sigh of relief. I have the recording. Now to get Sam and Dean to actually _look_ at it.

"You know taking the recording was smart. How did you know to think of that?" Dean asks as he starts the car.

"Uh.. I uh…. The internet?" **(- Reference here!)** I reply as Dean nods his head in approval. Sam gets to work at looking through the recording on his laptop and I grin victoriously.

 _'Huh, I guess ghosts leave messages a lot. Sam's already on it. They'll find the strange ghost voice, and then I'll just casually hint at the ghosts going after survivors…'_

I let out a yawn and after a few minutes Dean stops in front of a copy shop, "What are we doing here?"

"Well if Jerry can't get us into the wreckage then we need something that will," Dean answers as he turns around to give me a grin.

"I don't think I like that look on your face. It screams, 'I'm about to do something stupid and illegal.'" I frowned as Sam snorted.

"Okay, you are a real smartass, you that Kid?" I smirk and cross my arms at Dean.

"Oh trust me, I know I am." Dean gets out of the car and enters the copy shop. Sam also decides to get out and lean against the car to stretch his legs. I stay in the back seat waiting silently for Dean.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes Dean comes back out and I poke my head out the window, dangling my arms out of the car, "Finally!"

"Dude you've been in there forever," Sam tells his brother.

Dean holds up two laminated cards with a smile, "You can't rush perfection."

Sam takes one and inspects it as I crane my neck to look, "Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Wait a minute. Where's mine?!" I exclaim.

"One" I don't have a photo of you so I couldn't make you an ID and two: you don't even look close to being old enough to work for Homeland Security," Dean says.

I huff at him, "I don't look that young!"

"No offense Danny, but you clearly look like you should be in high school," Sam adds as Dean chuckles.

"Yeah, you can't even grow a beard, much less pull of faking to be Homeland Security,"

"You're a jerk…" I huff again and lean back against my seat.

"Can Danny even legally drive a car?" Sam asks.

"I have a permit!" I cry out as the two men try and stifle their laughter.

Sam and Dean get in the car, "So listen to this. There is definitely E.V.P. of the cockpit recording," Sam tells Dean.

 _"You're welcome,"_ I say as I fake cough. Dean gives me an unamused look. Sam pushes his laptop closer to dean and I lean forward as Sam plays the edited audio.

There were a few indistinctive noise before the voice I heard whispered to me in the office rang out clear as day, _"No survivors…."_

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean asks.

"Clearly whatever this is didn't want seven survivors," I input.

"Yeah, okay, but _why?_ " Dean says as Sam shrugs.

"Got me."

"So does this mean the flight is haunted?" I ask the two hunters.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships; like Phantom travelers. Or, remember flight 401?" Sam replies,

"Right the one that crashed. Then the airline salvaged some of its parts and put it into other planes. Then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean says.

"Right."

"So maybe it's a similar deal?" I ask.

"Alright, we'll go with the kid's theory. So which survivor do we wanna talk to first?" Dean asks as he scans the list.

Sam points at a name and I lean in closer to see it, "third on the list, Max Jaffe."

"Why him?" Dean asks.

"Well one, he's from around here and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did,"

"What makes you say that, Sam?" I ask.

"I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him," Sam answers, "Riverfront psychiatric hospital."

"A psychiatric hospital?" Dean questions.

"Yep. admitted himself right after the plane crash," Sam confirms as Dean starts the engine.

"Well then I guess we should go pay him a visit," Dean agrees as he pulls away from the copy shop.

3rd Person POV

"I don't understand, I already spoke with Homeland Security. And what's with the kid?" Max says as the three hunters walk with him through the yard.

"It's take your sibling to work day. And some new information has come up, so if you could answer a couple of questions," Dean responds.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asks.

"Like what?" Max asks looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean provides.

"No, nothing," Max responds.

They all make their way to a table and sit down, "Look, Mr. Jaffe, you checked yourself in here right?" Dean asks as the man nods.

"Can I ask why?" Danny pipes up and Max turns to face him.

"I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"And that caused you to admit yourself here? Seems a little extreme. Why not just visit a therapist twice a week? It'd be a lot cheaper," the teen continued.

"I-I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore. You're just some kid, why are you even asking the questions?"

"Our brother is on to something here. I think that you did see something up there. We need to know what," Dean gives Max a hard look.

"No. I was delusional, seeing things,"

"Oh," Dean looks at his two companions with a mock look of empathy, "he was seeing things," Sam turns to Max, taking over the questioning.

"It's okay, just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please."

"There was this man. And, he had these… eyes. These, uh, black eyes and I saw him, or I thought I saw him…"

"What?" Dean presses

"I thought I saw him open the emergency exit," The three hunters look at each other as Max continues to speak, "but that's- That's impossible, right? I mean I looked it up. There was something like two tons of pressure on that door."

 _'What the hell? Why would a ghost bother to open the exit when it can just take over the plane? If it had been Technus or Skulker, they would've just hacked the plane's engine systems to gain full access to the controls… But this isn't the same type of ghost I'm used to facing. Their haunts have more of a pattern to them than I'm used to seeing,'_ Danny thought to himself.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked.

"What are you, nuts?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me," Max said and Danny sat up, confusion written all over his face.

"He sat in front of you? Like, he was a normal, ordinary, passenger? No… weird, facial…. Disfigurement?" Danny asked as Max looked at him oddly.

"Uh, no. normal up until he opened the exit door mid flight. No facial oddities, and he definitely didn't look like some mirage."

 _'But I could've sworn… what could it be if it isn't a ghost? I heard it speak before Sam messed with the recording! What other signals could my ghost hearing pick up on other than signals of….'_

"Signals of the dead…" Danny muttered aloud.

 _'Ghosts aren't the only dead things. Maybe it's a vampire, but that doesn't make sense for one to crash a plane. What other supernatural creatures are dead?'_ Danny thought hard for a minute as the Winchesters got up to leave. The answer finally hit him in the car as he pulled out his journal.

"That's it!" Danny cried out.

"What the hell is up with you?" Dean asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Danny says and opens his journal to look at a picture of his previous flatmates. He smiled softly and thanked Thomas for the sudden revelation.

 _'Demons are corrupted souls of the dead. It wasn't a ghost but a demon who crashed the plane. But why? What use does a demon have murdering a whole aircraft full of passengers? How the hell am I going to tell Sam and Dean?'_

A little while later, Danny and the Winchesters pulled up to a nice looking suburban home.

"This is it. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam said.

"Man I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up a PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," Dean said.

"Not if you're human," Sam rebutted, "But maybe he was something else. Some kind of creature in human form maybe?"

"Like a demon?" Danny asks.

"Demon? Where did you get that kinda crazy, Crazy?" Dean asks, "Has Bobby been filling your head with nonsense? Why would a demon crash some little flight in the middle of Pennsylvania?" Danny shrugged.

"Because it could?" Danny said nervously.

"Danny isn't wrong. Demons do whatever they want, they don't usually operate on logic and reason. They wreak havoc without any real agenda," Sam inputs.

"Yeah, but does that really look like some creature's lair to you two?" Sam and Danny look at the cozy little home behind them.

"I… guess not…," Danny answers.

"Exactly, ghost haunting," Dean said as he led the group to the front door.

Danny glanced around the home as he sat on the couch next to Mrs. Phelps awkwardly. Sam inspected a picture of a man and asked her, "This is your late husband?"

She nodded, "Yes, that was my George."

 _'Man, this part is so boring. I don't get to do anything cause I'm too young to play the parts…'_ Danny thought to himself as he sighed softly.

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked as he gave Danny a warning look.

"He was headed to a convention in Denver," Mrs. Phelps affirmed, "Did you know he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" Danny looked at the woman and frowned. Losing loved ones is hard, and to think about a loved one dying while going through their worst fears was something this woman probably would never forget. Tentatively, Danny reached his hand out and gave the woman a gentle pat on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and the teen retracted his hand quickly.

"I'm… I'm sorry he had to experience that. And-And for your loss…. Of course," Danny scratched at the back of his hand, refusing to make further eye contact with the woman. Sam smiled gently as she gave Danny a quiet 'thank you.'

"How long were you two married?" Sam asks Mrs. Phelps.

"Thirteen years," she replies.

"And all that time… did you ever notice anything strange about him?" Sam wonders, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Mrs. Phelps looks at the three boys for a moment, "Well… He had acid reflux if that's what you mean." Danny grinned amusedly into his hand.

The three boys left the house and Sam began to rant, "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil personified," Dean agrees.

"Unless he was possessed!" Danny pushes.

"Kid, for the last time, I don't believe it could be a demon. You can't just jump to conclusions," Dean says, "our next step is to get into that NTSB warehouse. Sorry Danny, but you'll have to sit this part out. It's tricky business, and you're too young to play Homeland Security."

"So I have to wait in the car?! What am I a pet?!"

"No, you're a child," Sam says.

"Am not!"

"Are too you damn dweeb," Dean shoots back as they cross the street to the impala. Danny could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears and his hands softly glowed, charging up for a blast before his willed his power away and quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Dean, lay off him. You're supposed to be mature," Sam gives his older brother an unsatisfied look.

"Well what is I don't wanna be mature?" Sam rolls his eyes at him.

"Anyways, If we want to get into the warehouse, we have to look the part," Sam changes the subject as the three climb into the car.

Danny leaned against the hood of the impala as he wrote a few words in his journal, "Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean huffs as him and Sam come out of the tailors.

"No you don't," Sam says as Danny raises his eyes. The ghost boy lets out a chuckle and Dean glares at him.

"You suck, Kid, you know that? Cut it out," Danny continued to laugh as he closed his journal, "I said cut it out!"

"What are you gonna do, Jailhouse Rock me to death?" Danny fires back.

"I would be proud of that reference, but you don't deserve it," Dean says and sticks his tongue out at Danny.

"You two are ridiculous," Sam sighs, "Besides, Dean doesn't look like a Blues Brother,"

"What does he look like then" Danny asks.

"A seventh-grader at his first dance,"

"Correction, you both suck,' Dean growls, "I hate this thing."

"Hey, do you want into this warehouse or not?" Sam asks.

"I could go in instead," Danny smiles, feigning innocence as the Winchester both look at him answering with a stern, "No Danny!"

"Awe man…" Danny pouts as they once again drive off.

NTSB Warehouse; Sam and Dean

The brothers enter the warehouse and flash their 'badges' at the guards on duty. One of the guards lets them in through a door. Dean lets out a low whistle as he walks towards the wreckage.

"Man, this plane is totaled."

"Lets just hurry up and look for clues, Dean. I hate leaving Danny in the car alone and besides, every minute we're here is a minute we risk getting caught by the real Homeland Security," Sam says.

"Relax, Sammy we'll been in and out before you know it. And Danny's fine in the car. I think."

 _With Danny:_

The teen crawls into the driver's seat and sifts through Dean's cassette tapes. "Black Sabbath, ACDC, Blue Oyster Cult… Kansas?" Danny scrunches his nose and puts the cassette back, "Who the hell names their band Kansas? Does anyone even live there? Or maybe I'm thinking of Idaho…" Danny cranks the radio volume up and starts rummaging through the compartments.

 _Back with the Winchesters:_

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. I left the keys in there so the A/C running," Dean finishes as he pulls out a strange looking device.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"It's an EMF detector, what else would it be?" Dean answers as he turns it on and starts scanning pieces of the wreckage.

"I know what an EMF is, but why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?" Sam raises his eyebrows in question.

"Because that's what I made it out of, duh," Dean says as the EMF goes off on a piece of the wreck, "Come check this out."

Sam walks over and peers at a piece of metal, "What's this? Some kind of ectoplasm?" Sam pulls out a piece of cloth and a plastic bag to collect a sample of the strange residue.

Suddenly the door Sam and Dean enter through busts open. The boys turn and see the guards and two very real agents come through.

"Sam, run!" Dean grabs his brother by the arm and drags him out the exit door and the Winchesters make a mad dash to the impala. Sam makes it into the vehicle as Danny looks at him curiously.

"Why are you outta breath?" Dean dives in back and slams the door shut.

"No time for questions just drive!"

"I don't have a license! Why are you back there?" Danny asks.

"DRIVE!" The Winchesters yell as Sam shifts the car out of park and Danny slams his foot on the gas, white-knuckling the steering wheel.

"Holy shit. We're gonna crash. We're gonna die. WHY AM I DRIVING?!" Danny yells.

"You were in the driver's seat, Bitch," Dean says as he tears off his tie.

"Douchebag…" Danny mutters.

"Okay, Danny you can slow down now. I think we lost those Homeland Security guys," Sam says as Danny gently lets off the accelerator.

"Ha! You nearly got caught. How funny. So that's why you both looked like bats outta hell. Did you at least find something?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, we found some residue of a piece of the plane. We're going to take it back to Jerry, maybe he can analyze it," Sam says.

"That's great! Real wonderful. Now, when do I stop driving this thing? I'm actually kinda freaking out right now."

" _You're_ freaking out?! You're the one driving my Baby without any clue of what you're doing!" Dean shouts from the backseat.

"Hey! You told me to drive! And no backseat driving, Dean!" Danny yells.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FRONT SEAT DRIVE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING AT ME!" Danny turns to glare at Dean, but Sam pushes his face forward.

"Danny eyes on the road! Dean, shut up," Sam exclaims and he grips the door tightly.

"Bitch," Dean mutters.

"Jerk," Sam shoots back, "Okay Danny, just slow down, turn the blinker on. That toggle on your left, right there. Kay, now I want you to turn into this strip mall right here. Danny _right here._ Danny!" Sam cries out as Danny jerks the impala into the strip mall. The tires of the vehicle screech against the pavement and the three feel the left side of the car hit the curb. Danny slams on the brake and the car lurches forward with it's sudden stop.

"Oops…." Danny hunches his shoulders and glances at Sam, "Sorry."

"That's….. That's okay. You did it. We're safe,"

"This isn't okay!" Dean roars as he tumbles out of the car to inspect his car, "He's on the fucking curb! Oh, Baby I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never let that heathen hurt you again," Dean coos softly as Sam put the car in park and him and Danny get out.

"Dean, the car is fine," Sam sighs at his antics.

"You are both lucky that Baby is fine! If she wasn't you'd both be skinned alive!" Dean growls as he climbs into the front seat, "You two get in before I change my mind and strand your asses!"

"Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Should I point out the paint I chipped of the front?"

"Do you want to live?"

"...Yes..."

"Then no, no you shouldn't mention the chipped paint."

Danny sighed and rested his head in his hand as they sat in Jerry's office. Jerry was inspecting the residue Sam and Dean found in the warehouse.

"Well, it looks like what you found was sulfur," Jerry says as he pulls away from the microscope to look at the three boys.

"Sulfur?" Dean questions aloud.

"Sulfur is usually left by demons, not ghosts," Sam says.

"HA! I told you guys! I told you! It's a demon who crashed that flight," Danny cries out.

"A demon? They exist?" Jerry asks as they all hear a loud bang and Jerry sighs, "Feel free to stay as long as you need. If you will all excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry leaves and begins shouting as Dean goes to the microscope.

"So are we really dealing with a demon?" Sam asks.

"Looks like it." Dean says.

The hunters get back to the hotel. The three stare blankly at computer screens, flipping through different websites with lore on demonic possession.

"Sam, Danny, have you two found anything?" Dean asks.

Sam sighs and leans back in his seat, "The websites basically say the same things we already know about demons. You can't kill a demon, only send it back to hell, and holy water hurts them."

"I also found a spell to exorcise a demon," Danny inputs but the two hunters wave him off.

"Old news," Dean says.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" Danny slams his head down on the table.

"Wait, I found something. According to this article the japanese believe that demons could be the source of natural disasters such as plane a ship wrecks," Sam said.

"God… we've never dealt with demons before. I wish dad was here, this case is bigger than we thought," Dean said as his phone rang.

Dean answered, "Hello?" After a few minutes Dean hung up and sighed, "Jerry just told me Chuck Lambert died in another plane crash, 40 minutes after it took flight. Hey, didn't flight 2485 crash after 40 minutes?"

Danny starts pulling up old articles from around the area and looks at Sam, "Guys, there's been multiple planes that have crashed forty minutes into their flights It's probably the same demon right?"

"Kid's probably right," Dean says, "Come on, Losers we have to check out Chuck Lambert's crash site."

After the boys checked out the wreckage in Nazareth, they stopped by Jerry's once again.

"Well, this is definitely more sulfur. So is it confirmed? Is it really a demon?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it's a demon," Dean confirms.

"It seems to have been doing this for years, with many different planes crashing after only being in the air for forty minutes," Sam continues.

"Forty is actually said to signify death in the bible," Danny jumps in and adds.

"And now that Chuck was killed we think he's gonna go after the survivors of flight 2485," Dean finishes.

"So what does this mean? Do you guys know how to get rid of it?" Jerry asks.

"We will get rid of this thing, don't worry. We're going to try and get ahold of the other survivors, keep them on the ground until we gank this thing," Dean says.

"I'm glad I can count on you boys," Jerry says with a smile.

Later, Sam got off the phone, "So that was the last survivor, and they don't plan on flying anytime soon. The only one we have to worry about it the flight attendant, Amanda Walker. She's scheduled to be on a flight in the next hour."

"So we have to get to the airport before her flight," Dean says.

"How? We're like three hours away!" Danny exclaims as Dean steps on the gas.

"We'll make it, Kid, don't worry."

As the three make it to the airport, they rush to the nearest counter.

"Excuse me, we need to get a hold of Amanda Walker," Dean says as the assistant directs them to a phone.

 _"Hello this is Amanda speaking."_

"Hey Amanda, I'm sorry to tell you that your sister is in the hospital. You really should stop by and see her," Dean grins and gives Sam and Danny a thumbs up. Danny just shakes his head.

 _"Oh my god, Ally is in the hospital? I sould….. Wait a minute, I was just on the phone with my sister. She's sitting at home! Who the hell are you?! Wait, did Joey put you up to this?"_

Danny snorts overhearing Amanda and Dean smacks him upside the head, "Uh yeah, yeah he did. You got me! He's just… really bent outta shape, you know?" Danny rubs the back of his head and glares at Dean.

 _"Awe, well how about this, you tell Joey that I will call him once my flight lands. I have to go, bye."_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean groan as the line goes dead, "Well _that_ didn't work. What do we do now?"

"No other choice but to get on that flight," Danny says as Dean pales.

"Good idea Danny, I'll get the tickets. Dean, you and Danny go to the car and grab anything that we could possibly sneak past security," Sam says.

"No! No, no, no, no! There has to be another way! A way where we _don't_ get on a plane!" Dean cries.

"Why do you- Wait, hold on… Is Dean Winchester afraid of flying?" Danny asks. The teenager starts to laugh as Dean's silence confirms his theory, "Oh come on Dean, you deal with every monster known to man and you can't _fly?!_ '

"Hey, shut it," Dean points a finger at Danny.

"Now is not the time you two. We have to get on that plane or it will crash," Sam reasons.

'Fine!" Dean grumbles as him and Danny go to the car.

"Dean? Dean the plane hasn't even left the ground yet," Danny tells the older man.

Dean glared at him as his hands gripped the arms of the seat tightly, "Shut up! This stupid thing is a death trap…"

"I didn't know you hated flying so much," Sam turns to his brother.

"Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Dean snaps back

"Uh, because it's cheaper and you have an unhealthy obsession with your car?" Danny quips as Sam snorts.

"I doooo….." Dean trails off.

 _"Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we are about to lift off."_ Danny looks out the window, watching as the plane circles around the track, then gains it's momentum to fly into the air. As the plane begins it's ascension Danny sighs, _'It'd be nice if I was flying free. It's so much more fun than an airplane.'_ The ghost boy hears faint humming and turns to Dean sitting next to him. Sam also raises his head to look at his brother.

"Dude, are you humming Metallica?" Sam asks, giving his brother a strange look.

"It calms me!" Dean snaps and continues to hum 'For Whom the Bell Tolls.'

"You should hum Master of Puppets, it's my favorite," Danny says with a grin.

"No! I will not do your bidding! I will give you brownie points for liking and knowing Metallica though," Dean replies. After a few more minutes of Dean's humming the seat belt light turns off.

"Okay, now we're looking for someone scared and vulnerable. Someone the demon can easily manipulate," Sam says. Danny points to a pale-looking Dean.

"Not me! I swear to God kid you have a fetish for pissing me off." Danny laughs and shakes his head.

"Nope, no fetish, you're just easily pissed off."

"Cut it out guys! I swear you are both children," Sam groans.

"I am a child, I'm only fifteen!" Danny remarks.

"Well I an adult so I take that comment offensively you bitch!" Dean huffs.

"Shut up. Now, who wants to go and look for the possessed human?" Sam asks.

"I'll go," Dean unbuckle his seat belt and hesitantly stands up.

"Good luck," Danny says.

"And don't forget demons flinch in the name of God,' Sam says.

"Yeah, I know. I've done my research," Dean gives his brother an annoyed look.

"Don't forget to say it in latin!" Danny calls.

" _I frickin' knows!_ " Dean growls.

"Wait, one more thing," Danny says.

"What?!"

"The latin word for God is Christo," Sam says.

"Yeah, Christo, got it, whatever." Dean heads down the aisle and Sam slides into his seat.

"I don't think Dean likes me much," Danny mutters as he looks out the window.

"No, that's not true… Dean's just…. He's just not used to having new people around. Growing up, the new people we met were people who we had to lie to in order for us to get the case done. It's rare to meet new hunters, usually you lose hunters because the job is hard, and the thing with you is that you're a kid. Dean sees what our childhood was like in you," Sam says.

"Was your childhood that bad?" Danny asks.

"Our dad wanted us to be soldiers, and he's been hellbent on revenge ever since our mother died. I didn't want to spend my life chasing something that killed someone I barely remember. Dean and my father feel differently. I loved my mother, don't get me wrong, but something tells me that this isn't what she would have wanted…" Sam fidgets with his fingers.

"I don't think any parent should want this life for their kids. And you and Dean are good guys, so I'm choosing to believe your dad wanted something different for you too and circumstances just got in the way," Danny smiles at Sam as Dean sits back down.

"I ran into Amanda, she's not the demon."

"You didn't find him at all?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head.

"I uh! Have to use the bathroom!" Danny climbs over the brother and rushes to the restroom locking himself in.

"Alright, time to go undercover. Going Ghost!" Danny smirks as he sees the familiar rings of light. His t-shirt and jeans are replaced with his black and white hazmat suit, his dark raven hair turns white, and when he looks at himself in the mirror his baby blue eyes glow a toxic green. Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom; which could be both good and bad.

Danny's POV

 _'Okay, so now I can go invisible and sniff out the demon, I only have thirty minutes until the thing attempts to crash the plane. I can't let Sam and Dean see me either, or they'll try and kill me again.'_ I turn invisible and phase through the bathroom door. I slowly glide between the two aisles, looking for…. _'What the hell am I looking for?'_

I facepalm as I decide to make my way into the cockpit. I phase through the door and float above the pilot and copilot.

 _'Okay, so Thomas told me the best way to spot a demon is spray them with holy water or look for black eyes. Wait! Sam and Dean said they flinch at the name of God! Ugh, come on, Danny you gotta think like a B-average student, not a C-average student..'_

"Christo," I whisper softly. The pilot turns, looking for me, but _the copilot flinched._ It's the copilot! He gets up the head for the door. As he exits I swoop down and enter his body.

 _'Holy crap, it's kinda cramped in here…'_ I think as something knocks me down.

"This is my vessel! Get out or I will kill you!" The demon roars as I shoot an ectoblast at it; metaphorically mind you.

The demon crashes into me and sends us both to the ground, "You wanna play hardball?" I ask as I blast it away again, "I'll play hardball."

3rd Person POV

"Where the hell is Danny?" Dean asks as the copilot leaves the cockpit and talks to one of the attendants. Sam and Dean feel a drop in temperature and shiver.

"What the hell? It's suddenly freezing!" Sam says as he looks at the copilot, "Dean, look. His eyes are black."

"Come on, let's go talk to Amanda again." They get up and enter the back room.

"Can I help you two?"

"Amanda listen, we need you to convince the copilot to come back here. It's important," Sam pleads.

"Why would I do that?" she looks at them oddly.

"Because if you don't this plane will crash, just like flight 2485. That first plane crash was no accident," Dean explains.

"How do you know about that? Who are you people?!" She backs away from Sam and Dean.

"Please, Amanda, we're trying to help you. This plane will go down unless you bring the copilot here," Sam looks at her pleading and she sighs, "Fine, I'll bring him to you, but I could lose my job!"

"Ahhhh!" Danny shouts as he's flung about within the copilot's body. Danny gets up and charges up a blast in both hands.

"You are weak. A little ghost like you will not defeat me!" it roars as Danny blasts, the demon screaming in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone!" Danny smirks.

"You are for now!" The demon lashes out, catching Danny off guard as he's flung out of the copilot. Danny flies through the aisle, smacking the back wall of the plane, right between Sam and Dean.

"What the hell?!" Dean jumps out of the way and the brothers look at Danny.

 _'Oh crap, I'm doomed…'_ Danny smiles sheepishly and raises his hands, "I come in peace?" Dean lifts Danny by the front of his suit. "You were the ghost in our hotel room in Woodstock! How the hell are you talking? And where the hell is the brat?!" Dean growls menacingly.

"Who? Danny Fenton? Oh, he's fine! I made sure he was safe! And I've always been able to talk," Danny answers as he tries to pry Dean's hand off of him.

"Ghosts don't make sure people are safe," Dean says.

"Well I do! I'm not like other ghosts! In fact, most of them hate me!" Danny yells, "Now let go of me! And get a fricking breath mint!"

"Wait, Dean, that sounded just like Danny," Sam says.

"Uh, no it didn't," Danny swallows fearfully.

"I swear to God if you hurt that kid…" Dean threatens.

"I can't be possessing Danny! I was just inside the copilot! Trying to battle the _demon_?!" Danny finally gets out of Dean's grip and crashes to the floor.

"How… how did you know about that?" Sam narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"The…. kid told me?" Danny rubs the back of his neck and stands up.

"You're a terrible liar," Dean says, "You know, now that I'm really looking, he looks a heel of a lot like Danny too."

"Yeah…. It's just the hair and the eyes that are different…. Maybe Danny had a twin brother who died." Danny let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You got me. I am Danny's dead twin brother. I watch over him cause we… we were just so close. Danny doesn't like to talk about me, and he definitely doesn't know of my ghostly presence so don't talk about it. At all," Amanda walks in with the copilot and Danny blasts him in the face, knocking him down.

"Well that's one way to keep him here. Amanda, guard the entrance. Don't let anyone back here, got it?" Amanda nods and leaves as Sam and Dean pin the possessed copilot down.

"So now what are you guys gonna do?" Danny asks.

"Exorcise him using holy water and the latin whatever Sammy memorized," Dean answers, "Now shut up. I have half a mind to send you packing, ghost."

"Hey! I've saved people! I'm a hero where I come from!"

"And you're an infestation on the kid's life! You're dead, move on," Dean grumbles.

"Dean! Stop it!" Sam yells at his brother as Danny runs back, to the bathroom to change back into Danny Fenton. When Danny comes back, the copilot is awake and trying to fight off Sam and Dean. Danny rushes over and pins the demon's shoulders to the ground, but is the sent flying into the plane wall. Danny growls and with Dean and Sam not looking he changes into Danny phantom. Danny walks over, his green eyes glowing and puts on hand into the copilot. With a bit of struggle, Danny finally rips the demon out of the copilot and wrestles to keep the black mass stationary.

"Sam! Hurry up!" Danny grits out through his teeth. Sam begins the say the chant, and the demon screams in pain. The plane shakes and the lights flicker as people scream. The demon struggles in Danny's superhuman grasp and Danny blasts it. With a final shriek, the demon disappears and the plane steadies itself once more. Danny lets his arms fall and his body sinks to the ground.

"That, that was a work out," Danny pants. It takes all of his energy not to transform while the Winchesters eye him.

"Okay, who and what are you really? You're not like any ghost we've ever seen," Sam says as the plane begins to shake and rapidly descend.

 _"That' because he isn't just any ghost! He's the arch nemesis of every ghost in the ghost zone! The ghostchild, Danny Phantom! And now, I, Technus, will send him to his doom by crashing this plane!"_ A voice calls out on the intercom.

"Technus?! How did he get here?!" Danny yells over the screaming passengers.

 _"I found you through a random portal that opened before me, so I left through it in order to seek my revenge! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAAA!"_

"Who the hell is this?!" Dean yells, trying to steady the three of them.

"He's a ghost! He's terrorized my town before! He's come out of my par- I mean Jack and Maddie Fenton's ghost portal!" Danny tells the brothers.

 _"Oh, I see you have new lackeys, what happened to the goth girl and the techno geek? Were they no longer your style?"_ Technus taunts.

"We have to get to the cockpit, that's where he'll be!" Danny leads the Winchesters to the front of the plane where the pilot frantically tries to stop the plane's descent. Sam leads the pilot out as Danny tries to pull Technus out of the control panel.

 _"You seem to have lost your edge Danny Phantom! Haha!"_

"Man that guy is frickin' annoying!" Dean yells.

"Tell me about it! Danny pull out his thermos and hand it to Dean, "New plan. Take this, press the button, and sweep it over the control panel," Danny sits at the pilots sit and grips the steering, "Once he's out I'll pull the plane up, if this doesn't work, in one thousand feet we'll crash land!"

"I didn't want to know that!" Dean yell as his uncaps the thermos and aims it at the controls.

 _"That won't work on me! Not until you find me!"_ Technus cries triumphantly.

Dean grins and pull out a little plastic bag, "Then I guess we'll have to fish you out. Dean sprinkles salt all over the control panel. Technus shrieks and phases through into the open.

"What was that fiendish substance you used to chase me out human?!" Technus yells.

"Rock salt you ugly bitch!" Dean press the button and sucks Technus up into the thermos. Danny flips some switches and pulls up on the plane. After a few minutes, Danny has the plane leveled and back in the air. Sam looks at the two of them and nods his head, "We did it. Again. Now let's get the pilot back in here and get out of here."

Danny, still in ghost form, sits down in one of the airport seats, mentally exhausted.

"Where's Danny?" Danny looks up at Dean, "Our Danny. Where is he?" Sam comes over and looks into Danny's eyes.

"Right in front of us, Dean. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person, aren't they?"

"That's ridiculous, this is a ghost, our Danny is human. And it isn't possession," Dean argues and Danny sighs.

"You nearly called the Fentons your parents before correcting yourself," Sam points out, "And the whole I'm Danny's twin brother doesn't make sense if you're both named Danny."

Danny stands up and gestures for the brothers to follow. Danny leads the out of the airport and to the impala where Danny phases through the door and sits down in the back seat.

Sam and Dean look at each other before slowly getting in and looking at the teen ghost. Danny looks at Sam and Dean with Sad eyes before transforming back into Danny Fenton. The car was silent for what Danny felt like was forever.

"Holy motherfucking shit," Dean finally says, "He just- did you see that?" Dean looks at his brother.

"Yeah, Dean I did, I told you," Sam says and Danny grabs his bag, opening the door.

"Whoa, Kid, where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean says.

"I don't know, anywhere. You guys don't want _a ghost_ hanging around," Danny mutters bitterly.

"But you're not a ghost Danny," Sam says.

"Yes, I am. I was in my parents ghost portal when I accidentally turned it on. As the portal broke the wall between our world and the ghost world, I became half human and half ghost! I'm not human, and you've made it clear that hunters like you guys and Bobby hate people like me!" Danny yells.

"Danny, we're not gonna leave you to fend for yourself. You're still just a kid. Besides, you made it clear that not only are there ghosts who want you dead, but that you being half ghost is useful," Dean says.

"We want you to stay, and we won't tell Bobby about it either. You can tell him when you're ready," Sam adds.

"So close the damn door so I can leave. I'm frickin' starving," Dean gripes as he turns the car on. Danny smiles and shuts the door and smiles as Dean drives out of the airport.

 _'Maybe not every hunter is as bad as Thomas and Maeve thought…'_

 **Finally! I finished the next chapter! This one is extremely long because I based it on a supernatural episode. I'm so sorry for the long wait! Good news, I have finished school! I graduate high school in like two days! So I have the whole summer to give you fanfiction! Now, I hope you liked the fact that I let Danny reveal his identity so soon, I didn't plan that. Also, There's probably a lot different near the end of the chapter compared to the end of the episode. One, I had to add in Danny so there's that and two, I had the episode playing while I was typing the first half, but then I went on vacation and wasn't able to watch it while I typed since I don't have a way to play DVD and I don't have Netflix. So, I hope you like my impromptu spin on things!**


	8. Ghost, Ghost, Ghost

Ghost, Ghost, Ghost

3rd Person POV

 _March 25,_

 _So, my first mission has been successfully wrapped up. Sam exorcised the demon who was crashing airplanes, and Dean helped me catch Technus when he managed to escape the Ghost Zone from a temporary portal nearby and came to seek revenge on me. That's all great, but I think the biggest relief is knowing Sam and Dean haven't shot me for being half ghost. Their acceptance shocked me, (mostly Dean's; Sam seems reasonable) and it also made me feel good. The guys had decided to keep me for a little while longer so they could take me on a hunt that was "a little less outta the box," according to Dean. I don't mind, I'm kinda hoping to really use the tricks of the trade this time. I'd love to dig around the trunks stash again. It was so cool! Tucker would love seeing their homemade tech and helping to improve it. Sam would love researching all the cool lore. I haven't thought about home in a while, and I haven't been feeling too bad about it. Being out of Amity Park let all the stress and anxiety roll off my shoulders and I'm started to feel like me again. I've started eating regular meals and the bags under my eyes are fading due to more hours of sleep. I feel good, I look good._

Danny looks up from his journal as Sam, the smarter and more thoughtful of the Winchester brother, starts to mutter and writhe in his sleep. Dean looks over to Sam with concern taking over his face. Danny noticed how much Dean looked out for his younger brother, and it tended to make him feel guilty about ever getting angry at his sister Jazz for the very same thing.

"Sam? Sam. Sammy!" Dean shook him awake. Sam bolted upright and Danny closed his journal to lean forward and check on the man.

"Sam are you okay?" Sam nodded and ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah, fine… I take it I was having another nightmare?"

"Yep," Dean answers.

"Another one," Danny finishes.

"At least I got some sleep," Sam looks at his brother.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean chides him.

"I'm with Dean. Sam this isn't exactly healthy," Danny adds.

"Says the half-ghost kid who ran away from home and was practically emaciated?" Sam retorted.

"That's exactly why you should take it from me!" Danny cried.

"Alright, alright enough. We have a job to do you two. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam and Danny look at an obituary for Steven Shoemaker, "So what do we think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, that's what we're here to find out." Dean smiles at his companions and the three of them walk into the morgue. A man sitting at a desk looks up at the three boys.

"Can I help you?" the man asks.

"Yeah, we're the, uh, med students." Dean fibs.

"Sorry?" the man replies. Danny shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Oh, Dr. Fligavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State, he promised to show us the Shoemaker corpse?"

"For our research paper," Danny adds as the man gave Dean an unamused look.

"Well, I'm sorry, He's at lunch."

"Oh, well he said, uh- Oh, well it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean asks.

"Sorry I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Well, we'll have to start heading back to Columbus by then," Danny says rubbing the back of his neck as Sam and Dean nod and mutter affirmatives.

"Are you really a med student? You look awful young…" The man says eying Danny who grumbles.

"I just haven't gotten my damn growth spurt yet, okay?"

"Look man, this paper is like half our grade so if you don't mind just helping us out?" Dean pleads.

"Look man, No."

Dean lets out a forced laugh and mutters, "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear-" Sam moves Dean to the side, pulling out his wallet. Sam gives the man a look and drops one hundred dollars on the man's desk, who doesn't hesitate to snatch them up, "Follow me."

The hunters were allowed into the autopsy room and Dean glared at Sam, "Dude!" he whisper-yelled, "I worked hard for that money!"

Sam gave Dean a look, "You won it in a poker game."

"Hey, poker is considered a profession," Danny defends.

"Thank you! See, the kid gets it."

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding," Sam inquired to the morgue employee.

"More than that. They practically liquified," he pulled the sheet away from the corpse and Danny, Sam, and Dean all leaned closer to look.

"Any signs of a struggle? Maybe someone did this to him?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Besides the daughter he was all alone."

"So, what's the cause of death?" Danny asks as he crosses his arms.

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure. There's intense cerebral bleeding. This guy has more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes- what would cause something like that?" Sam inquires.

"Capillaries can burst? You see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." The man answers.

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean retorts.

"Of course, haven't you?" Danny remarks shooting a smirk at Dean.

"No, exploding eyeballs are a first for me. But hey, I'm not the doctor.

"You think we could take a look at the police report?" Dean questions.

"For our paper, you know?" Danny smiles at the doctor's aid.

"You know I'm really not supposed to…" The man goads, giving the boys a grin. This time Danny pulls out his wallet and hands him another eighty bucks.

"Maybe this isn't our type of gig. Maybe it's just some freak medical thing this time?" Sam suggests.

"How many times in Dad's varied career has it ever been a freak medical thing?" Dean points out, "and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Almost never," Sam answers.

"Damn," Danny states, "You guys _really_ need a vacation."

"Yeah, no kidding. Let's go talk to the daughter," Sam says.

Danny's POV

Walking into the Shoemaker home was awkward. I looked around at the people dressed in nice, black clothes and felt a little self-conscious. I scrunch my shoulders up and try not to pay attention to the stares we were getting.

"Feel like we're underdressed," Dean mutters to Sam and me.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mutter and Dean looks down at me.

"What's got your panties in a wad?" He asks as we make our way through the house.

"People are staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable…" I mumble. I feel Sam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Danny, we won't be here long," he reassures me. I nod as the three of us make our way to the backyard. I nudge Dean and point out a group of high school girls.

"You must be Donna?" Dean inquires as we make our way over. I look at the girl sitting next to Donna, she's clearly younger than the other girls. _'Must be Donna's little sister. They look alike, and she's definitely broken up.'_ The girl looks up and I give her a small wave. I go and kneel in front of her, giving her a gentle smile.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks at me wearily before answering. "I'm Lily."

"Hi, Lily, I'm Danny. Are you… Are you Donna's sister?" she nods and I smile again.

"I'm sorry you're going through all of this. I promise that one day it'll all be okay."

"How would you know?" she asks.

"Because I do. Life can't suck forever, right?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," one of Donna's friends tells Dean. Lily looks away from me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Donna reassures her.

"Were there ever any symptoms?" Dean asks, "Dizziness, migraines?"

"No," Donna shakes her head and Lily turns to look at her sister.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," Lily says.

"Lily what do you mean it wasn't a stroke?" I ask her gently.

"She's just upset, I'm sorry," Donna tells me.

"It happened because of me," Lily insisted.

"Sweetie no it didn't," Donna looked at her sister with sympathy.

"Lily why would you say something like that?" Sam kneeled beside me to look at Lily's face.

"Right before he died, I said it," She told him.

"Said what?" I asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," I looked at Sam and Dean. _'They can't seriously believe Bloody Mary could be real... Oh God, Dean looks serious…'_

"That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna told Lily.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could've been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean tells her

"No, I don't think so…" Lily mumbles. I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't blame yourself, okay? No one wants that," Me and Sam stand up and the three of us head back into the house, making our way to the upstairs bathroom.

Sam pushes the door open and I feel a tingling throughout my body, "The Bloody Mary legend," Sam says, "Did dad ever find any evidence that is was a real thing?"

"Not that I know of," Dean says entering the bathroom with me, "Alright ghost kid, you're up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask Dean with mild offense.

"What he means, is can you pick up anything that Dean and I can't? You know with… your ghost sense?" Sam translates for Dean.

"Well, I am getting this weird tingling feeling, but it isn't something that's ever happened to me before. I look around the bathroom and a wave of shivers washes over me, "Maybe it's an indication that a ghost was here and maybe…. Left something? I don't know, but she definitely isn't in the house now,"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks.

"If she was still here, the moment we stepped in the house my ghost sense would have gone off," Dean snorts and I give him a hard glare.

"You have a _ghost sense_? What the heck is a ghost sense?" Dean laughs and I raise my hand, blasting him in the shoulder, "Owe! That wasn't necessary!"

"I run cold and a blue wisp will come out of my mouth. I always feel a ghost's presence before I ever encounter them. Bloody Mary, or whoever this is, isn't here anymore and if she is, then she isn't a ghost.," I confirm.

"Sam kneels down and inspects the floor in front of the sink, "Everywhere all over the country, kids say Bloody Mary in the mirror and no one has ever been killed."

"Maybe everywhere else it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," Dean speculates.

"You mean like where the legend began?" Sam ponders.

"But according to the legend the person who says-" I look at the mirror Dean pushed my way before pushing back with a scowl.

"The person who says you know what gets it," Sam finishes for me.

"But here Shoemaker gets it instead," Dean says.

"Right," Sam confirms.

"But the guy still died right in front of the mirror and Lily's right. The way the legend goes, You Know Who scratches your eyes out," I said.

"It's worth checking into," Sam agreed. The hunters hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. They walk out and see one of Donna's friends.

"What are you three doing?" she asks.

"We- We, uh, had to go to the bathroom," Dean lies.

"Who are you guys?" the girl asks.

"Like we said downstairs we worked with Donna's Dad," Dean said.

"He was a Day Trader or something, he worked by himself," she argued.

"No, I know, I meant-"

"And all those weird questions downstairs? What was that?" Sam and Dean looked at each other while I slowly backed away and made myself intangible, escaping through the wall and flying down to the ground so I could make my way to the car.

3rd Person POV

"If you don't give me answers, I start screaming," she crossed her arms and glared at Sam and Dean.

"Alright, Alright," Sam interjected, we're just… checking in on things. Making sure it really was a stroke," Sam shifted his feet as the teenage girl narrowed her eyes at the two brothers.

"So, you're like, cops or something? Donna's dad had a stroke. What more is there?"

"We don't know, but we don't want it to happen to anyone else, that's the truth. Here, if you think of anything, if you or your friends see anything strange, just give us a call," Sam said while handing the girl a piece of paper. Sam and Dean made their way to the car where Danny was lounging in the front seat, eating a bag of potato chips.

"There you two are. What took you so long?" Danny asked as Dean slid into the driver's side.

"We had to talk our way out of a screaming girl, no thanks to you, Casper. And what are you doing up here?! I don't want you anywhere near the wheel of Baby, not after the traumatic experience you put her through," Dean snapped.

"I bumped a curve! Sheesh, it's not my fault no one will teach me to drive…" Danny grumbled.

" _Back seat_ ," Dean said sternly, "Now." Danny crawled to the back and Sam hopped in.

"Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town, we need some solid proof, right? A local woman who died nasty," Dean says as the three boys enter the public library.

"A legend this widespread is gonna be freaking hard. I mean there like fifty different versions of who she is. Some say she a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride- "Danny ticks the examples off on his fingers- "there's tons more, the list goes on and on."

"So, what are we looking for?" Dean asks the other two hunters.

"Okay, so we need to look through local newspapers, public records, as far back as they go. Keeping in mind that every Blood Mary legend has two things in common; The girl is always named Mary and she somehow dies in front of a mirror," Sam says turning towards his brother, "We keep searching until we find a Mary that fits the bill."

"That sounds like it's gonna be annoying," Dean grumbles.

"Not if we-" Sam starts, but is interrupted by Danny lightly smacking his arm and pointing at the computers with 'out of order' signs taped to the screens.

"I lied. This will be _very_ annoying," Sam sighed.

Danny groaned and laid his head on the little table in the motel room. Danny and the Winchesters had been digging through old newspapers and town records for a couple of hours now, and both Danny and Dean were starting to feel worn. Sam had even fallen asleep a half an hour ago. Danny frowned thinking of Sam. His nightmares have steadily gotten worse, and even though he's only known him for a few weeks, Danny cared about the man he secretly labeled, 'The Gentle Giant.' The teen also cared greatly for Dean, who he admired, (he wouldn't tell that to him though).

Danny lifted his head with a start as he heard Sam gasp, his breathing heavy from whatever terror he had been dreaming about. Dean glanced at his brother and Sam looked at the two sitting at the table.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny asked, concern laced heavily in his tone.

Sam looked at Danny then at Dean, "Why did you let me fall asleep?"

Dean slowly sat up in his chair, "Because I'm an awesome brother. So, what'd you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam muttered acrimoniously.

"Yeah, sure you did" Danny said.

"Can we please just drop this, Guys? Tell me what you found out about the case…" Sam sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly while Danny let out a groan before smacking his head on the table.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Sam inquired after hearing Danny's anguish.

"Nope, there was a few local women; a Katherine and a Laura that died in front of a mirror," Dean began.

"And then there was a mirror who fell on a guy named Dave…" Danny grumbled out in frustration, "But no Mary."

Sam sighed and flopped back onto the mattress, "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

Dean glanced at his brother then looked at the aggravated ghost teen before continuing, "The kid and I have also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know, bible reading, that sort of thing, but there's nothing."

"Not a damn thing," Danny reiterates, "Maybe it just isn't Mary, guys…" Sam's cell phone begins to ring and the man pulls it out of his pocket and answers.

"Hello?"

About twenty minutes later, the trio found themselves at a bench, as Charlie, Donna's protective friend, recounts the death of another. Danny sat beside her, rubbing gentle circles on her back, trying to not be awkward and/or flustered by the contact with the girl and she cried and stumbled through her story.

"An-And they found her on the bathroom floor," Charlie swallowed hard before continuing, "And her-h-her eyes," She sniffled and Danny held out his free hand for her to take. Charlie gratefully grabbed his hand and squeezed, "they were gone," Charlie looked up at Sam who stood in front of her.

"Charlie, we are so sorry," Sam told her softly. Charlie sniffled and wiped some of her tears, leaning against Danny for support. Danny rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand reassuringly as she looked back up the two brothers.

"And she said it..." Charlie sobbed, "I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that…" she trailed off for a minute and turned her tearful eyes to Danny, "I'm insane, right?"

"You're not insane," Dean reassured her.

"Oh god, that makes me feel so much worse," she said.

"You shouldn't feel bad at all, Charlie. This wasn't your fault," Danny told her gently.

"Look," Sam spoke, "We think something's happening here, something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it," Dean stated, looking at Charlie, "But we could use your help."

Danny peeked through the window as he floated in front of it, masked with his invisibility. Sam and Dean had convinced him to go ghost, hoping he might be able to detect something they couldn't. Danny wasn't sure if he could or not, but he supposed it was worth a shot, and the Winchesters did know what they were doing since they were experienced hunters and Danny was not. Charlie quickly entered Jill's room and locked the door behind her. She flipped on the lights and made her way over opening the window. Danny floated over behind Sam and made himself reappear before climbing through the window after his companions.

"Danny? What's with your hair? And why the hazmat suit?" Charlie asked.

"It's for the job, I have a special job that those two don't have the skill set for. And My hair, well," Danny grasped for an excuse, "I have a… condition. My hair changes color. Sometimes it's black, sometimes it's white… You never know," Danny gave her a bashful smile and she nodded.

"Alright lovebirds, cut it out. Danny, help us search the room," Dean said as him and Sam started pulling out equipment.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked the girl as dean shut the curtains.

"I told her I needed some time with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie answered as Danny slowly made him way through the room, trying to hone in on anything ghost-like that could have been left behind.

"I hate lying to her," Charlie muttered and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"trust us, it's for the greater good, now hit the lights," Charlie went over and killed the lights.

"What are you guys even looking for?" she asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Danny said absent-mindedly as he wandered around the room, moving towards the bathroom.

"Dean, night vision," Sam said and pointed to the video camera in his hands. Dean flipped on the night vision then turned so his back was facing Sam, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Tell me, do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean cracked a grin as Sam rolled his eyes and Danny let out a snort.

"As if, Winchester," Danny chuckled.

"You're a bitch," Dean grumbled.

"And you're a douchebag," Danny shot back.

"Okay, seriously you two are ridiculous. Are you guys ever gonna get along?" Sam asked as he swept the camera around the room.

"This is us getting along, Sammy. If we weren't getting along the kid wouldn't be here," Dean said.

"Wow, I'm so honored," Danny bit back as Dean chuckled.

"Okay, Okay, focus you two. Look, the first victim didn't summon Mary and the other one did. So, how is she choosing them?" Sam asked as he videoed Jill's closet mirror.

"Beats me," Danny said as he entered the bathroom.

"What I wanna know is why she said it," Dean asked as he gave Charlie a stern look.

"It was just a joke…" Charlie defended.

"Well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean stated. Danny wasn't really listening as he looked at the bathroom mirror. He felt something. There wasn't a ghost here, but _something_ was pulling him to the mirror. Something was different about it. Danny brought a hand up to the glass, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Concentrating real hard, Danny glanced at the mirror, but nothing really and truly presented itself, yet he couldn't shake this feeling.

"Sam, come her with that video camera," Sam walked into the bathroom.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked and Danny pointed to the mirror.

"Something is up with the mirror," Danny moved over as Sam videoed the mirror. Sam paused at the base of the mirror.

"You were right, Danny," Danny peered into the camera and saw blood marks on the wall.

"We have to flip it over," Danny said.

"Hey," Sam called out to Dean, "We have a black light in the trunk, right?"

A few moments later, Sam pulled the mirror off the wall and set it face down on the bed as Dean shut the window and curtains. Danny walked over and Sam looked at him and he began to rip the paper away from the back.

"Here, it right here," Danny pointed to the low center of the mirror, "She touched the mirror, I think she left something, but I can't actually see it I just… I _feel_ it."

"Are you like a psychic or something?" Charlie asked in awe.

"Yeah, something like that," Danny mumbled. Sam turned on the black light and shone it in the area Danny pointed out.

"Gary… Bryman?" Charlie said.

"Do you know who that is?" Sam asked her.

Charlie shook her head, "No." Sam and Dean looked at each other before they started to pack up. Danny looked at Charlie, "Thanks for letting us in, I'm assuming we're going to head out and figure out who Gary is."

"Let me come with you, please. I want to know why this was on the back of Jill's mirror," Charlie begged as she took Danny's hand in hers.

"Uh, well, I mean, I guess it's okay. I don't think Sam and Dean will mind too much…" Danny told her, taking one of his hand and scratching behind his ear awkwardly. Charlie smiled and the three boys snuck back out the window.

A little later Danny, now back in human form, Charlie, and Dean all sat on a bench waiting for Sam to come back with the information they needed. Sam walks over and sits on the ground in front of the others.

"So, Gary Bryman was an eight-year-old boy who was killed in a hit-and-run two years ago. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates, or saw the driver," Sam told them.

"Oh my god," Charlie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Danny asked her.

"Jill drove that car," Charlie told them.

The three hunters looked at each other before Danny had a realization, "guys! Remember the weird feeling I had at Donna's house the other day?"

"When we were checking out the bathroom?" Dean replied.

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"We need to get back to Donna's house, I'm certain there's something written on that mirror," Danny told them.

It didn't take the four of them long to get to Donna's home, and Charlie managed to convince Donna to let them all in. While Sam and Dean went upstairs to check the bathroom, Danny and Charlie were left to keep Donna busy by checking up on her and making small talk. Sam and Dean came back down the stairs and looked at Donna.

"Donna, we have to ask you a few things. Is that okay?" Sam asked gently.

"Yeah, sure," Donna agreed.

"Linda Shoemaker, she was your mother? Where is she now?" Sam asked softly, trying not to startle or upset the girl.

"Why are you asking me all of this?" Donna asked defensively.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam told her.

"Yeah, Linda's my mom okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it. I think you should leave," She glared at Sam and Dean. Dean tried to reason with her, but she refused, "Just get out of my house!" she yelled and stormed off.

"Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Danny replied.

"I think I should stick around," Charlie told them.

"Well, whatever you do- "Dean warned.

"believe me, I won't say it," Charlie told them and the boys left.

The boys were back at the hotel. Sam eyed their current notes on the case, Danny was scrolling through tv channels, and Dean sat at the table staring at his laptop.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked Dean incredulously.

"Yep," Dean answered, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. Danny turned his head to listen to the brothers.

"But if she's haunting the town then she should have died in the town," Sam argued.

"There's nothing local, I've checked, so unless you've got a better idea," Dean quipped.

"There seems to be a pattern with the way Mary's choosing her victims," Sam stated.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean agreed as Danny came over, the gears in his mind turning over what Sam said about Mary having to have died in the town.

"With Mr. Shoemaker, and Jill's hit and run," Sam began.

"They both had secrets where people died," Dean finished.

"There's a bunch of lore on how mirror reveal all of your secrets, that's it's a true reflection of your soul and that is why it's bad luck to break them," Sam informed them.

"right, right… So maybe if you've got a secret, like a really nasty one where someone died, Mary sees it and punishes you for it," Dean theorized.

"Whether you summoned her or not," Sam affirmed.

"Hey guys, not meaning to like change the topic here but, does Mary have to have really died in the town? I mean, when I go ghost, I can possess objects, so can't she do the same thing? I mean, I know a ghost who possessed a mirror at my old school," Danny butted in.

"That actually brings me to what I want to show you too. Check this out," Dean grins and prints out some photos, handing them over to Danny and Sam who inspect them.

"this is the same handprint on the other mirrors…" Danny said, looking at a photo of a dead girl in front of a mirror with a bloody hand print and letters spelled out in blood.

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana," Dean looked at the other two.

"So now what? I mean, this _could_ be our Mary, but how do we know for sure?" Danny asked, "I mean, we can't just go off a handprint, right?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Dean said.

 _'By, 'got it covered,' he meant driving all the way to god damn Indiana to talk to some old guy?'_ Danny thought to himself, his arms crossed over his chest and annoyed look sweeping over his features.

"I was on the job for thirty-five years, a detective for most of that," the owner of the home tells them, "Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder… that one still gets me." He said solemnly.

"Now what exactly happened?" Dean asked the retired detective.

"You boys said you were reporters?"

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself," Danny told him.

"We know she won local beauty contests, dreamed of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And, we know the night of March twenty-ninth, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her," Sam added.

"Cut her eyes out with a knife," Danny finished.

"That's right, the man said.

"When we asked you what happened, we wanna know what you think happened," Dean reiterates.

The old detective leads them into another room before he makes his way over to a file cabinet and pulls out a box filled with papers and folders, "Technically, I'm not supposed to have this," he tells them as he sets the box down in front of all of them.

He pulls out a folder and opens it up to the picture of Mary dead in front of the mirror, "Now, see that there? T-R-E,"

"Yeah," Dean prods.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," the man told them.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked almost eagerly.

"Not for sure, but there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson, and I think he cut her up good."

"Why would he do something like that?" Danny asks.

"In Mary's diary it mentioned a man she was seeing. She'd call him by his initial, 'T.' Well, in her last entry, she said she was going to tell T's wife about the affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Sampson that killed her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it could have been any married man with a name beginning with the letter T," Danny added.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it," Dean stated.

"No prints, no witnesses, he was meticulous." The ex- detective told them.

"Is he still alive?" Danny questioned.

"Nope, if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret, but she never could."

"Where was she buried?" Sam inquired.

"She wasn't," the retired man told them, "She was cremated."

"what about that mirror? It isn't in some evidence lockup, somewhere is it?" Dean asked.

"It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"Do you happened to have the names of her family members by any chance?" Danny asked.

With the hunters on their way back to Ohio, Sam began calling Mary's relatives about the mirror. Danny meanwhile browsed through his phone, trying to kill time. _'I wonder if I should text Charlie and see how she's doing? Ah, but she'll be in school by now. I don't have the willpower to reach out to Sam or Tucker, they'll probably try to convince me to come home if I do… I could text Thomas or Maeve, but they probably don't want to hear from me…'_ Danny sighed heavily and resorted to laying across the back seat and closing his eyes for a nap.

Sam hung up the phone and Dean glanced at him, "So?"

"So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it a weeks ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo," Sam informed him.

"Danny opened on eye as Sam told Dean the new information. With a sigh, Danny heaved himself up and leaned forward to participate in the current conversation instead of taking his nap.

"So, does that mean I was right?" Danny asked.

"Wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes too?" Dean butt in.

"Her spirit is definitely tied up with it somehow, that's for sure, which I guess means Danny was right, she's possessing an inanimate object instead of having died in the town and is still attached to her body," Sam replied.

"Isn't there an old superstition that mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asks, "Cause if that's the case, maybe we should in best in one big enough to fit the brat's ego," Dean glared back at Danny.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"The whole superstition is why when someone dies in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped," Sam answered, choosing to ignore the others' quarrelling.

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit," Danny states.

"Yeah, but how can she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam wonders.

"I don't know," Danny shrugs and looks at Dean.

"I don't know either, but if the mirror's the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean suggests.

"I don't know, maybe," Sam says as his phone rings, "Hello?" Sam says as a scared voice comes out muffled through the phone.

"Charlie?" Sam questions and Danny perks up hearing the girl's name. Sam stays on the phone with her a few moments longer.

"Charlie just keep your eyes covered, me, Dean, and Danny are almost back okay? Just calm down, we're coming," Sam hangs up and Dean presses his foot on the accelerator.

After finding Charlie and bringing her back to their hotel room, the boys frantically begin the process of removing and covering every reflective surface in the room. The mirrors on the walls are taken and flipped upside down, curtains are drawn over the windows, and the lights are turned off. Sam gestures to Dean to cover the tv and Danny quickly sits beside Charlie.

"Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes now, Charlie," Danny reassures her. Charlie raises her head and lowers the collar of her shirt that she had been previously using as a shield. Danny tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You're gonna be okay, we won't let her hurt you."

"Charlie, listen, you're going to stay on this bed, you are not going to look at glass or anything that has as a reflection, okay?" Sam tells her, "As long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," Charlie looks at the trio as a tear rolls down her face, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Danny wipes her tear away, "No, you're not. Not today."

Dean sits down beside Sam on the bed, "Alright Charlie, we need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said it," Charlie told them.

"That's not what we're talking about," Dean replied, "Something happened, didn't it? In your life. A secret, where someone got hurt." Charlie looked at Dean then looked down at the bed.

"Can you tell us about it? Please?" Danny urged gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Charlie looked at him for a moment before speaking again.

"I had this boyfriend. I love him, but he kinda scared me to you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. And I broke up with him and he got upset and said he needed me, that he loved me. He said, 'Charlie if you walk out that door I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said, 'go ahead.' And I left… how could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…. I didn't believe him, you know? I should've…." Charlie let out a sob and Danny murmured reassuring things into her ear.

"Charlie, are you going to be okay by yourself? Do you want one of us to stay here?" Danny asked.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm just going to sit here, and not look at anything reflective. Please, You three go and stop her. Please," Charlie looked at Danny pleadingly and he nodded. The boys climbed into the car and drove to the antique store.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself isn't really Charlie's fault," Dean said while driving.

"You know as well as I do that spirits don't really see shades of gray," Sam said.

"They no longer have the mental capacity for it, their judgement is clouded by the negative emotions left behind by their deaths," Danny added.

"Exactly. Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary," Sam agreed.

"I guess," Dean said half-heartedly.

"I've been thinking that it might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Danny furrows is eyebrows.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? She moves from mirror to mirror, who's to say she's not just gonna keep hiding in the forever? So maybe, we try to pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror, and then smash it," Sam said.

"well how do you know that's gonna work?' Dean retorted.

"I don't, I'm not for sure," Sam admitted.

"And who's gonna summon her? I mean, my secret could have worked if you know, being half _dead_ was still in fact a secret, but here we are," Danny told them.

"Are you really half dead? How can someone even _be_ half dead?" Dean asked the teen, "I mean, yeah, we know you're half ghost, but does that really mean you're half _dead_?"

"Well, now I'm not so sure…." Danny trailed off.

"I'm going to summon Mary," Sam said, "She'll come after me."

Dean shook his head at his brother's words, "You know what? That's it." Dean pulled off the road and put the impala in park, "This is about Jessica, isn't it?"

"Jessica? Who the heck is Jessica?" Danny asked, the boy looked between the two brothers, confusion written all over his face.

Sam let out a deep sigh, "Jessica was my girlfriend. I met her in college, I was in love with her. She died around the time I got back into the hunting business."

"She's the _only reason_ you got back into the hunting business, Sam. If she hadn't died, it'd be me and the ghost kid in this car while you were at Stanford becoming some bigshot lawyer and you know I'm right. This crap is getting ridiculous! Do you really think that this is your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow because you were with me that weekend? Sam, this has got to stop! I mean, the nightmares, and calling her name out in the middle of the night… It's gonna kill you. Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault! If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her! Or hell, take a swing at me since I dragged you away from her in the first place!" Dean ranted.

"I don't blame you," Sam told him.

"well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done," Dean shot back.

"I could have warned her," Sam defended.

"Warned her about what?" Danny asked.

"That's my question exactly," Dean says, "You didn't know it was gonna happen! Besides, this isn't a secret, I know all about it and now Danny knows too, it isn't gonna work."

"If that were the case, Dean, then Sam wouldn't have told me. There's something else, something you're not telling either of us," Danny looked at Sam worriedly.

"Man, for a kid, you're really perceptive," Sam says with a strained smile, "You guys don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Dean insisted worriedly.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you guys, now would it?" Sam replied.

Dean stared at his brother, dumb founded, for a moment before scoffing, "I don't like it. This isn't gonna happen, forget it. And you," Dean turns and points a finger at Danny, "Don't you dare encourage him, and don't you even _dare_ think about doing what he's thinking of doing or anything crazier than that, got it? Bobby told me I was to keep you alive and in one piece and by god that is what I'm going to do!"

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die, unless we do something about it. Who knows how many more people are going to die after that? Now, we're doing this. You've got to let me do this," Sam looked at his brother before Dean sighed and pulled back onto the road.

Danny's POV

Sam pulls out a lock pick and I gently grab his wrist to stop him. I casually glance to check that the area was empty except for the three of us then phase through the door. Once inside, I unlock the door to let the other two inside.

"Dude, breaking in just became ten times easier," Dean grinned and clapped me on the back as he entered.

"Thanks, I try," I said with a mock bow. The three of us walked deeper in the store before stopping and seeing dozens upon dozens of mirrors displayed.

"Well that's just great," Dean grumbled as I pulled out the picture I had of Mary's mirror. We all looked at it for a few moments before Dean said, "Alright, let's start looking."

The three of us fanned out across the floor and I decided if best to go ghost. The rings enveloped me and transformed me into Danny Phantom. I looked over to see Dean staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It just looks cools when you turn or… whatever. Like when Clark Kent unbuttons his shirt to reveal his Superman costume underneath," Dean grinned a little, "Do you have like a catchphrase or some cool pose you usually do when you ghost out?"

"One; it's called 'going ghost.' Two; I usually just announce I'm going ghost so my two friends would know to cover me, there's really nothing special about it and three; did you just compare me to Superman? Because that would be totally awesome," I stated and Dean grinned.

"Hell yeah it's awesome, cause Superman is awesome," Dean exclaimed as he scanned the mirrors around him.

"That's true, but I'm still more of a marvel fan, besides, Batman is slightly cooler only because he doesn't need super powers to fight crime. Otherwise, they're equal," I told him.

"Dude, it's like I built you," Dean said and I grinned at him, using the green glow from my hands as a flashlight. The three of us looked around for a few minutes, scanning the different mirrors for sale intently.

"Maybe they already sold it," Dean called out to Sam and me.

"You may be right, but we haven't checked the whole store yet Dean," I replied.

"They haven't sold it yet," Sam called out to us.

"Did you find it?" I ask hopefully. Dean and I walk over to Sam's location and I pull out the photograph again to compare the mirror.

"This is it," Dean announces before looked at Sam, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I'm so acutely aware of Dean's concern and worry for Sam, partly because I feel those very same things. Sam was kind and loyal, and selfless, he didn't deserve the horrible things that have plagued him. He offered me food when I first left home, he puts others needs before his own and he's smart enough to be that stupid big shot lawyer that he wanted to be yet here he is, out on the road living off of credit card scams and cash won from poker games, staying by his brother's side. I didn't want Sam to risk his life because he felt guilty for Jessica's death. I didn't want Sam to be consumed by hate and anger and revenge, because those feelings eat away ate people, it warps them and strips away the things that made them who they are. Those things are the last things I wanted for Sam, for Dean, for anyone really. Sam looked at his brother and nodded before walking up to the mirror.

"I'm going to stand right here. The moment she shows up, I'm blasting the mirror to bits, okay? Just try and focus on not dying, okay Sam?" I tell him. Sam nods and I float a bit off the ground as I watch the mirrors surrounding us.

Sam looks into Mary's mirror, "Bloody Mary," I ball my hands into nervous fists and ready an ectoblast, "Blood Mary," Sam and Dean look at each other before Dean looks back at the mirror. Sam raises the iron crowbar in his hands, "Bloody Mary." We all wait a minute with baited breath before we all turn to see a light shining out of the front windows.

"I'm gonna go check that out. Danny, keep a close eye on Sam. Smash anything that moves," Dean heads back up to the front and me and Sam look at each other.

"We've got this," I say, "I think…" Sam smiles at me and we choose to stand, (or in my case, float,) back to back, with all the mirrors surrounding us positioned within our sight.

"Danny, how will you be able to see her if she isn't coming after you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a ghost, just like she is. She can't hide from me when I'm like this," I explain as I scan all of the mirrors for any sign of her. Glancing to my right, I see a shadowy figure in the mirror. _'That's Mary! I know it is!'_ I whip around and blast the mirror, the glass shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"She's here, isn't she?" Sam says and I nod an affirmative. I notice Sam tense up, ready to strike at any moment. Sam suddenly swings at the mirror to his left before turning to gaze into Mary's mirror.

"Come on, come into this one," Sam goads and I see her in a mirror little way off. I dash forward and smash the mirror. I look over and duck down, seeing the police peering through the window as Dean tries to persuade them into leaving. I let out a breath of relief at not being caught before the clang of metal hitting the ground causes me to jump.

 _'What the fuck? Wait… Oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ I think as I run towards the sound, "Sammy!" I yell. I weave my way towards Mary's mirror and see Sam kneeling on the ground, his reflection glaring down at him.

 ** _"Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying. Screaming. Burning! You had them for days before she died, didn't you! You were so desperate to be normal, how could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die?!"_**

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yell and jump in front of Sam, my hands charged up in front of my body. The ghost trains it's eyes on me and I feel a pressure in my eyes. I put a hand to my face to feel blood running down my cheeks. Looking into the mirror, I see myself glaring back at me.

 ** _"How could you? You were Amity Park's hero! You were supposed to be their savior, you were the only one protecting them from the ghosts that escaped the Ghost Zone! You had a duty! You abandoned them, you left them to suffer because you couldn't hack it! How could you leave them? You parents, Jazz, Tucker, Sam. They were all counting on you, they needed you, and you left them to die!"_**

I groaned and tried to stay standing, tried to get her out of my head. The pain behind my eyes was becoming unbearable, "Leave. Me. ALONE!" I scream and a green wave of energy shoots from my body smashing a bunch of mirrors around me, including Mary's. I collapse, my energy spent, and transform back.

"Danny! Hey, Kid, are you okay?" Dean grabs my shoulder and I look up at him.

I nod and grin at him, "I'm peachy. Some pain killers would be nice… I've got a splitting headache…" Sam comes over to check on me and the guys help me to my feet. We turn to leave, Me and Sam supporting each other. The three of us pause as we hear something moving pieces of glass around behind us.

"Guys?" I whisper as we hear heavy breathing, "Please, _please_ tell me that it one of you guys, and not the ghost crawling out of the mirror _'Grudge'_ style…." We turn around to see Mary coming towards us. The intense pain in my eyes is back and I cry out in pain before being dragged to my knees. I try and focus, try to conjure up another ectoblast, but I'm drained from the massive tidal wave I caused a moment ago. As she come closer I feel my sense start to fade until Dean grabs a mirror and points it at Mary. Her reflection come to life and reprimands her for all the lives she's taken.

 ** _"You killed them! All those innocent people…. You killed them!"_** Mary began to choke and was reduced to a pile of mirrors shards. With a grunt, Dean throws the mirror he used on her and it's broken into dozens of pieces.

"Sam?" Dean says.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"This is gotta be like, what? 600 years of bad luck?" Dean looks at us and I break out into a grin before laughing.

The next morning, after the three of us have recuperated, we took Charlie home now that she was safe from Mary's wrath.

"This is really over?" She asks us.

Dean looks at us from the driver's seat and smiles, "yep, it's over."

Charlie smiles back, "Thank you, all of you."

"Let me walk you to your door," I tell her and we both climb out of the back seat. I shove my hand into my pockets as we reach her front door. Charlie turns to look at me and I smile sheepishly, "Well, here we are…" I prod the concrete beneath my foot trying to not look like the dork I am.

"Danny, thank you so much. You saved me," Charlie said and I smiled at her.

"It was nothing really… Sam and Dean were there too and, uh, did stuff…" I rubbed the back of my neck and Charlie laughed.

"They didn't comfort me the way you did," she told me. Charlie grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me into a kiss. I froze for a solid moment before closing my eyes and kissing her back. _'Well I'll be fucking damned,'_ I thought as I cupped her cheek, _'I guess being a hunter pays off.'_ The two of us pulled apart and she entered her house. I made my way back to the car with what I could only assume was the biggest, most smug look I probably ever had on my face. I climbed into the car and both Sam and Dean turn to look at me with wide grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"That was serious lip action you just got there, how did you manage to swing that one?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I'm awesome? And I did, you know, help save her life," I replied.

Sam laughed, "Well she was sure grateful."

"We helped save her life too!" Dean cried out.

"Yeah, but you two are old," I retorted.

"I'm not even thirty yet, you asshole!" Dean yelled as he started the car back up.

"Why are you always yelling at me you douchebag?!" Sam groaned and smacked his head against his seat as Dean and I bickered on our way to our next destination.

 **A/N: HOLY CRAP I FINALLY FINISHED! Okay, okay, so I'm about to unload some kinda serious and personal shit for a moment. A lot has happened to me in the past month and a half. One, I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! I am so done with that place, omg. I also went to visit family over the summer where I thought I would get multiple updates done since I have wifi at their house and access to Netflix, etc. Sadly, this is not what happened. You see, since I became a legal adult in March, my father's relatives just decided to inform me on some things that I was NEVER given a heads up about. Things like my father's estate, his disability money, and where the hell all of his belongings ended up even though since he is passed and I AM HIS NEXT OF KIN, I should've had that right. My family meant well, obviously, but the fact that I didn't have my mother with me to help me, and nothing was really ever explained to me ahead of time, all of the legal things plus the constant talk of college, really fucked me up. I stopped eating for awhile, and I even started having anxiety attacks and kinda fell into this rut where attempting to update felt more like a chore than the fun and creative activity I usually see it as. I'm sorry that it had to have affected the amount of time you waited for an update, I really honestly, am not trying to leave you guys hanging for so long. I also had college orientation the moment I got home. Then, yesterday I was at Warped Tour! I also got into my first car accident yesterday, which was really scary. The sun ended up blinding me and according to the lady (who happened to be really RUDE btw) that was in the other vehicle, I ran a red light. No one was severely injured, I came out the worst with a steering wheel burn on my leg, and no one got a ticket. My car was deemed undriveable so it's currently at a repair shop and I'm waiting to see if it's fixable or not. Please pray for me that it is cause I can't afford a new one! I still went and participated in THE LAST CROSS COUNTRY WARPED TOUR EVER! *so many tears* and now I'm curled up in bed waiting for all of the pain in my body to leave.**

 **For some good news, I finally have my own laptop! Better yet, I now have a free subscription with word, so I no longer have to be online to type up my story. I was using Google docs and had to be on my mom's work computer to use the little internet stick she has. Now, I can type up my chapters offline, then us my phone as a hotspot to quickly upload chapters. So, those are all of my reasons as to why you had to wait wayyyyyyyyyy too long for this chapter.**

 **OH! Before I forget, I have to announce who won my contest from last chapter! You all probably forgot I even had one LOL. So My first place winner was ThoughtfulPencil and she won my one-shot which should be posted the same time as this update. Our other winners who get a shout out are Ethiopian1987, Varanus, and on Quotev we had Fnah234! Thanks to you guys who participated and again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and this time I promise to update sooner! Bye Bye~**


	9. Fox and the Hound

Fox and the Hound

Danny's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the rumble of Baby's engine filling my ears. Slowly, I sit up and see Sam driving, Dean sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. It's dark outside, and I don't recall the sun going down.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask Sam as I rub my eyes.

"For about four hours. Dean and I grabbed you some food, it should be back there," Sam answered as I scanned the floor board. I smiled and grabbed the fast food bag, pulling out my already cold dinner.

I unwrap the burger and take a bite, my stomach satisfied at finally being fed again, "Thanks," I mutter out between bites of food.

"You're welcome," Sam glances into the rearview mirror and smiles at me. It's silent for a few minutes while I scarf down my food and I take the time to wonder about our next destination. I crumple the wrapper and throw it back into the to go bag before brushing my hands off on my jeans. I thought about pulling out my journal to write, but it's too dark out for me to see anything. I look back at Sam and contemplate for a moment.

"Hey Sam? Where are we going?" I ask softly.

"Uh, well," Sam pauses for a minute and glances at his sleeping brother before sighing, "We're going back to Bobby's."

"Oh, what for?" I catch Sam's gaze again in the rearview mirror before he looks back at the empty road.

"To take you back, Danny."

I frown and feel a pit in my stomach sink, the feeling of disappointment, "Oh…"

"We told Bobby we'd take you on one hunt, then bring you right back and since the first one ended up being something we weren't expecting we took you on another one, but Bobby is probably getting worried, and you should be in _school_ , you know? So, Dean and I agreed that we should take you back to Bobby's. He'll look after you, and you'll have a more permanent...uh…"

"It's not supposed to be permanent," I tell him quietly.

"What?" he asks.

"Bobby said I was only staying with him for a little while. First, it was only until my concussion was better. Then, it was until he trained me so I could protect myself against the supernatural since I seemed to be getting roped in with them anyways. Bobby didn't plan to keep me forever, or at least until I felt like going home," I pick at a growing hole in my jeans, and Sam is silent.

"Danny, why don't you just go home?" Dean mumbles from the passenger side.

"Dean? You're awake?" I ask.

"I'm a light sleeper, now answer the damn question," he grumbles as he adjusts in his seat.

I look around the car as I try to gather my thoughts, "My friends thought it was stupid.." I end up muttering.

"Tell us anyways," Sam encourages me.

"Well, there were a lot of reasons I left in the first place. I was bullied at school, always getting shoved into lockers and taking the fall for the football players. For a while it was just really annoying, but then I had the accident. I became a halfa, and the first month I spent all of my time trying to push it all down. I didn't want powers, and I didn't want to use them because they made me a freak. The only ones who knew what I was were my best friends Sam and Tucker because they were there when I turned the portal on.

I decided to become Danny Phantom when I realized ghosts were escaping out of my mom and dad's portal and into my town. I seemed to be the only one who could stop them. I fought them all. Technus, Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, I was the ghost who fought others ghosts to save a town who hated me just as much as they hated the ghosts I was fighting. My own parents want to capture me and dissect me, but they don't even realize it. And if I _told_ them… They wouldn't want me anymore. They hate ghosts, they think ghosts are vermin, and the only things they want to do with ghosts in kill them or study them.

I used to have bigger dreams. I wanted to be an astronaut. I wanted to work for NASA,

go to space, and explore the un-explored. That dream feels so far out of my reach now, and to be honest it scares me. I don't feel like I know who I am anymore or who I want to be. I feel like I'm in this in-between where I'm not exactly the Danny from before my accident, but I'm not some other Danny either. My life became this cycle of wake up go to school, fight off ghosts, and repeat. I didn't sleep often, what little grades I had were going down the drain, and it felt like my friends stopped caring about, well, _me_. They helped me fight off the ghosts and covered for me when Danny Fenton had to leave so Danny Phantom could be there, sure, but we no longer had days were we just had fun. All they talked about were ghosts, and new devices we could swipe off my parents, and what ghosts did we fight off? Is the Fenton Thermos empty? Do we need to restock? Have we heard any news from Plasmius about trying to take over the world?

I wanted a break, I wanted to get away so I could figure out what the fuck I'm doing with my life! What do I want to do and who the hell do I want to be? When you guys met me in Woodstock, I had just flown from Amity Park, that was my first day away from home. After Woodstock I ended up in Iowa and I ran into a pair of roommates who knew about all of this. They knew about the supernatural and so they told me stories and gave me a job and a bed to sleep in and food to eat. Thomas and Maeve listened to me and asked about things I was interested in. They cared about Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom. It was great, and I kind of didn't want to leave, but I didn't think they wanted some runaway teenager to stick around for the long haul… I mean, they have decades of more experience than I do, I was literally a baby compared to the two of them, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome, so I left, and Bobby found me after I had blindly walked into the vampire nest.

I begged Bobby to teach me what he knew, help me to become more like a hunter because for some reason I kept running into all of these different creatures that I knew nothing about. I couldn't just suck them into my stupid thermos anymore. I couldn't just blast them and hope it stuns them because they weren't ghosts. Each monster had a different weakness and I didn't know what they were. I knew I would die if I didn't figure it out. Ever since Bobby started teaching me, I feel good. My human body is stronger, I know the difference between a saber and a broadsword, and I can shoot a bullseye from thirty feet away without having to think about it. I really didn't mean to end up going from ghost fighting to hunting, because there isn't much of a difference, but I feel like I'm growing, I mean really growing. I'm learning, and experiencing the world and travelling like I've always wanted. I don't want to go home because I'm scared if I do I'm going to end up feeling trapped or bored or letting out pent up feelings on someone who doesn't deserve it. I'm scared of becoming the loser with bags under his eyes and shitty grades whose sole purpose in life it to be Dash Baxter's punching bag. I don't want to go back to that, I _won't_ go back to that."

I gripped the edge of my seat and blinked back tears. I don't remember Sam pulling over, but now that I had finished talking I was acutely aware that the impala was silent, and so were Sam and Dean. I was starting to fully realize that I was nothing more than a child with small problems. Sam and Dean had a dad who was literally refusing to be around, while my own father was probably at home waiting for me to walk back through the door. I was selfish, but the thought of going home and staying home made me feel nauseous.

I heard car doors opening and closing, but I refused to look up while I willed away my tears. A moment later, the backseat doors were opening and closing, and Sam and Deann sat on either side of me. I prayed that my body didn't betray my losing battle to keep myself together.

"You guys must think I'm ridiculous to care so much about all of that stuff..." I whispered.

"We don't think that at all, Danny," Sam said.

"In fact, you couldn't have picked anyone who understands your feelings better," Dean added.

I slowly raised my head and looked at the two guys beside me, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Danny, I ran away from too. Twice. I totally get wanting to know if there is more out there for you. Sometimes there is, and sometimes there isn't. You'll just have to find out which one that is for you," Sam told me.

"And the two of us, Bobby, we're not going anywhere unless you want us too. We'll stick around until you figure it all out, okay?" Dean said.

I nodded as my tears finally started to fall. I felt arms wrap me into a group hug and I cried harder. The waves of guilt and anger and fear came pouring out of me. I felt bad because my friends and family probably felt like I abandoned them. I was angry because none of them really understood me anymore. I was scared because I wasn't sure I understood myself. But Sam and Dean did. We were practically strangers, yet here they were refusing to abandon me. It may just be because I'm a kid, it most likely was, but in that moment, it felt like it was something else, and that made me feel a sweet sense of relief.

After my little break down Dean got back behind the wheel and Sam reclined in the passenger seat to take a nap. I laid down as well to try and get some more sleep. We managed to get back to Bobby's early the next morning.

"Where the hell have you three been? I didn't think on little hunting trip would take two weeks!" Bobby said as he let us in.

"We ended up taking Danny on two hunts, you will never believe what we ended running into on the first go around," Dean said.

"What did you idjits do?" Bobby yelled.

"Turns out we ended up stumbling across a demon on our first go around, so we thought we'd take the kid on a hunt that was a little more routine. Which is why we were gone for two weeks instead of a couple of days," Dean explained.

"A demon? Are you serious?! Where?!" Bobby questioned.

"It was crashing down planes," I told Bobby.

"And you're all okay?" Bobby asked.

"We're fine. We exorcised the demon and we stopped a local haunting in Ohio. A woman was taking on the Bloody Mary legend and clawing the eyes out of people who had secrets involving the dead," Sam informed the older man.

"You damn fools are gonna end up killed one day, ya know that?" Bobby grumbled as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "By the way, someone stopped by while the three of you were gone. Well, two people, a boy and a girl. They were asking about the kid."

I narrowed my eyes, "What did they say?"

"They wanted to know if I'd seen you. Being the suspicious guy, I am, I lied and said I had sent you on your way not long ago. Guess it wasn't a _total_ lie, but they didn't expect you to be coming back around here," Bobby popped open his beer and took a swig.

Slowly, I pulled my journal out of my bag. It couldn't be them, could it. I walked over to Bobby as I pulled the photo of my previous roommates out of my book. I handed the photo to the older hunter hesitantly, "Was this them?"

Bobby looked at me before taking the picture from my hands. He looked it over then raised his head up to look at me again, shock on his face, "Yeah, this is them. You know who they are?"

"I met them in Iowa. They let me room with them for a few weeks, Thomas, the man, he gave me a temporary job. I left before I got too attached, before I got my hopes up…" I took the photo back and slipped it back into my journal.

"What do you mean get your hopes up?" Sam asked.

"That they'd want me to stick around…" I swallowed thickly.

"Well clearly, they did if they're looking for you, Kid," Dean said.

"That could be because the last time either of them saw me was when a vampire had tried to eat me," I retorted.

"Sounds more like you're in denial, but fine. Where you go and what you do isn't any of our business," Dean held his hands up in mock surrender to me.

"I don't know, and I can't sit around and think about it. Besides, I needed to learn how to be like you guys. I needed to be able to defend against the different things that are out there and they didn't want to help me do that, so it was probably for the best," I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"So, who exactly are they?" Sam asked him.

I sighed and lowered myself into a chair. I gently bit on my knuckle as I pull the picture out again, "Thomas Sinclair and Maeve Todd. They're best friends, roommates. Known each other a long time. Thomas ended up smacking me in the face with a door one night and he felt bad, so he offered me a place to stay and a job. I took it, and it was great. Thomas is the greatest cook I've ever met. And Maeve… she's just… she's smart, like really smart. And she's gorgeous and witty. They know about my circumstances," I paused and gave Sam and Dean a look, "And they were okay with it. I didn't think it would last, just like I don't expect this arrangement here to last…" I looked at the three men.

"What does that mean? What, did you just expect that I'd kick you out when I got bored?! I may be a drunken grouch, but I'm not some heartless jackass," Bobby exclaimed offensively.

"I'm sorry. That's really not what I was implying. It's just… I know you guys have better things to do than look after some runaway," I said.

"Well, I ain't gonna kick you out unless you do something absolutely awful, but there is one thing that concerns me," Bobby gave me a hard look and I felt a knot in my stomach tighten, "Did you know one of your roommates was a demon?"

"A demon?! Which one?!" Dean growled out.

"The boy, Thomas. I got suspicious when they didn't try to come in. Out of curiosity, I muttered a simple Christo. Kid tried to hide it, but he flinched," Bobby didn't take his eyes off me and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I knew," I stated simply. The room fell silent for a moment as the three of them looked at me incredulously.

"You… you _knew_? You knew he was a _demon_ and you just… what? Said screw it?" Sam inquired.

"He saved my life, he gave me a place to stay!" I defended.

"He's a demon! From hell!" Bobby yelled.

"He hasn't killed anyone in nearly a century! Thomas is an incubus and still needs to feed, but he doesn't kill anyone!" I stood up and gave the hunters a hard look.

"So, you just believe this guy who you only knew for two or three weeks?" Dean shot back.

"Yes, I do, and you wanna know why?"

"We'd love to know that!" Dean yelled at me.

"BECAUSE HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME AT ANYTIME IN THOSE THREE WEEKS AND HE DIDN'T!" I screamed. I took a deep breath, "Look, Thomas and Maeve are anything but normal. They're both really, really, old, and they both stay out of the hunters' ways. They don't hurt anyone, and they just want to live out their lives under the radar," I looked at them pleadingly. I didn't want Thomas and Maeve getting hurt because they went looking for me.

"Okay, Okay. Let's just… take a deep breath. Danny, we believe you. It's just… I mean, demons have done nothing but wreak havoc for us, and it's just we've had bad luck with them," Sam spat out awkwardly and I sighed.

"I get that, and usually I'm right there with you. Totally on board with the whole demons are evil thing, but Thomas is different. Maeve is different,"

"And what exactly is Maeve?" Dean asks.

"She's a Kitsune…" I tell them.

"A kitsune? I haven't heard a case about them in years," Bobby muttered.

"Well, she happens to be over two thousand years old," I smile a little and sit back down again.

"And neither of them hurt you? In any way?" Dean questioned.\

"No, they didn't," I defended again.

"Okay, then I guess we won't go after them, but if I find out one of your friends put one toe out of line and we're taking them out," Bobby warns.

"Fine, that's fair enough," I nod as someone starts pounding on the door.

3rd Person POV

"I'll get it," Sam says as he walks to the front door. Sam opened the door and paused seeing a pretty girl with long, snowy white hair and shining blue eyes. Beside her was a man who looked to be the same age as Sam himself. His hair was an auburn color, and he had striking green eyes that made Sam feel strange things. The man made Sam uncomfortable for reasons unknown to him. Sam recognized them from the picture Danny had shown him a few minutes ago.

"Thomas Sinclair and Maeve Todd?" Sam questioned, his eyes constantly flickering back to the smirking demon.

"Well aren't you smart? And who might you be good looking?" Thomas said smoothly, leaning against the door jam. The girl rolled her eyes and Sam felt his face go hot, not used to a male so blatantly hitting on him; or hitting on him at all.

"Uh, I'm, uh, Sam. Sam Winchester," Sam shifted a little.

"Sam Winchester… I like it. You're definitely much better to look at than the old guy who answered the door the other day. Tell me, are you a visiting friend or do you, hopefully live around here?" Thomas asked as Maeve groaned. Sam swallowed and suddenly felt self-conscious as the man swept his eyes up and down Sam's form.

"Okay, I cannot take the sexual vibe anymore. Hi, Sam you said? Look, I know your friend, uh, Bobby Singer? He said that Danny had already skipped town, but I just don't really buy that. Please, we want to talk to him. Also, I'm really sorry about my best friend, he can't keep it in his pants," Maeve sent her friend a glare.

"He won't want me to keep it in his pants for long," Thomas smirked and Maeve gagged.

"Um, dude, no offense, but I don't swing that way," Sam explained awkwardly.

"That's okay, Hot Stuff, it won't matter for long," Thomas winked and brushed past Sam to enter Bobby's home.

"Wait, hey!" Sam shook his head and followed the demon.

"Ugh…. Tommy! You can't just waltz into somebody's home!" Maeve yelled.

"You can come in Maeve!" Sam said as he scrambled after Thomas, "Hey! Hold on a minute!"

Thomas chuckled and turned to Sam, giving him a seductive smirk, "I haven't even worked my magic and you're already chasing after me."

"You walked into a house uninvited!" Sam argued.

"Thomas?" Danny shot out of his seat at the sight of his demon friend.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Bobby demanded.

"Maeve didn't believe that Danny had skipped town, and I'm not stupid enough to argue with her," Thomas shrugged and looked at Dean, "Who's this one?"

"That's my brother Dean," Sam answered.

"Dude! Don't give a demon my name!" Dean scolded Sam.

"Trust me, your name isn't what I'm after," Thomas winked and Dean backed away.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked.

Thomas smirked, "To get in your pants."

"No way in friggin' hell am I letting you do that you damn creep!" Dean cried out and Danny chuckled.

"That's okay, your brother is more my type anyways. I'm sure I can persuade him to try something new," Thomas smiled back at Sam who blushed profusedly, "How about is sexy?"

"Thomas, stop it," Maeve sighed, "You are making everyone uncomfortable."

"Maeve," Danny said in awe.

The girl smiled and rushed over to pull the ghost boy into a hug, "Danny! We were so worried about you!"

Danny smiled and hugged her back tightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly."

"Danny," Thomas said walking over, "Why did you leave, Kid?"

Danny let go of Maeve and looked at Thomas who was frowning at him, "I didn't think you wanted me to stick around for too long… Didn't want to be a bother. Besides, I found people who were willing to train me."

"Train you?!" Thomas turned back to the Winchesters, "Train him?! What the fuck are you clowns thinking?! He's a bloody kid, you damn wankers!"

"Wankers? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that you're idiots!" Thomas yelled.

"What are you, from a foreign country or something? Nobody says wanker," Dean scoffed.

"I'm British you numpties," Thomas growled.

 _"I'm British you numpties,"_ Dean mocked in a terrible accent.

"Dean, stop it," Sam chided and Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Danny, come back. With us, please," Maeve pleaded, "You won't have to hunt or throw yourself into dangerous situations."

"Maeve, I want to be able to defend myself against anything. For that, I have to stay here, where Sam, Dean, and Bobby can teach me," Danny explained, taking her hands in his.

Maeve lowered her voice, worry etched into her features., "Danny, what happens when they, _you know..._ "

Danny smiled softly and bent down near her ear, "Sam and Dean found out when we took down a demon who was crashing local flights," Danny straightened up and Maeve casted a glance towards the brothers.

"And they don't mind?" she asked, "What did you tell them about me and Tommy?" her voice took on a hard edge.

"We might've forced the kid's hand a little, made him spill what he knew. I also saw the boy flinch when I muttered Christo at the door the other day," Bobby replied and Thomas flinched.

"Okay, let's _not_ do that while I'm around," Thomas huffed.

"You don't get to make requests here. May I remind you, you walked in here without an invitation," Dean said.

"And may I remind _you_ , that you are letting a child go out on dangerous hunts where there are monsters who will not hesitate to kill him?" Thomas shot back.

"oh, and what do you two happen to be again? Oh, that's right, a demon and a fox spirit!" Dean glared at Thomas who growled and his eyes shifted black.

Thomas stalked over to Dean and towered over him, "Do you wanna go, hunter?"

"Maybe I do, hell spawn," Dean challenged.

"I was born in Cheshire, actually," Thomas smirked.

"Alright, Dean, Thomas, stop it. Please," Danny said and stepped in-between them. Thomas backed away, and his eyes flicked back to their normal forest green.

"Maeve, Thomas, I love you guys. You're both amazing, but I have to be able to defend myself against anything. I need to become stronger so I don't need to rely on people to come to my rescue all the time when shit goes sideways," Danny explained.

"Danny, there is no shame asking for help. Dean and I rely on each other all the time, even as professional hunters," Sam reassures the teen.

"The hotties over there is right. Everyone, no matter who or what you are, needs help getting through this piss poor excuse of a life, and that's totally okay," Thomas agrees with a smile.

"Okay, it's a little off-putting that a demon and a hunter are agreeing, but I will take it," Danny replies.

"And we aren't letting you out of our sight," Maeve states, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, excuse me?" Dean interjects, "Um, no, not happening! I don't care whether or not Danny likes you two circus clowns, I am not letting you stick around here or anywhere in our vicinity!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well I refuse to leave Danny with you three scruffy, redneck hunters," Maeve said defiantly.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Ha! That was accurate," Thomas laughed.

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

"Make me!" Thomas bit back.

"Stop it!" Maeve silenced the two men.

"I refuse to leave Danny because I am his friend, just like the three of you, and Thomas feels the same way, even if he doesn't like to outwardly express it. So, consider us you're new partners!" Maeve smiled, "I am ready to fight all of the baddies!"

"You have got to be freaking kidding me…" Dean groaned.

"More time with Sam?" Thomas smiled at the younger Winchester, "I think I can get on board with that."

"Please don't use your powers on me," Sam held a hand up and took a step away from the incubus.

"Awe come on, you know you want to, just once baby, what do you say?" Thomas winked and Sam's face went scarlet.

"Ew! Stop dropping sexual flirtations at my brother!" Dean gave the two men a disgusted look, "And stop letting him, Sammy!"

"it's Sam!" he corrected.

'What-freaking-ever, Dude. A man is hitting on you and all you can manage is some inarticulate babbling and blushes that'd make a school girl jealous." Maeve giggled at Dean's comment.

"It's not your brother's fault that I'm irresistible," Thomas smirked.

"Okay, I've about had enough of you," Dean said.

"Okay, Dean, Dean. Calm down," Sam said.

"Don't-don't defend him! He's getting inside your head," Dean scolded his brother.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Sam exclaimed.

"Then what exactly do you suggest?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Let's just all go out for a bite to eat. Relax, and just take a breather, everyone. Okay?" Sam reasoned.

"I'm done," Thomas grinned.

"Yeah, okay, sure," Maeve said.

Danny nodded and Bobby grumbled. Dean looked at them all a moment, "Fine, let's go."

Dean of course, had picked where they went out to eat, which ended up being a local dive bar. The group had taken a seat and ordered drinks. The tension and awkwardness was hard to ignore and Danny scowled at his friends.

"Okay, someone _please_ start talking. This atmosphere is stifling."

"I'd rather not be talking if you know what I mean," Thomas gave Sam a wink and took a sip of his beer.

"Do you know when to quit?" Bobby asked.

"I quit when the clothes come off and windows get steamy," Thomas replied with a shameless smile.

"Or if you get bored," Danny added.

"True, but that rarely happens. I know how to keep myself entertained," Thomas said.

"Okay, seriously what are you? Why are you always so hung up on sex?" Dean asked.

"I'm an incubus," Thomas answered with a shrug.

"An incubus? Like, the sex demon?" Sam asked, sounding intrigued.

Thomas bit his lower lip before raising his beer to his lips again, "Someone is a smarty pants. Tell me, interested?"

"N-No…" Sam looked away and tried to shake this feeling.

"You keep telling yourself that, Babe," Thomas said with a smile.

"You're relentless," Maeve sighed.

"I'm confident, that's all," Thomas shrugged again.

"Okay, now that Thomas is done sexualizing my brother, can we please talk about the fact that a demon and a kitsune want to buddy up with us?" Dean said, changing the subject.

"We only want to spend time with Danny," Maeve argued. Danny tried to hide his goofy smile behind the sleeve of his jacket. He felt good hearing Maeve persistently argue with Sam and Dean in order to stay with him. It made him hope that there's more than just friendly feelings there.

"Correction, I want to make sure he doesn't die, because I don't trust hunters. No offense, it's just how I am. Maeve is here because she can't stand being away from her boy toy," Thomas laughs before the girl growls and harshly elbows her friend in the gut. Thomas wheezes and groans.

"Boy toy?" Dean raises a curious eyebrow and looks between the two, "Is there something you haven't told us, Danny?"

"No!" Danny began to turn red.

"Are you sure?" Dean smirked and turned to Maeve.

"What are you looking at me for?" Maeve snapped.

"Hoping you'll tell me what your friend was talking about," Dean answered.

"He's an idiot, he says things that mean nothing all the time," the girl fidgets in her seat and Dean laughs at her uneasiness.

"Awe that's cute you two," Dean smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Dean, shut up," Danny glares at him, but Dean just laughs again.

"You really think you can intimidate me, kid?"

"Shut up, Douchebag…." Danny mutters and crosses his arm with a huff.

"I may find your little girlfriend amusing, but I'm still not letting Fox and the Hound crash with us," Dean downed the rest of his beer.

"And how do you expect to stop the two of us?" Maeve asked, leaning forward with a smirk across her face.

"Um, by saying bye-bye," Dean answered.

"I'm two-thousand five-hundred years old. I've seen more than everyone in this bar combined, Kid," Dean frowned.

"You don't look two-thousand five-hundred."

"I know I don't," Maeve smiled and patted Dean's hand.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ. Look, Danny is _fine_. Look at him! Totally fine! Could you two please just chill out and go home?" Dean looked at the two supernatural beings, exasperated.

"Yeah, no," Maeve answered as she sipped her water.

"Why not?!" Dean was at the end of his rope. He was not about to risk his life or his brother's. He didn't want to risk Danny's life either.

"Because we're having so much fun," Maeve said.

Sam sighed and leaned towards Thomas, "Are you really only here to watch out for Danny?"

"Yes, that is the only reason," Thomas answered leaning closer to Sam.

"This doesn't mean I trust you with my life or anything," Sam warned.

"Of course not, we hardly know each other yet," Thomas assured.

"Yet?" Sam raised a brow.

Thomas flashed Sam one of his gorgeous smiles as his eyes flashed purple, "Well I for one, would love to get to know you, what do you say Sam?"

Sam felt a fog cloud his mind, and he blinked. He looked at Thomas and started to think about how truly attractive he looked… Thomas smirked and stood, "I'm going to grab another drink. Come with me Sam?"

Sam found himself nodding and stood to follow the shorter man to the bar. Thomas ordered two more beers and turned his head to look at the Winchester, "You want to kiss me, don't you?" Thomas' eyes flashed purple again and Sam blinked again. Why was Thomas' lips looking so tempting? Sam wasn't into guys, so why did he want to lean down and kiss the man in front of him so bad?

Thomas turned to fully face the hunter, a smile forming as he stepped closer, the two men close enough for it to be seen as intimate, "It's okay, Sam. I promise I don't bite."

Sam no longer hesitated. He swooped down and captured Thomas' lips in a searing kiss. Thomas grinned and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, kissing him back. Sam sighed contently, this kiss felt amazing, and Sam felt lightheaded. Thomas tried to not completely lose himself, _'I can't get carried away and accidentally kill him…'_ Thomas hummed appreciatively as he felt Sam's energy transfer to him.

'What the fuck?!" Dean dropped his beer bottle in shock. _Sam was kissing a man._ Not just any man, but a sex demon.

"Don't worry, Sam will be a little dizzy and confused afterward, but he'll be just fine," Danny reassured with a bored look.

"Sam isn't gay!" Dean said.

"Sam doesn't need t be gay. He just needs to have a pulse," Maeve replied.

Thomas pulled away from Sam, but only enough so their lips were no longer touching. Sam's breath still fanned across Thomas' face and it took quite a bit of the demon's willpower not to jump him again. Thomas looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, whoa," Sam, starting to come out of Thomas's magic induced fog, agreed.

Thomas chuckled softly, "How are you feeling big guy?"

Sam blinked and shook his head softly. The hunter pulled away a bit as the fog started to clear from him head.

"Sam?" Thomas asked softly.

"What…. What happened?" Sam mumbled, "And why do I have the urge to pin you against the bar?"

Thomas laughed and stepped back to give him room, "I was drained. Sorry, but I used you to replenish my energy. I must say, you are a bloody damn good kisser, Sam Winchester," Thomas leaned on the bar and watched Sam run a hand down his face.

"I feel extremely dizzy…" Sam informed the other man.

"That's a side effect, but don't worry there isn't any lasting damage to you mind, body, or soul," Thomas smiled as Sam looked at him.

"Did you use magic on me?" Sam asked.

"Are you mad?" Thomas inquired instead.

"No, no I don't think I am…" Sam answered, "If I'm being honest, I don't know how I feel right now."

"That's my magic wearing off. You'll be okay after some rest, I promise," Thomas handed Sam a beer and the man took it gratefully.

"That kiss was certainly… different," Sam mumbled as he took a sip of beer.

"I hope I burn that image out of my mind…" Dean grumbled irritably.

"What if Sam was gay or bi Dean?" Maeve said.

"Then I would fully support who he chose to screw, but he is _not_ interested in men so I will continue to be disgusted," Dean snapped.

Bobby, who had complained about being done with the rest of the party's childish ways, had left ten minutes ago leaving Dean with Maeve and Danny, who tried to hide the side looks and flirty comments, but Dean wasn't buying their whole friend visage. Dean didn't really know what to think at the moment. All he'd ever known was that monsters were evil, yet Danny was a ghost, and he helped save the lives of everyone on that flight, he helped save Sam and Dean. Maeve sat in front of him, the only thought crossing her mind was Danny's wellbeing, and he believed that. As for Thomas, well, he didn't seem to think of much else other than getting into the next person's pants. Could he trust them? Did he want to allow them to stick around? If he screwed up he could be risking his life. He could be risking Sam and Danny's lives. But Danny seemed to smile more with the little fox girl around, and Dean saw Sam talk more freely than he has since Jess died. With the whole kiss scene over with, Dean looked up at the bar to see Sam laughing lightly with whatever the incubus was saying to him.

"I must be out of my damn mind…" Dean muttered as he took another swig of his beer.

 **A/N: Okay... so, this is kinda a filler chapter because I just wanted to write. I didn't plan on re-introducing Maeve and Thomas until much later, but I got bored so here they are! As for the kiss... please don't yell at me! I had that scene planned out the moment I came up with Thomas' character and I quite like it. If you guys happen to love the scene, I might add a little more fun stuff in :) but if you guys absolutely hate it then I won't do something o out of the box again, unless it's too help story progression or something like that. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**


	10. Hidden Emotions are a Man's Worst Secret

Hidden Emotions are a Man's Worst Secrets

3rd Person POV

It's been four days since the Winchesters met Thomas Sinclair and Maeve Todd. The boys had decided to stay with Bobby in order to keep an eye on the two supernatural creatures, despite both Bobby and Danny's protests.

Dean opened up Bobby's fridge and sighed heavily when he found nothing to eat, "Bobby! Would it kill you to buy some groceries?"

"There's food in there, quit your whinin'," Bobby grunted as he thumbed one of his many books.

"leftovers from a week ago isn't breakfast, Bobby," Sam said as he sipped his coffee.

"The demon didn't think so either," the other man replied, "he ended up taking off somewhere, been gone an hour."

"You let a demon just waltz off?" Dean accused.

"As much as I hate leaving a stinkin' _demon_ alive, the kid cares about him! And so, does that little fox girl. She's not so bad, knows a heck of a lot of lore, and she's got great stories. She's even fluent in old languages like Latin and Enochian," Bobby defended.

"Yeah, yeah, the girl is sweet as a peach, but may I remind you that she could probably rip your head clean off your body? She's a kitsune! They're tricksters!" Dean cried.

"I know that! This girl is different though, she's genuine," Bobby said. The front door opened and the three looked to see Thomas entering with an arm load of bags.

Thomas smiled, his green eyes shining excitedly, "Heya fellas, what's up?"

"Um, Thomas? What's with all of the bags?" Sam asked.

"Groceries, Good looking. Hey, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with the rest would you, Sammy?" Thomas set the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter before turning to give Sam a flirtatious smile.

Sam coughed and scrambled up, still not used to the incubus' advances, "uh, yeah, sure, no problem. It's Sam, by the way," Sam ducked his head to hide his flustered face and rushed out of the house.

Thomas giggled softly and started putting the food away, "He's too damn cute."

"You're unbelievable…" Dean muttered.

"What's got your panties in a wad?" Thomas asked, "Or are you just hangry?"

"Shut up, and quit messing with my brother's head with your magic!" Dean demanded.

"I only used magic on him once, at the bar. What you just saw was nothing more than harmless flirting on my part. It's not my fault if Sam likes the attention," Thomas turns to give Dean a mischievous smirk as Sam comes in with more groceries.

"Hey, why did you buy so much food?" Sam asked as he unloaded.

"Well, there's six people, so in order to make enough for everyone, I needed to buy a lot of ingredients. I also bought some things you boys should be able to whip up yourselves. Sandwich meat, frozen snacks, that sort of thing. Can't cook all of the time, or else I wouldn't have time to have fun with you," Thomas winked and brushed past Sam to stow away some spices.

Danny came down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. The ghost boy saw the bags and grinned widely, "Thomas! Did you buy food?"

"I bought stuff to make food," the demon answered putting away the last of the groceries before rummaging around Bobby's cabinets for the utensils he needed to cook.

"You're cooking?!" Danny said excitedly.

"I'm sick of there not being anything to eat around here with actual nutritional value, so yes I am," Thomas smiled and Danny scrambled to sit at the table beside Sam.

"You could poison that food," Bobby said.

"Ha! The only one who'd end up poisoning the food is Maeve," Thomas said as the girl in question entered the room.

"Hey! I heard that!" she glared at her long-time friend before walking to the coffee machine and pouring a cup for herself.

The room fell silent as they all waited in either eagerness or reserved caution for Thomas to finish breakfast. Sam's stomach growled as wonderful aromas began to fill the air. The little kitchen probably hadn't been cooked in in a very long time, and Sam couldn't remember when he ever had a home-cooked breakfast instead of frozen food or something from a local truck stop. Danny tapped his foot impatiently as the smell of sausage made his mouth water. He breathed in deeply and he sighed when cinnamon reached his senses. He leaned over to try and peak around Thomas. Danny was almost certain the demon was making his amazing pancakes, and the thought only made the teen squirm in his seat.

Finally, Thomas turned the stove off and he made quick work of laying his creations in front of the other house guests. Maeve conjured up the plates and silverware, as Danny got out the pancake syrup.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of food," Dean mumbled as Danny came back. The man had to admit, it all smelled _amazing_.

"Well, eat up before it gets cold," Thomas said as he waved a hand. Danny and Maeve wasted no time in digging in, knowing the wonders of the demon's cooking skills.

Bobby and Thomas sat down at the table and Danny peeked up from his plate to see Dean's reaction.

Dean cut up his pancake before raising a bite to his mouth. The hunter chewed before letting out a low moan of satisfaction, "Holy crap, that's freaking delicious."

Sam laughed as he watched his brother shovel food into his mouth quickly, if Dean was this happy about it, then the food _must_ be good. When breakfast was finished, Thomas went to work cleaning up.

"Hey, Dean! Have you found another case?" Danny asked eagerly.

"No, not yet, why?" Dean muttered as he browsed through different newspapers.

"Because I want to go with you if you do," the teen answered.

"What? No, we told you, you're staying with Bobby! Sam?" Dean turned to his brother who had retreated to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Sam shoved his hands in his pockets as the cook turned to look at him, his auburn bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Yeah, some help would be great, thanks," Thomas smiled as Sam moved forward and started to wash dishes.

"Breakfast was really good," Sam complimented as Thomas turned his head to look at him, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Thomas laughed softly, the sound causing Sam to become slightly flustered, the natural state the young Winchester adopted around the demon, "Well, when I was still human, I almost never stepped foot into a kitchen. My family was rich, so we had cooks to make our food for us. When I started venturing off on my own, and my parents were dead, I decided to learn. I wanted something to do, and I needed to feed myself so, I taught myself to cook."

"What did your family do?" Sam looked at Thomas as the older man scrubbed the counters. Sam looked away quickly; he didn't know whether it was Thomas' natural ability or something else that made Sam want to stare, but the urge bothered him.

"My family specialized in goldsmithing," Thomas said quietly.

"You mean banking? Wait a minute… your last name is Sinclair, as in the Sinclair's who helped create modern banking? The Sinclair's who _own_ the oldest chain of banks in all of Europe?" Sam asked turning to look at the other man in awe.

"Damn, you really are smart," Thomas laughed, "yeah, that's my family. Although, none of my current living relatives have ever met me. Too many complications."

"If you're really one of the Sinclair's then you must be loaded. Why live like you're some run-of-the-mill guy?"

"Because I've found life to be more interesting this way. I travel, meet people, do things I probably couldn't do if I lived like royalty," Thomas answered as he picked up a rag and started drying off the clean dishes.

"Wow…" Sam trailed and Thomas turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing, nothing. It's just, well," Sam struggled to form a sentence as he scrubbed away at a plate, "I guess it's because I've never really met someone who'd choose not to live off their millions. Most people I know would kill for a fortune you know?" Sam chuckled to brush off the awkwardness he was feeling, "And I mean, you're just so, so _relaxed_. Demons are known for wanting to cause havoc and disrupt people's lives for the fun of it- "Sam rambled on as Thomas laughed quietly, "You don't hurt people or destroy things I mean you just… It's almost as if your human! Which is fascinating and- "Thomas turned Sam head so they're eyes would meet, the demon softly raising his finger to the other man's lips.

"Sam," Thomas hushed him, "You're rambling."

Sam coughed and turned his head away quickly, finishing the remaining dishes, "Sorry…"

"No, no, it's okay," Thomas laughed, "Most people don't exactly know how to handle me, especially when they first meet me, I totally get it. Although, most hunters don't stick around after I've… _persuaded_ them once."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I? You and your friend insist on staying around for Danny, and my brother is refusing to leave until you guys are gone," Sam smiled amusedly, "Besides, I like hearing your stories, well, the ones that don't involve you ruthlessly murdering people."

"Hey!" Thomas shoved Sam lightly as they laughed, "That was told to you in confidence! It was a very dark time for me! I was confused and life in 17th century England was no picnic, thank you very much."

"And of course, there was the whole bubonic plague thing," Sam chuckled.

"Exactly! So, don't judge me. I was a newly born demon, it's basically like going through the rough, teen emo phase that kids have nowadays." Sam laughed and Dean turned his head to look at his brother. Sam seemed more at ease since he and the demon had lip-locked four days ago.

"Hey, uh, this might be a weird question, um," Sam dried his hands off and leaned against the counter to watch Thomas finish putting everything away.

"Weird questions don't phase me, Good Lookin'. Shoot," Thomas reached up to put a metal bowl away, and Sam caught himself, yet again, raking his eyes over the man's appearance. Thomas wore comfortable jeans, that hung low on his hips, and his tight-fitting t-shirt hugged his torso nicely. It wasn't hard to figure out why people fell for him.

"Well…." Sam scoffed lightly and forced himself to look away, "Look, I'm not…. I'm straight." Sam stated.

"oh yeah, sure you are, Baby," Thomas chuckled as he looked at Sam, "That's totally why you keep checking me out."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times as Thomas laughed again, "I don't- I'm _not_ \- "

"Sam," the incubus interrupted, giving him a knowing smirk.

"Okay, so maybe… maybe I was, _observing-_ "

"Observing?!" Thomas gawked at Sam who tried to shush him, "Sam, you were blatantly checking me out and you know it!" Sam groaned softly as Thomas began to laugh.

"Thomas! Stop it! Stop laughing! That's what I'm trying to ask about! I can't," Sam sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "I don't know why I'm…. why I keep staring. Are you doing something to me?"

Thomas giggled softly, trying to quiet his amusement by biting on his lower lip, "No, I am not doing anything to you. Well, other that flirting, but I think we all knew I was doing that. Sam, have you ever even considered that you just… Oh, I don't know, find me attractive?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like guys!" Sam said, completely exasperated now.

"Well I'm not exactly a normal guy! I was a guy when I was alive, but I'm a demon now! In theory, I could take possession of anything. Man, woman, dog, rat, snake…. I'm not exactly just one gender anymore," Thomas shrugged.

"but you're in a male vessel, so therefore, you are a guy as of this moment. I just hope the guy you took it from died painlessly..." Sam trailed off.

"Um, well, he didn't. He committed suicide, and by he, I mean me. This is my original body," Thomas said.

"How?! In the time it took you to become a demon your original body would have decomposed!" Sam looked at him.

"Not when you were already corrupted and sold your soul before viciously murdering the person you sold it to save," Thomas smiled wryly.

"What?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing, anyways!" Thomas brushed the topic away before smiling seductively at Sam, "How about we talk more on the fact you find me irresistible."

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my mouth!" Sam scolded, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

"It was totally implied!" Thomas laughed.

"It was not!" Sam looked down to hide his smile, "you're wrong, you can't just assume everyone wants into your pants."

"I don't assume _everyone_ does, just most people," Thomas leaned forward and Sam raised his head to look into the other's eyes.

"Stop it, don't you dare use your magic on me," Sam pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Oh, come on! You know you loved kissing me the other day, just admit it," Thomas wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, will you two _please_ stop flirting?! It's gross," Dean made a face at them and Sam groaned.

"I'm not flirting!" Sam cried.

"I am definitely flirting!" Thomas admitted with a smirk.

"Oh, we all know you are," Bobby grumbled.

"Hey! I asked you two to cut the eye-screwing because I currently have the urge to vomit," Dean complained.

"Well then look away!" Thomas responded as Sam's phone began to ring. Sam excused himself to answer the phone call as Dean and Thomas had a glaring contest.

"You two are unbelievable," Maeve rolled her eyes and Bobby looked up from his book at her.

"Tell me about it," Bobby delved himself into his lore again.

Danny looked up from his journal, "Maybe they'd get along better if they weren't so much alike."

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Dean and Thomas yelled simultaneously.

"You both wear leather jackets, you love food, you're both womanizers, and you both have extremely unhealthy obsessions with your classic cars," Danny dead-panned.

"And they're both older brothers who are overprotective of their little brothers," Maeve added.

"Thomas has a little brother?" Danny asked.

" _Had_ a little brother…" Thomas crossed his arms, "He's obviously dead now, considering I'm nearly four-hundred years old."

"Those facts don't mean we are anything alike!" Dean argued.

"They do when you add them up," Maeve smiled.

Sam came back into the room, a concerned look painting his features, "Dean."

"What's the matter, Sam?" Dean turned to his brother.

"So, a friend of mine from college just called., Rebecca Warren. She said her brother is being prosecuted for murdering his girlfriend. She says he didn't do it but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case against him."

"Sorry for your friend, but why are you telling me all of this?" Dean asked.

"Because, I know this guy, he'd never murder somebody out of the blue like this," Sam argued.

"Well you don't really know a guy, do you? I mean, look at you. How many of those college buddies of yours know that you go around killing vampires and hunting ghosts? Or, you know, flirting with demons," Dean smiled at Sam.

"Dude, let it go," Sam glared at Dean.

"I'm serious though. You didn't even tell Jess what we really do for a living!" Dean said.

Maeve leaned into Danny to whisper, "Who's Jess?"

"Sam's girlfriend, she died about three or four months ago I think. He's still kinda bent out of shape about it for obvious reasons. I think it was some weird supernatural thing that got her, cause that's the only reason Sam's been hunting lately," Danny whispered back.

"Can we please just go and check it out? It will give us something to do," Sam pleaded.

"What about Freaky One and Freaky Two?" Dean inquired.

"I think Bobby and Danny can handle them," Sam huffed.

"Danny isn't going to handle them cause Danny is going with you guys!" the teen in questioned said.

"uh, no you're not," Dean denied.

"I'm not going to let you two go without me!" Danny said as he stood up.

"Look, Kid, if we let you go, then Fox and the Hound are gonna end up tagging along and I am not going to become some travelling family band, okay?"

"So, your benching me because you don't want to admit an incubus and a kitsune could be useful," Danny crossed his arms.

"I'm benching you because there's no room for your little posse and you're still a kid!" Dean raised his voice in frustration as he gave Danny a hard look.

"For crying out loud! That's it! I want all of you out of my damn house! All five of you! Go on the stupid hunt, and don't come back until it's over!" Bobby yelled.

"What?! Bobby!" Dean complained.

"Out!" Bobby growled.

The group left the house, Dean muttering a string of curse words, as Thomas and Danny gave a look of triumph. Maeve bounced around excitedly.

"I'm going to go fight evil things and beat people up!" Danny smiled at the fox spirit. _'Man, she's so freaking adorable…'_ Danny blushed and tried to will away his thoughts.

"Dean, calm down, it's just one hunt," Sam sighed.

"One hunt, turns into two hunts, then two turns into three, then four, then before you know it, you're married to a sex demon while Danny is off rebelling and trying to get into fox girl's pants.

"Oh my god! Dean!" Danny cried, his face flushing a bright scarlet as Thomas laughed.

"Hahaha! I'm so glad somebody said it!" Thomas wiped a tear from his eyes as his body shook with laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I'm totally bangable. Besides, Danny's adorable," Maeve smiled as Danny groaned and flipped the hood of his jacket up to hide his burning face.

"Can we please just go?" Danny muttered bitterly and climbed into the impala.

"Well after you, you bloody cranky," Thomas teased.

"Dude, stop being British," Dean said.

"How the hell do I do that?! I was born in England you fucking tosser!" Thomas spat.

"Stop saying crap like 'tosser' and 'numpties' would be a great start," Dean smirked.

Thomas growled and gifted Dean with his middle finger before following Danny into the car.

"Dean," Sam stopped his brother as the others got situated into the car, "Look, I know this isn't exactly what we saw ourselves ever getting into, but can you please chill out a little bit? I get that we can't exactly drop our guard down around Thomas and Maeve, but you're just causing problems where there doesn't need to be any."

"Just because you and Bobby are getting chummy with them doesn't mean I have to. They're the things we're supposed to be _hunting_ , Sam! Why should we befriend them?"

"Because Danny cares about them and _we_ care about Danny!" Sam shot back.

Dean sighed, "Alright, fine! I'll chill out. But that demon is so not my friend!" Dean huffed and got in the car, Sam following quickly after.

"I may find you to be a complete and utter knobhead, but I cannot deny that you have wonderful taste in vehicles," Thomas complimented as he admired the impala.

"What the hell does knobhead mean?" Dean asked, "Again with the dumb slang?"

Thomas scowled darkly, "You fucking asswipe."

Danny sighed as Dean and Thomas continued to bicker while Dean started off for St. Louis.

Sam lead the group up to the door and knocked. A young blonde woman answered the door, she smiled seeing the younger Winchester's face, "Oh my god, Sam!" she said happily.

"Well if it isn't Little Becky," Sam smiled.

"You know you don't get away with that little Becky crap," she teased. The two hugged and Thomas rolled his eyes. Maeve elbowed her best friend in the gut and Danny chuckled at their antics.

"Thomas is jealous~" Danny sing-songed quietly.

"Shut your laughing gear, you damn piece of shit," Thomas growled and smack Danny upside the head.

"Owe!" the ghost boy rubbed the back of his head as Rebecca looked at them.

"Don't mind them, um, this is Dean my older brother," Sam pointed to Dean who shook the girls hand and gave her his most charming smile, "Um then the teenagers are Danny and Maeve. The other man is Thomas."

"His lover- oomph!" Thomas clutched his stomach as Dean gutted him, "Jesus fuck, what is it, beat up on Thomas day?"

"He's joking! We're just friends," Sam interjected with an awkward laugh.

"well it's nice to meet you all," Rebecca said.

"Listen, Rebecca, we're here to help. In any way we can," Sam said to her.

"Come in," the woman stepped aside to let them in then lead them towards the kitchen.

"I was staying here at my parents' home for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. My parents are on their way home from Paris for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?"

Dean and Thomas went to speak up before Sam cut them off with a glare and an, "We're fine, thank you."

"So, tell us what happened. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of ours," Maeve said gently reaching across the counter to pat the girl's hand before withdrawing.

"Well, um, Zach had come home and he had found Emily tied up to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody and she wasn't breathing and so, he called 9-1-1 and the police, they showed up and-and they arrested him! But, the thing is, the only way Zach could have killed Emily is if he had been in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's a security tape from a place across the street, and it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was _here_ with me having a few beers until at least after midnight," Rebecca explained, tears pooling into her eyes.

Thomas turned to Maeve and leaned into her ear, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's either she's delusional, your jealous she's close with Sam, or you're thinking about how similar these events sound to something like, say, a shapeshifter?" Maeve said quietly and looked up to see the demon scowling at her.

"Excuse you? I don't get jealous! I make people jealous," Thomas scoffed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, "Jealous my damn ass."

"Uh huh, sure," Maeve drawled.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene? Zach's house?" Sam suggested.

"We could," Dean said.

"What could you do?" Rebecca asked, her big eyes trained on Sam.

"Well me, not much, but Dean and Thomas are cops, they're partners actually," Sam looked at the two men with an evil smirk and Danny and Maeve tried to hide their amusement.

Dean gave Sam a look that could kill as Thomas mouthed a 'fuck you,' to Sam. Rebecca looked at them hopefully and Dean chuckled a little, "We're detectives actually. Been working together for a few years now huh pal?" Dean goes to clap Thomas on the back, bringing his hand down a little more forceful than necessary.

"Mmmm yeah! Few years is definitely right! The job brings us closer together," Thomas says through gritted teeth. Dean and Thomas give very fake smiles, but Rebecca doesn't seem to notice.

"Where?" she asks instead.

"Bisbee, Arizona," Thomas cuts in before Dean can say anything, "but we're off duty now."

"You guys, it's so thoughtful, but I just don't know," Rebecca replies as Thomas and Dean silently bicker.

"Look, I know Zach didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent," Sam persuaded.

"Okay," she gave in, "I'm gonna go get the keys."

Once she was out of ear shot Dean smack Thomas across the arm, "Arizona? _Really?!_ "

"Yes! No one digs for information in Arizona you bloody prat!" Thomas smacked Dean upside the head.

"Owe!" Dean growled.

"Guys! Stop fighting! You have to act like you're a _team_ ," Danny said.

"Well who's fault is that?" Dean grumbled as he glared at his brother.

"I improvised," Sam shrugged.

"yeah, well, next time how about you improvise somewhere else?" Thomas retorted.

"Sorry?" Sam said.

"No, you're not," Dean huffed, "Just like you're sorry about lying through your teeth to your so called 'friend,'" Dean raised his hand to put air quotes around the word friend.

"Zach and Becky need our help," Sam defended.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean argued.

"I'm with Dean on this one Sam. I mean, it just seems like boring cop stuff," Danny shuffled his feet.

"No, there's something fishy here. I mean, you heard her. She was sitting in the living room with her brother while Emily was being murdered so how could he have been at his own home?" Maeve said, siding with Sam.

"I think I need to hit a bar," Thomas muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why? So you can find your next meal?" Dean spat.

"Okay, listen here you fucking little sideshow," Thomas growled as his eyes flickered black, "One more goddamn insult about what I am and I will end you."

"What makes you think you can, you black-eyed freak?" Dean took a step towards Thomas.

"Because I can make you sky dive off a cliff or jump in front of a moving train with only a few little words you narrow-minded little wanker," Thomas' American accent was dropped as his temper rose, and his smooth English accent came out, "I don't take bloody shit from someone whose all mouth and no trousers."

"Oh shit, okay," Maeve swore and stepped forward, "Tommy? Tommy, okay just back up and calm down for a minute okay? Let's think about this for a second,"

"There isn't a damn thing to think about, that little bloody nob is looking to get himself killed!" Thomas growled.

"Thomas, enough. I know, I get it, Dean is being a bit of an ass, but it's in his nature because he's a hunter. Tom, remember he's _Danny's_ friend? Right?" Maeve put a hand to his cheek to make him look at her. After a moment the demon growled, but his eyes flickered back to their dark, alluring green. Thomas gently pulled away from Maeve as he muttered curse words under his breath.

After the ordeal between Dean and Thomas in the kitchen, the group plus Rebecca stood outside Zach's home. They all climbed out of the car and Rebecca looked at Dean and Thomas.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, we're officers of the law," Dean said.

"Danny? Are you okay? I wasn't too heavy, was I?" Maeve asked the ghost boy who was currently the shade of a tomato.

"N-no, not at all. Just, wasn't expecting you to sit in my lap…" Danny mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I didn't want Rebecca to have to sit in your lap," Maeve winked and patted the teens cheek, "you're mine, after all," Maeve turned and walked up to the house as Danny gawked at her.

"Does that- I mean what does-! Oh, fuck it all to hell," the teen groaned as Thomas slung an arm around him.

"That means she finds you entertaining, Ghost Boy," Thomas patted Danny's back before following the others inside.

The inside of the apartment was gruesome, to say the least. Blood covered nearly every surface. Documents stained, blood spattered on the pictures and furniture. Thomas gave a low whistle as he and Dean got straight to work finding clues. Maeve let out a deep sigh as she drank in the sight before her. Danny, however, blanched as he felt himself grow sick. This wasn't a sight he was used to seeing.

"Danny?" Maeve called his name softly, "Are you okay?"

"There's a lot of blood…" was the boy's response as he made his way through the house, the kitsune keeping close at his heels in case he needed out.

"Rebecca? Do you want to wait outside?" Sam asked gently.

Rebecca turned her eyes away from the horror scene to look at Sam, "No, I want to help," she stated firmly and ducked under the police tape to enter the home.

"Tell us what else the police said," Sam asked Rebecca.

"Well," she started, glancing around the living room, "There's no sign of a break-in, they say Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain." Rebecca's eyes began to tear up again as she spoke.

"Look, Beck, if Zach didn't do this, that means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Rebecca shook her head before seemingly remembering something, "There was this thing. About a week before, somebody broke in here. They stole some clothes, Zach's clothes. The police, they don't think it's anything. We're not that far from downtown, sometimes people get robbed."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "But why steal clothes? Why not the tv or money?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Dean muttered.

Dean peeked out the window as the neighbor's dog began to bark. Rebecca walked over, "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" Dean inquired.

"He just changed," she answered.

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder." Dean narrowed his eyes before turning to speak to Sam, "Guess what, dog goes psycho around the time of the girlfriend's death."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam states.

Danny walks up to the brothers, "What's going on? Think we have a case here or what?"

"We're thinking Fido out there might've seen something," Dean answered.

"So, you think this is our kind of problem?" Sam asks.

"Probably not," Dean tells him, "But we should look at the security tape just to make sure."

Rebecca walked over, "Hey, you wouldn't by chance have the security footage, would you?" Thomas asked as he appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"Holy crap! Dude, you scared me!" Sam jumped and Thomas laughed.

"My bad," Thomas sent Sam a wink and Sam looked away.

"I do have it actually, I didn't want to say so in front of cops, but I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I had to see it for myself.," Rebecca answered and Thomas grinned.

"Perfect, we'd love to look at it."

The five hunters, (if you can call Maeve and Thomas hunters really) watched the tapes closely.

"There he is now," Rebecca said, pointing to Zach.

"This was at 22:02, you said the killing took place at 10:30?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"According to experts, the tapes weren't tampered with either."

Thomas narrowed his eyes, catching a glimpse of something strange. The incubus turned to Sam, who stood to his right, "Did you see that too?" Thomas whispered.

Sam turned and met the other's eyes, "I must have if you saw it also. I overheard you telling Maeve that you thought she was right about something. What's her theory?"

"She suspects a shapeshifter, something like that. Explains how Zach could've been spending family time with his sister while also slashing his girlfriend up," Thomas grinned at Sam before turning back to the tapes.

"Hey, Becky? Could we have those beers now?"

"Sure, Sam," she got up.

"'And maybe some sandwiches?" he added.

"Does this look like Hooters?" the woman said as she left the room.

"Guys, check this out, Sam, rewind for me," Thomas said as Sam rewound and played. As Zach turned to face the camera, Sam paused it again. The other three leaned in to take a look. In the footage, Zach's eyes showing up a silvery white color.

"Ha! I knew it!" Maeve declared.

"Now hold on a minute, maybe it's just a camera flare," Dean said.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen," Sam retorted.

"A lot of cultures think that cameras can catch a glimpse of the soul. Maybe the dog you guys were talking about saw that thing," Danny said.

"So, you're saying it's a doppelganger of some sort?" Dean asked.

"It explains how he was in two places at once," Thomas added.

"So, what now?" Dean asked.

"Isn't this the part where you usually kill whatever's wreaking havoc?" Thomas wondered.

"Well, we still have some research to do, but yes," Sam answered.

"Well, I say we hurry and wrap this one up, I'd love to get back to the hotel, crawl under the sheets, maybe sleep maybe not," Thomas looked at Sam and bite his lip seductively, "Up to you, hot stuff."

"Do you have to say such inappropriate things at inappropriate times?" Sam asked as his cheeks heated up again.

"Not if you didn't fight me. Or looked so attractive. You know it's cute when you get all flustered and try to resist me," Thomas answered.

"I'm gonna barf," Dean grumbled.

"You'll get used to it," Maeve reassured.

"I don't wanna get used to it," The older Winchester whined.

"You're gonna have to," Danny stated as he curiously observed the tapes again.

"Great, I'll never get rid of these damn freaks," Dean muttered.

The group left Rebecca's place for the night to check into a hotel. They all piled out of the car and Dean gathered them together.

"Okay, we're gonna have to make room assignments," Dean started.

"Great! Me and Sam, and you three losers can figure it out," Thomas interrupted.

"uh, no, shut your pie hole," Dean let out a strained laugh.

"Well, I know I'm a girl and all, but you guys don't have to get me a sperate room. I think that's what Dean was referring to when he meant room assignments," Maeve piped up.

"Thank you, Maeve. I swear you're the only smart one here," Dean said.

"For that comment I might just room with Tommy," Sam said offensively.

"Hey!" the demon cheered.

"In that case, I'm rooming with Maeve," Danny spoke quickly.

"Yay! We can share a bed!" Maeve said as Danny blushed.

"No! No! No! You two are not sharing a room alone!" Dean scolded and the fox spirit pouted.

"Great, so you watch them, and me and Sam can have a room to ourselves. Adios bitches!" Thomas grabbed a stuttering Sam and pulled him into the motel's reception area.

"Hey! Hold up! And, they're gone…" Dean sighed and looked at the two left over, "Guess the three of us are roomies. Great… just great," Dean walked in to book a room and Danny turned to the girl beside him.

"Do you think Thomas will, uh, _persuade_ Sam to have sex with him?" Danny asked.

Maeve trained her bright blue eyes on the ghost boy, "Depends. Thomas shouldn't need to feed just yet, and if Sam doesn't want to sleep with him bad enough, Thomas won't force him. Although, for someone who claims to not be interested, Sam sure does get flustered by Tommy's advances. And Sam stares, a lot."

"Well, Sam's never really met a demon like Thomas," Danny replied.

"Still, lots of staring. Sometimes, sexuality needs a little nudge from the outside world before it presents itself," Maeve smiled before entering the motel, Danny trailing after her.

It was early the next morning when Dean drove the impala into the alley behind Zach's apartment.

"Alright, what are we doing here at _5:30 in the morning_?" Dean asked his brother as they got out of the car. Maeve hopped out of the backseat, looking happy and alert despite the early hour. The three had left Thomas and Danny at the hotel, Maeve and Sam not having the heart to disturb the two late sleepers.

"I realized something last night trying to fall asleep," Sam said. _'Sleep would have come easier if I hadn't been sharing my bed with a demon who I may or may not have made out with.'_ Sam had kept that part to himself, lest his brother tease him for the umpteenth time since Sam had met Thomas.

"The video shoes the killer going in, but not coming out," Sam made his way across the street to look for clues, Maeve following him.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee, leaning against the impala.

"Right, which means there should be a trail we can follow," Maeve said.

"A trail the police would never pursue," Sam added as the two looked around.

"Because they think the killer never left. They caught your friend Zach inside," Dean continued, "Still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning," Dean mumbled to himself as he took another sip from his cup.

"So, why didn't we wake Thomas up?" Dean looked at his brother.

Sam turned to look at Dean, his brain grappling for an excuse, "He was tired."

"Yeah, well so am I, but you two decided that waking me up was all fine and dandy. Dude, just admit you have some weird, messed up, crush on him," Dean said.

"I don't have a crush on Thomas!" Sam denied.

"Me thinks the man protest too much~" Maeve said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, me thinks he does too," Dean agreed with the old kitsune.

"You two have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Thomas. I mean, my girlfriend _died_ nearly four months ago! I don't want another relationship!" Sam explained.

"Love doesn't wait for wounds to heal, love heals the wounds for you. Besides, it's natural to place feelings for someone you've lost on another person. That's why we call it a rebound. I'll bet you that if you were to sleep with Thomas, whatever pent up feelings you're having over Jess, would stop bothering you so much," Maeve informed Sam.

"She's right, she's absolutely right. Why didn't I think to find him a rebound?" Dean added.

"Because I don't need a rebound!" Sam cried as he kept searching for a clue. Sam stopped and leaned down to inspect the telephone pole before looking at Dean, "Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Maybe the trail ends. I don't see anything over here," Dean said before a cop car came zooming by, lights flashing and the siren blaring.

"We should go check it out," Maeve said as she zipped off too fast, Dean thought for a girl her size.

As the three got to the crime scene, Sam turned to a woman clothed in running attire, "What happened?" he asked her.

"A man tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her," the stranger answered, "I always seem him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." The runner shook her head sadly and Maeve looked up at the two men behind her. Sam put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward. Maeve and Sam snuck around the back of the house. Looking around Maeve nudged Sam and pointed to the trash cans. Sam walked over and opened them, checking for clues, he found none. They come out to the sidewalk where Dean meets them.

"Remember when I said this isn't our kind of problem and thought the fox girl was crazy? Well it's definitely our kind of problem and I owe our very old friend here an apology," Dean says.

"I'm only two thousand-five hundred!" Maeve cried, punching Dean on the shoulder.

"Owe! That really hurt!" Dean whined.

"Quit whining and tell us what you found out," Sam said.

"I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, he heard this guy Alex's story. Apparently, this dude was _driving home_ from a business trip when his wife was attacked," Dean informed them.

"So, he was in two places at once," Maeve said.

"Exactly, then he says he sees himself in the house. Police thinks he's a nut job."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam wondered aloud.

"Which is why I'm apologizing to the beautiful lady," Dean said giving her a mock bow, "because I believe that it could be the same thing doing the crime instead of multiple creatures."

"like a shapeshifter," Maeve said.

"Every culture has shapeshifter lore," Dean emphasized.

"Sorry we didn't trust your word sooner Maeve. Next time we won't be so stupid," Sam said as the white-haired woman smiled at them.

"It's okay, you two are cute so I'll let it slide!" Maeve brushed past the Winchesters and stood in front of them, "Now, do either of you know if any lore says that shapeshifters can fly?"

"Not that I know of," Dean said, furrowing his brow.

"Maeve and I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building and ran this way," Sam said.

"Just like at your friend Zach's house," Dean replied.

"Yeah, and just like at Zach's house, the trail just suddenly ends," Sam continued, "It's like it just suddenly disappeared."

Maeve thought for a moment before grinning, "Well there is another way to go. Down," the kitsune pointed to a sewer grate and the boys smirked at her.

"Okay, kitsunes are officially awesome," Dean said as he kneeled down beside the grate.

"Nope, just me," Maeve said as she crossed her arms.

Maeve and the brothers climbed down into the sewers. Maeve drew her long hair into a ponytail as Dean began to lead the way.

Sam looked around, "I bet this runs right by Zach's house too. The shapeshifter must be using the sewer system to get around."

"I wanna know why he's taking people's appearances and killing their significant others. I mean, if I was an evil-doing shapeshifter, I'd kidnap rich people, murder them, then live off their millions. Makes a hell of a lot more sense than this bull," Maeve proclaimed.

"Let's just be glad you aren't an evil-doing shapeshifter," Dean replied. As he looked down at the ground, "Guys, look at this," Dean pulled out his pocket knife and the three knelt by a pile off goo.

"Ewwwwww," Maeve said before a wide grin took over her face, "This is so awesomely disgusting."

Dean gave her a weird look, "Sicko."

"Is this from his victims?" Sam wondered.

Dean picked up a piece of the goo with his knife, "I just had a sick thought. Maybe when a shapeshifter changes shape, it sheds."

"Like a snake sheds it's skin when it grows?" Maeve asked.

"How else do you explain this?" Dean asked as he flicked the goo from his knife. Dean, Sam, and Maeve climbed back up to the surface and walked back to Dean's car. Dean opened the trunk and revealed the secret compartment.

"Holy shit! This is so freaking cool!" Maeve squealed.

"There are things in here that could gank your ass and you think it's _cool_?" Dean looked at her, "What the hell does Danny see in you?"

"I'm hot?" Maeve questioned.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Dean agreed, "Now, what I learned from dad is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's only one sure way to kill it," Dean began to load a few guns with bullets.

"Silver bullet to the heart," Sam smirked at his brother as Maeve shifted from foot to foot excitedly.

"That's right," Dean smiled at him.

Sam's phone began to ring, "This is Sam."

 _"Where are you?"_ Rebecca asked on the other line.

"We're at Zach's, just checking some things out," Sam answered.

 _"Well Sam just stop because I really don't need your help anymore."_

"What are you talking about?

 _"I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene."_

Sam scoffed, "Why would you do that?"

 _"I told them that we were with police officers and they checked it out and they told me there's no detective Dean Winchester, which must mean Thomas isn't a detective either. You know I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that."_

"We're trying to help."

 _"Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zach's case!"_

"Beck- "

 _"Goodbye Sam!"_ Rebecca hung up and Sam sighed. Dean closed the trunk and made his way over to his brother. Maeve decided to let the brothers have at least a little privacy and hopped up on the trunk of the impala, putting her earbuds in and playing some music from her iPod.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you then they'd be freaked. It's just- it'd be easier if- "

"I was like you," Sam finished for his brother.

"Hey man, like it or not we are not like other people," Dean said, "But I'll tell you one thing, this whole gig?" Dean handed his brother a gun, handle first, "It ain't without it's perks."

Sam gave his brother a small smile and took the gun, tucking it in the waistband of his pants. Maeve saw Sam walking to the passenger door and she took that as her que to get in.

"Hey, maybe we should stop by the hotel and grab Danny and Thomas. Having as many hands on deck will help get the job done faster," Maeve said.

"She's right, I'll call Tommy, let him know to start getting ready and have him and Danny meet us in front of the motel," Sam pulled out his phone.

"You have his number?" Maeve asked.

"Yeah, he, uh, gave it to me," Sam said awkwardly as he dialed the demon's number.

"Of course, he did," Dean said.

Sam glared as Thomas picked up the phone, _"Hey, where the fuck are you? Dean and Maeve are gone too, Danny's flipping his shit, and I lost my cuddle buddy."_

Maeve snorted, hearing Thomas on the other side of the phone, "The three of us went out early this morning to check a theory I had. We have a lead on the shapeshifter so you and Danny need to get ready and meet us out front of the hotel so we can pick you guys up," Sam said.

 _"I can swing that, we'll be ready."_

"See you soon."

 _"I better see you soon, baby."_

"Stop calling me baby."

Dean made gagging sounds as he hopped in and started the car.

 _"You know you love it, baby."_ Thomas hung up and Maeve started laughing.

"Awe! He has a pet name for you~" the girl teased as she got in.

"Shut up," Sam groaned.

"Awe look, Sammy! It's your honey," Dean teased as Thomas and Danny got in the car.

"It's Sam and he is not my honey," Sam glared at Dean.

"I am too his honey. I missed you so much, Baby~ The bed was so cold without you this morning," Thomas pinched Sam's cheek as the other occupants of the car roared with laughter.

"Don't encourage him!" Sam cried as Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"So, what did me and Thomas miss?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Maeve was right, we're dealing with a shapeshifter. We found out that it took another victim, and we tracked it into the sewers, so that's where we're gonna go looking," Dean filled them in.

"How do we kill it?" Thomas asked.

"Silver bullet to the heart, right?" Danny replied.

"Good job, Kid. Bobby's been teaching you well," Dean grinned as they made their way back to the sewage opening. Dean handed Thomas and Danny guns, and they all climbed back down into the sewers.

"Should we split up? Cover more ground?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, good idea," Maeve said.

"Sam and Dean go left, Me, Maeve, and Danny go right," Thomas declared and the group split off.

Danny transformed and Thomas smirked, "Dude, that is _wicked_."

"Thanks," Danny chuckled and the trio kept moving.

"What happens when we don't find anything?" Thomas asked as he lead the others down the passage.

"Then we turn back to meet up with Sam and Dean," Maeve answered. They heard a bang and whipped around.

"There's nothing there," Danny said using his ecto-energy as a flashlight.

Maeve and Danny heard a muffled protest and turned around only to find their demon friend gone.

"Thomas?! THOMAS!" Maeve screamed.

On Sam and Dean's end, Dean looked along the pipes, "I think we're getting close to its lair."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face," was Dean's answer.

Sam turned and a look of disgust passed over his features, "Ugh, God!" the brothers spotted a pile of clothes.

"Looks like he's lived here for a while," Dean commented.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with," Sam said as he turned. His flashlight locked on Thomas, except his eyes were a glowing silver instead of their usual green. The shapeshifter, "Dean!" Sam cried.

The shapeshifter smacked Dean upside the head and made a run for it, Sam shooting bullets after him, but missing.

Dean groaned in pain as he struggled to stand, "Go get the son of a bitch!" Sam ran past his brother and took chase after the creature. Moments later, Maeve and Danny came phasing through the wall Dean was leaned against.

Maeve, usually happy-go-lucky, was in a fit of angry tears, "That thing took Tommy! Where did it go, Winchester?!" she growled.

"Calm down! You just missed him, he went that way," Dean pointed in the direction Sam went chasing it and Maeve sprinted off, three tails had sprouted, "Holy shit… She has _tails_?!"

"Uh, yeah, she usually keeps her one tucked in her jeans, and more sprout the angrier she gets," Danny explained, "She apparently has a fox demon form that has nine tails, but I've never seen it."

"Let's hope we don't either," Dean mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall, "Let's go!" Dean and Danny ran off.

"The shapeshifter, now in the form of Thomas, scrambled out of a sewer opening, and ran off into the night, Sam and Maeve hot on its heels. Sam pushed himself out of the sewer and pulled Maeve out with him. The two looked around for the creature, but to no avail.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT LITTLE SHIT GO!" Maeve screamed and two more tails appeared, and a blue aura surrounded her. Sam took a few steps away from Maeve as Dean and Danny came up from the sewers.

"Oh shit, she looks pissed beyond hell," Dean said as he put his gun away.

"Maeve, Maeve calm down some, please. We'll get the shapeshifter, we'll find Thomas, it's gonna be okay," Danny said gently and he put his gloved hand on her shoulders.

"Nothing will be okay until I know Tommy is fine! Do you understand me?!" Maeve slapped Danny's hand away and she let out an almost feral growl.

"Maeve, stop. Please," Danny gently pulled the girl to him, and made her look into his bright green eyes, "We. Will. Find him. Okay?"

The kitsune let out a deep breath and nodded, the blue aura fading, but her five tails remained, showing just how angry the girl really was.

"We should split up," Sam said, his voice shaking as the worry he felt showed.

"Alright, Maeve and I will meet you guys around the other side," Danny replied and he lead the girl off to one side of the park that they exited the sewers at. Sam grabbed Dean and dragged him the opposite way Danny and Maeve were going. With the four split up and searching, it didn't take them long to search the neighborhood. Danny and Maeve stood by a cross walk, the fox spirit resumed into tears yet again.

"He's my _best friend_ , and I let him get fucking taken!" Maeve wailed into Danny's chest. Danny, now back in human form, held the girl in his arms as he tried to soothe her.

Sam and Dean spotted the couple and rushed over, "Nothing?" Dean asked.

Danny shook his head, worry etched across his face as he held Maeve, "He just… disappeared."

"Let's head back to the car," Dean said.

Maeve lifted her head from Danny's chest, "No! We can't! He-he-he has to be here, and we have to-to find Tommy," Maeve let out another sob.

"Maeve, we will find him, but for now we have to regroup and reload our guns," Sam said as he rubbed her back.

"What if that thing hurts him?" Maeve said, "I can't let Thomas get hurt."

"Neither can I, and we won't let anything else happen to him, but in order for us to do that, we need to head back to the car," Sam said gently.

"Besides, Thomas is a big kid, he's a demon, he can handle himself while we think up plan B, yeah?" Dean said giving Maeve a reassuring smile. Maeve nodded and Danny lead her to the car.

"You think he somehow made it underground again? I didn't see him again after you and I split up too," Sam asked as they reached the car.

"I don't know," Dean answered as he stopped in front of the trunk, "Do you got the keys?"

"Danny stopped, his hand midway to the car handle. The teen's hold on Maeve tightened protectively and Sam paused too.

"Hey, didn't dad face a shapeshifter once in San Antonio?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, it was Austin," the possibly fake Dean answered, "And it didn't turn out to be a shapeshifter. It was a thought form, a psychic projection, remember?"

Sam smiled, Dean clearly passing the test, "Oh yeah, you're right," Sam tossed him the keys. Danny went for the car door again and opened it to let the girl in while Dean opened the trunk.

Once Maeve was safely in the car and 'Dean' was busy in the trunk, Danny turned invisible and switched the safety off on his gun. Making his way behind Dean, he showed himself, Danny taking on his ghost form in case he needed to make chase.

"Don't move!" Sam cried as he pointed the gun at fake Dean.

The male in question slowly raised his hands, "Dude, chill, It's me, alright?"

"No, I don't think so, where's my brother?" Sam demanded.

"You're about to shoot him!" Dean exclaimed as Maeve peeked her head out of the car to watch the scene unfold.

"Sam what the fuck?" she asked.

"Sam listen to Maeve, calm down!" Dean said.

"You caught your keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt," Danny piped up as 'Dean' whirled around to see Danny cocking his gun, ready to shoot.

"Yeah so? It's better now," the fake Dean said, 'What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not my brother," Sam said again.

"Then why don't you shoot me?" Sam paused at Dean's suggestion, "Yeah, because you're not sure! Dude, you know me!" he said.

"Don't," Sam said simply before the Dean imposter took a metal pipe and knocked Sam out cold.

"Sam!" Danny cried before firing his gun, only to miss.

"Ah, fuck," Danny said, "Maeve! Run!"

Maeve launched herself out of the car as the shapeshifter tried to make a grab at her. Steadying his hand, Danny shot again, hitting the creature in the hand outstretched towards the kitsune. The shapeshifter cried out in agony before turning its gaze to Danny. Danny tried aiming for its heart but it dodged, lunging at the ghost boy. Danny struggled to break free, and pivoted on his heels to try and shoot again, but the shapeshifter snatched Danny's gun away. Danny growled and blasted it in the face with his ectoblast. The creature yelled out in pain and Danny took the chance the worm his way out of its grasp and make a run for it.

 _'Shit! Shit! Shit! That thing has Sam and Dean now too! It's only Maeve and I now… What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Sam awoke with a start and looked at his surroundings. He was back in the sewers, most likely in the creature's lair. Sam tried to spot Thomas or Dean, but to no avail. The shapeshifter came around and saw Sam awake. It walked over and backhanded the hunter before continuing.

"Where are they?! Where are Dean and Thomas?!" Sam yelled.

"I would be worrying about you more than them," the shapeshifter replied.

"Where are they?" Sam said again.

"You don't really wanna know," Sam glared and it scoffed, "I swear the more I learn about you and your family… I thought I came from a bad background. Boy, did Dean and that demon prove me wrong."

"What do you mean learn?" Sam asked.

The shapeshifter inspected a large knife then looked at Sam. The creature then winced and was silent as something seemed to trouble it. It groaned then looked at Sam again, "Your brother's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college, he had to stay home. I mean I had to stay home, with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" 'Dean' asked.

"Where are my brother and Thomas?" Sam asked again.

"I'm your brother. You see, deep down, I'm just jealous. You had friends, you had a life. Me, I know I'm a freak. And soon everyone is going to leave me," shapeshifter straightened up after kneeling in front of Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"And don't get me started on that little demon boyfriend of yours," the shapeshifter chuckled.

"Boy, that guy has _issues_. His family abandoned him after he couldn't deal with his wife dying. Daddy handed the company over to his baby brother when it rightfully belonged to him, the eldest son. Then, the Black Plague hit, and Thomas' brother was dead, mommy and Daddy leaving their sons to rot in London while they escaped. Let's not even mention his marital issues. Now all that's left is a demon walking around in a meat suit, looking for people to fill the empty void that was left after the people he loved blasted their way through his cold, black, heart. Of course, that doesn't include you. Oh my god, you should see the nasty thoughts he has about you," The shapeshifter laughed, "usually the poor bastard moves on after he gets what he wants from somebody but you, you're like a drug he can't get enough of! He wants you to just screw him until the rooster crows so goddamn bad he can barely stand it! It's honestly pathetic. The poor guy is lead more by his dick than his actual brain, especially when it comes to you."

Sam glared daggers into the creature's back, "Where are they?"

"I should probably get back to my problems though, huh? That's the whole reason you're, here isn't it? I mean, dad left, left me with your sorry ass. Still, this life isn't without it's perks, right?" the shapeshifter walked back over to Sam, "I mean, I meet the nicest people! Like Danny, the cute little runaway from Indiana, and little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance," it smirked, "Let's see what happens." The shapeshifter left after that. Sam began trying to get himself untied as he heard a low groan from his right. Sam whipped his head and smiled seeing Thomas tied up.

"Tommy! Tommy it's me!"

"Sam?" Thomas blinked and tried to focus his vision.

The two men heard footsteps and panicked.

"Oh shit, he's back already?" Sam said. Suddenly, Maeve and Danny came into view.

"Tommy!" Maeve cried rushing over to her longtime friend and hugging him tightly, peppering his battered face with kisses.

"Maeve! Please tell me that's really you," Thomas cried before the girl smacked him upside the head.

"Of course, it is you damn fuck face!" Maeve turned to reveal her single tail that swished back and forth happily.

"Thank god! Help!" Dean yelled from somewhere behind Sam.

Danny blasted the ropes holding Sam hostage and flew over to do the same to Thomas and Dean, successfully freeing his three friends.

"you're all okay!" Maeve cried as she jumped into Dean's arms, causing the man to let out a grunt. The girl wound her legs around Dean's torso and wrapped her arms around his neck to secure her to his frame, also peppering his face with multiple kisses.

"Hey, I'm liking this attention," Dean smirked and Maeve squeezed him again before hopping off him to give Sam the same treatment.

"Now that we're all back together again, can we please go kill this thing? That fucker ran around in my skin, and now I've got a bone to pick with him," Thomas said as he picked up his leather jacket from the table and shrugged it back on to his frame.

"Agreed. He's heading to Becky's looking like Dean," Sam informed the others, "But it was more than that, it was like he was _becoming_ Dean. Downloading his thoughts and memories. He did the same thing to Thomas, which is probably why he doesn't just kill us."

Danny handed Dean his gun and Maeve Handed one to Sam, "You mean like a Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked taking the weapon gratefully.

"Jesus, wait, did he say anything to you?" Thomas asked, worry and pain taking over his face.

"We can talk later, for now, we have to get to Rebecca's before that thing tries to kill her," Danny said.

The hunters busted out of the sewers through a grate, "We need to find a phone and call the police, they'll make it to her place faster than we will," Thomas said as Sam helped pull him through the opening.

"If you do that you'll put an APB on me," Dean reminded them once they were all out on the street again.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Thomas said.

"I can fly, so I'll go ahead of you guys," Danny suggested.

"No way in hell!" Dean said, "You can't go in there alone!"

"What other choice do we have?!" Danny cried, "How am I supposed to carry you for back up?"

"You can't carry Dean while you fly, but you can carry me," Maeve spoke up and Danny nodded.

"You two go, do you both have a weapon?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded as he lifted Maeve into his arms bridal style, "We're good to go, meet us at Rebecca's house as soon as you can," Danny shot up into the sky and sped off.

"Damn, that's friggin' cool," Dean mumbled as the three men ran off to find the impala.

Danny landed in front of Rebecca's doorstep and he quickly phased him and Maeve inside. After setting her on the ground, Danny transformed back into his human form and pulled the gun out of the waistband of his jeans. Maeve gestured for Danny to follow her, the girl hearing noises coming from one of the bedrooms. The two crept through the house quietly and Danny peeked into the bedroom to see the shapeshifter cutting into Rebecca's skin as her muffled cries of pain rang in the young boy's ears. Danny turned to his companion and held up a finger. They both readied their guns and Danny signaled. They busted in and shot. The shapeshifter darted away.

"Danny go after him! I've got Rebecca!" Maeve yelled and Danny followed her orders. Maeve's eyes glowed blue as she looked Rebecca in the eyes. "You never saw me and Danny in this household, the man who attacked you wasn't Dean Winchester."

"I never saw you and Danny in this household. The man who attacked you wasn't Dean Winchester," she repeated in a daze, her eyes glowing the same blue.

Maeve spoke as she began to untie the girl with magic, "You don't know the name of your attacker."

"I don't know the name of my attacker," Rebecca repeated and Maeve smiled.

"Good, now sleep," and Rebecca closed her eyes, and slept. Maeve called 9-1-1 before disappearing out the window and catching up to a very frustrated Danny.

"He got away again!" Danny yelled as he blasted the concrete in front of him, creating a hole.

"It'll be okay, Danny, we'll get him," Maeve reassured.

"He's probably morphing again!" Danny cried.

"It'll be okay," Maeve said firmly. The three men met up with Danny and Maeve.

"That son of a bitch took my car!" Dean yelled.

"Where's the shapeshifter?" Thomas asked and Danny let out another yelled before blasting the ground again.

"He got away from us, but I took care of Rebecca's memory," Maeve told them.

"What do you mean? Took care of her memory?" Dean asked.

"I made her forget the name of her attacker, or that Danny and I were in her house tonight. Then I made her fall asleep," Maeve explained.

"Wow, cool. Thanks," Sam said.

"Look, I called 9-1-1, so we need to clear out. Sam and Danny can check on Rebecca in the morning," Maeve said and the group made their way to the car.

The next morning Dean snuck out early to go after the shapeshifter while Sam and Danny made their way to Rebecca's. Thomas and Maeve were left at the hotel in case they were needed as back-up.

Dean made his way through the sewers when he found Rebecca tied up and gagged, "Oh no," Dean said as he pulled out his phone to dial Maeve.

"Rebecca?"

Sam and Danny sat on Rebecca's couch, "So, say the shapeshifter is real," the fake Rebecca started as she opened another beer for Sam, "By the way, you know you two are crazy. But, um, say it is real, how do you stop it?" she handed Sam a new beer and he traded it out with the empty bottle.

"Thanks," Sam said to her, "Silver bullet to the heart."

"You are crazy," 'Rebecca' told him as she knocked him and Danny out.

"What happened?" Maeve asked Rebecca, her voice ringing through Dean's phone.

"I was walking home and everything just went white. Somebody hit me over the head and I woke up just in time to see that thing turn into me," Rebecca said, "I don't know how that's even possible!"

"It's okay, can you walk?" Dean asked as he finished untying her.

"Dean you have to hurry!" Thomas said, panic in his voice, "Sam and Danny went to see Rebecca!"

"Thomas shut up, I know!" Dean told the frightened demon as he helped the woman to her feet and lead her through the sewers.

"Dean, we'll meet you at Becca's! Hurry!" Maeve said before she disconnected the call.

Danny glared up at the shapeshifter as it tied Danny's hands. The shapeshifter was once again taking on the appearance of Dean, "What are you going to do to us?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna do anything," the shapeshifter answered, "Dean will though." It started rummaging through drawers

"They'll never catch him," Danny growled.

"Oh, that's okay. Murder in the first? His own brother and a kid who's been missing for what? A month or something? He'll been hunted for the rest of his life." The shapeshifter picked out a knife and Danny felt fear creep into his chest. He was going to die. The others didn't know what was happening to Sam and him right now, and the two would die.

"I will hate to lose this skin; your brother has a lot of good qualities. You two should appreciate them more than you do," it told Danny and Sam.

As the Shapeshifter turned around Danny gathered up all the courage he had and willed his body to become intangible, the ropes falling from his ankles and wrists. Danny scrambled to his feet and snatched the knife just as the shapeshifter turned around.

"Get him Danny!" Sam cheered the teen on as he lunged for the monster who dodged Danny's attack. It grabbed Danny's arm and Danny groaned before using its weight against it and flipping the shapeshifter onto his back.

"Yes!" Sam cried.

The shapeshifter shot up and grabbed Danny's arms, pinning them behind his back as the raven-haired teen cried out. Danny ended up dropping the knife and tried to break free.

"Do you really think you can overpower me, Shrimp?" it asked.

"No, but I can do this!" Danny pointed a finger up towards its face and blasted. The shapeshifter yelled out in pain and loosened his hold, allowing Danny to break free. Danny whipped around and used his momentum to land a hard punch to the shapeshifters jaw. The two hunters heard a pop as the shapeshifter roared in agony. Danny hissed and shook out his hand.

"You goddamn twerp!" it growled and lunged at Danny. Danny raised his arms up to block his face and turned intangible, causing the monster to launch itself into the wall.

"You can do it! Come on Danny!" Sam cheered happily as he scrambled for the knife, using it to free himself.

The shapeshifter launched himself again almost immediately and him and Danny went crashing into the coffee table. The monster clamped its hands down around Danny's neck, cutting off the teen's supply of oxygen. Danny clawed at the shapeshifter's hands as spots appeared at the corners of his vision.

"Hey!" The creature let go of Danny and turned to the source, which happened to be Dean, who held a gun. Danny gasped for air and Maeve rushed to his side.

Dean glared and shot the shapeshifter twice, knocking it back into the wall.

"Sam!" Thomas scrambled over to Sam and helped him untie the ropes.

"Hey, Thomas," Sam smiled and Thomas gently cupped the other man's face in his hands, gently turning his head so the demon could check him for wounds. Sam tried to gently brush away Thomas' hand but the incubus refused to back off.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked softly.

"Thomas, I'm fine. I'm okay, really," Sam insisted.

Thomas looked into Sam's eyes then checked the rest of Sam's body for injury before he was satisfied, "Jesus Christ, when Dean called and told us he found Rebecca in the sewers- "his voice cracked and the demon swallowed, "That was a close call, with you and Danny both."

Sam grinned, "Well Danny kicked some ass, and we're both fine."

Thomas sighed and without thinking, placed a grateful kiss on Sam's lips. The hunter froze in shock, and Thomas' eyes widened after he had pulled away, realizing what he'd done.

"uh…" Thomas licked his lips and looked away from Sam, "Sorry."

"Uh, um," Sam coughed awkwardly, blushing slightly, "It's-it's fine, really. All good."

Dean looked at the dead shapeshifter with a cold look in his eyes as he ripped his necklace off of the corpse.

"Danny are you okay?" Maeve asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I am," he replied as Rebecca looked at the scene in shock.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Sam said as he stood, helping Thomas to his feet. Dean rolled his eyes at them before walking over and helping Danny up.

"You did good, Kid. I'm proud of you," Dean said as Danny let Dean carry his weight.

"You're… proud of me?" Danny asked the older man.

"Hell yeah! You just fought a Shapeshifter! You held your own, it was amazing!" Dean smiled as Danny broke into a grin.

"Thanks, Dean. That means a lot, especially from you," Danny mumbled.

"You sound like no one's ever told you that before," Dean commented.

"They haven't," Danny muttered for only Dean to hear. The words caused a sharp pain in the older Winchester's chest. This kid had so many good qualities for his parents to be proud of, why wasn't he ever told that?

"Let's get back to the hotel, we all need some rest," Maeve said and the group left, Maeve and Dean carrying Danny out and Thomas and Sam walking out side by side, close enough to feel their shoulders brush, something that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Nobody at school know you do this?" Rebecca asked Sam the next day after he had explained the truth of what he does for a living.

"No, they don't," Sam answered.

"Did Jessica know?" Rebecca asked.

Sam paused a minute before answering, "No, she didn't."

The others leaned against the car, Thomas in particular stared the two down, his mind still reeling from what he did last night, kissing Sam like that without a second thought. It wasn't like Thomas to do something so careless. Thomas didn't let his emotions drive his romantic or sexual actions. Thomas made calculated decisions in order to feed and to gain pleasure from whatever man or woman he deemed worthy to bed.

"You must be lonely," Rebecca told Sam sadly.

"No, it's not so bad. I've got those four over there," Sam pointed his thumb at his companions, "I mean, this is what I do, it's my family."

'Well Zach and me and everyone at school really misses you," Rebecca gave Sam a hug, 'Well, give me a call sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while," Sam said and Rebecca went back inside. Sam watched her retreat before making his way to his friends.

His family. Sam smiled at the thought. As much as Dean might complain about the extra company, Sam had to admit, Maeve, Thomas, and Danny made it feel more like a family than the cold lonely life most people would see it as.

"So, what's gonna happen with your friend Zach?" Thomas asked, gracing Sam with one of his gorgeous smiles and, as usual, invading all of Sam's personal space. Guess the younger Winchester was going to have to get used to it.

"police are blaming this Dean Winchester guy now. They found his lair, Zach's clothes with Emily's blood all over them. They're starting to think that the tapes were tampered with after all," Sam looked at his brother before breaking out into an amused grin.

"Oh my god, that's great," Thomas laughed and Dean glared at the two of them.

"Shut up, Lovebirds and get in the car." Dean grumbled as he got in. With everyone settled in, Dean started up the engine and they hit the road.

After a while of driving Dean spoke up, "Sorry, Sam."

"About what?" Sam asked looking in the rearview mirror and finding Danny and Maeve sound asleep, Thomas gazing distractedly out the window.

"I wish things could be different, that you could go to college," Dean explained.

"It's okay. Deep down I knew that I never really fit in at Stanford," Sam answered.

"Well that's because you're a freak," Dean grinned.

"Wow, thanks," Sam responded as Thomas leaned forward.

"It's okay, we're all freaks here. Makes us special."

"Oh, you're special alright, Sinclair. Can't stop thinking about sex for _two seconds_ ," Dean chuckled.

"I stop thinking about sex when I'm asleep! Oh, wait, no that's a lie. I had a sexy dream just last night," Thomas sent Sam a flirtatious wink, "You were in it, Baby."

Sam let out a laugh, "I'm not surprised, you're obsessed with me."

"Only because you won't just give me what I want!" Thomas pouted.

"Nope. Even if I did swing both ways, Tommy, you'd have to work for me," Sam smirked and Thomas laughed.

"You two flirt somewhere else, somewhere where I'm not. Unless you want me to start making comment about how you should bite the bullet and just screw," Dean interjected.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, embarrassed as Thomas cheered.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the other lovebirds!" Dean said trying to contain his laughter.

"Whatever," Sam said and Dean smiled.

 _'Maybe I was wrong,'_ Dean thought, _'Maybe the travelling circus isn't such a bad fit for us after all.'_

 **A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Guys, I just want to say, thank you all so, so much! I read all of your comments and see the number of followers and hearts just go up and it makes me extremely happy to see that there are people out there who actually enjoy reading the work I've created. I was even more excited to see people leaving comments showing support for DannyxMaeve and SamxThomas. THAT'S SO EXCITING! Now, we still have a long way to go, and as impatient as I am, I really want the relationship between all of the characters to progress naturally, so I won't be rushing into anything! (I hope…) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a beautiful day!**


	11. High School Still Sucks

Danny's POV

 _April 13,_

 _'Life has been great! It's been three weeks since Maeve and Thomas crashed the party and started hunting with me and the Winchesters. I couldn't imagine life without one of them in it. Dean and Thomas still fight a lot, but they've actually proven to be really great hunting partners, the two of them took out a whole nest of vampires by themselves. Sam's nightmares have steadily declined since he met Thomas, and even though Sam denies it, all of Thomas' flirting gets to him. I think they'd make a great couple if the two of them would put aside whatever doubts they had and just went for it. Dean's been teasing me about making a move on Maeve, but I've never been the kind of guy to do something like that. Besides, she's so beautiful and wise and perfect. I'm just average compared to her. Although, I gotta hand it to myself, I faced off with a shapeshifter, and I kicked his ass. The feeling I had when Dean told me he was proud of me is something I'll never forget. I never heard someone say that to me before, and it felt amazing. After brawling with the shapeshifter, I was down for the count for a day or two, Maeve forced me into bed rest, and I didn't have the heart to refuse her. Those blue eyes of hers could make me do anything she wanted, and it kind of scares me. Don't get me wrong, she's never done anything to put me in harm's way, but still; she has my heart sitting in the palm of her hand, and I don't even remember giving it to her. I don't know if I have a real shot with her or not, but I'm sure as hell trying.'_

"Danny?" Maeve whispered from the other bed.

I Raised my eyes from my writing to look at her. She smiled mischievously, her bright blue orbs shining brightly, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Is he asleep?' she asked quietly. I turned my head to watch Dean, our other roommate. After a moment, I turned back to her and nodded; just like that, she smiled and raised a finger, beckoning me over. I shut my journal and turned off the light before quietly crawling under the covers of her bed. She giggled softly as she curled up beside me, gently nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I grinned as I tucked a piece of her silvery hair behind her ear.

"He's gonna get pissed off when he wakes up and finds me in your bed again," I whispered.

I felt her smile, then she pulled away just enough to look at me, "It'll be okay. He just flips his lid because he thinks you're doing naughty stuff to me," Maeve giggled again and I pulled her closer to me. She hummed happily as her legs tangled with mine and one of my hands found its way into her hair.

"If I were stupid enough to try that, you'd break my… everything," I mumbled.

"That's true," she hummed and her hands gripped my t-shirt, "unless I let you do naughty stuff to me, then that's a whole other story."

My eyes widened and I felt my face go hot as her small body shook with silent laughter, "Danny, I'm kidding," she whispered and I relaxed, "I wouldn't want to do that with you. Well, I don't know if I do. Ugh, no that's not," she sighed and paused a moment and I held my breath, "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to rush anything. We've only known each other a month you know? And besides, you're fifteen, you're inexperienced and that isn't a bad thing, I just-I don't want to take advantage of that," Maeve looked up at me, her eyes clouded with worry.

"I understand, Maeve, it's okay. I don't want to do something that either of us regret," I whispered.

"Me too…" she snuggled deeper into my chest and I held her tighter. Holding her in my arms felt right in ways I never imagined, and it was the best felling I've ever experienced.

"How are you?" she suddenly asked me.

"Me? I'm great. Honestly. I like what the five of us got going, you know? Six, if you count Bobby," I rubbed tiny circles on the exposed skin of her side and she smiled.

"I do too. Although I could do without Dean and Tommy arguing so much," she replied.

"I think we all could," I agreed with a breathy laugh.

"I'm so glad you're alright. For a while I was scared I would never see you again," Maeve sighed softly and I took a brave chance to press a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry, Maeve."

"It's okay, we're back together now, and I made new friends. Sam and Bobby are so nice."

"You forgot Dean."

"No, I didn't," I laughed quietly as the girl next to me let out a yawn. As much as she tried to keep her eyes open, it was clear she was about to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep," I told her.

"Not tired," she mumbled, "just resting my eyes."

"Liar. Sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning," and pulled her as close as I could as she buried her head into my chest before drifting off into sleep. It didn't take me long to follow her.

3rd Person POV

 **(With Thomas and Sam; same time)**

"Sam, go to bed," the demon whined squeezing his eyes shut to block out the light.

"Hold on, just one more page," Sam said.

Thomas growled before lifting himself off and crawling onto the other man's lap.

"Thomas! What are you doing?!" Sam said with wide eyes as the incubus snatched his book away, making sure to mark the page, "Give it back!" Thomas put a firm hand on the Winchester's chest, successfully keeping the younger man from moving.

"No more book for you. Time to sleep. I'm tired and I can't do shit if you have that annoying light on. Be more considerate of your bed-mate, will you?"

"If you'd quite booking us a room with a queen bed instead of two twins, we wouldn't have this problem!" Sam exclaimed as laughter bubbled up from his throat.

"No, then we'd have different problems!" Thomas cried, tossing the book away from Sam's reach.

"Like what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"There would never be enough room for us in one bed! Then there's the wasted bed because no one would sleep in it. I may love to cuddle, but a twin bed is too close for comfort, Sammy."

" _Sam_. And the point of two beds is so we would each have one; _to ourselves_ ," Sam said as he tried to break free from the demon's grasp but failed.

Thomas grinned at Sam's futile attempts, "You didn't try very hard to get me off of you. I thinking I'm starting to crack you!"

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm getting to you! You're finally accepting that you want me," Thomas smirked as Sam let out a snort.

"You wish, Demon Boy. Now, get off of me."

"No."

"Thomas."

"Nope."

"Tommy."

"Not until I get one."

"Not this again…."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not? I've been good!"

"Because I'm not gay! And we're not dating," Sam answered as he ran his hands over his face and set them on the other man's waist, attempting to shove him off.

Thomas gripped Sam's shoulders and gave him a pout, "Pretty please?"

"You're relentless!" Sam laughed.

"I'm usually told that's one of my good traits," Thomas smirked as Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, finally shoving the incubus off of him.

"Rude!" Thomas pouted as he crawled back under the covers.

"I can leave," Sam stated.

"But you won't," Thomas challenged.

"Don't call my bluff," Sam huffed as he turned the lamp off and turned away from the demon, "Don't you dare try to get handsy!"

"I won't! Promise," Thomas laughed and turned his back to Sam, "Goodnight Sammy."

"it's- Oh whatever. Goodnight," Sam muttered. Thomas snickered at his frustration before he closed his eyes to sleep.

Sam groaned as he felt something shaking him, "Sam, get up!" Thomas whined.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sam said as he sat up pushing the covers off of his frame, "Why are you waking me?"

"Because that's what friends are for. Besides, I have a feeling that Dean is going to start yelling at Maeve and Danny for cuddling any minute now." Thomas randomly picked up a shirt and threw it over his head, the light blue t-shirt was loose, and looked to be a size or two too big.

"We're friends?" Sam asked as he sat beside the incubus.

"Are we not? I mean, we've kissed twice, share a bed and I enjoy your company. I'd call that friendship," Thomas turned his head to look at Sam and smiled.

"We only share a bed because you practically make me," Sam huffed.

"If you didn't want to share a bed with me _that bad_ you could have slept on the floor or gone and shared a bed with Dean," Thomas replied with a chuckle.

"I'd rather put up with you in a queen-sized bed than Dean in a twin any day," Sam laughed as he stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

"You know you love me!" Thomas called out.

"No, I don't!" Sam shot back, "And take off my shirt!"

"What are you talking about this is my- "Thomas began as he looked down. The shirt he was wearing was obviously a size or two too big, and as the man brought the fabric to his nose, Sam's cologne invaded his nose, "Okay, so it is your shirt," Thomas huffed as he tore the fabric off of his body.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean cried as he crossed his arms. The older man found Danny. In Maeve's bed. _Again_.

"Dean, shut up it's too early," Maeve whined as she cuddled closer to Danny.

"Get off of him! You two aren't supposed to be in the same bed!" Dean yelled and Danny stirred, "What if his hands were somewhere they weren't supposed to be?! Where even _are_ his hands?!"

Maeve raised her head and glared at the hunter, "Around my waist, right where they should be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means shut up and let us sleep!" Maeve growled, throwing her phone at the man.

"Owe! Hey!" Dean yelled again.

"Dean… Stop shouting…" Danny groaned as he buried his face into the crook of Maeve's neck, "I'm trying to sleep."

"No! Get up! Both of you!" Dean leaned over and flicked Danny's ear.

"Owe" Danny smacked Dean's hand as Sam and Thomas let themselves in.

"Dean, I heard you shouting from the other room, what's wrong? Sam asked as he shut the door.

"Those two!" Dean waved his hands to gesture at the half-asleep couple, "Look at them!"

"It looks like they're sleeping?" Sam questioned, looking at his brother.

"They shouldn't be sharing a bed! What if they were doing things?" Dean exclaimed.

"You're not their father, and Maeve is technically an adult, even if she looks sixteen," Thomas said.

"Thank you!" came the girl's muffled appreciation.

"We didn't do anything dirty, Dean, we just slept…" Danny yawned as he slowly sat up.

"And cuddled," the girl added as she half-heartedly tugged on Danny's arm, trying to coax him back into laying down.

"You two should get up though, we need to head back on the road."

"Why~" the girl whined again as she crawled out of the bed.

"Because we've got another case! Well, it may be a case," Dean answered.

Maeve huffed as she grabbed a change of clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

Dean glared at the other two, "Okay, one of you switch with me. You can room with the teenagers."

"Maeve isn't a teenager," Sam reminded his brother.

"She looks like one and she acts likes one, that's good enough for me!"

"You're over reacting, Dean," Sam sighed rubbing his temples.

"You mean like hoe I over react about you rooming with a demon. _Alone_ ," Dean crossed his arm as Sam glared at his brother.

"Thomas isn't doing anything wrong, would you back off of him?" Danny replied.

"Can I also remind you that I am in the room?!" Thomas growled.

"Are you doing something to him?" Dean questioned the demon.

"Nothing life threatening!" Thomas declared.

"Not helping, Tommy!" Sam cut in.

"So, he did do something!" Dean cried as the two began arguing. Danny rolled his eyes as he shoved his sneakers on his bare feet, grabbed his wallet, and stomped out of the hotel room.

"Dean! Enough!" Thomas looked at Sam.

"Why should I?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Because this is quite frankly getting old," Sam stated as Maeve comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a tank top, and a flannel.

"What were you idiots arguing about this time? And where the hell is Danny?" Maeve crossed her arms.

"Danny is right- "Dean turned and found no sign of their teenage ghost.

"You were saying?" Maeve fumed as she stormed out of the room to search for the boy.

"What? What is that look for?" Dean asked as his brother gave him a disappointed sigh and Thomas chased after his friend.

"Thomas and Maeve have been with us a month. Thomas has had your back through numerous hunts! When will you stop treating him with animosity?!" Sam asked.

"He's a demon! He's been trying to get into your pants! This is his ploy, get you to trust him so he can use you!" Dean cried.

"That isn't true! Thomas and I are friends!" Sam yelled.

"Friends?! Seriously?! Demons don't have friends," Dean informed his brother.

"Yeah, well this one does. You're the only one who's acting like a jerk," Sam glared before turning and walking out the door.

"Yeah?! Well I don't need friendship! Bitch!" Dean sighed as he looked around the now empty hotel room.

"Tommy!" Thomas turned around and saw Sam jogging over to him. The demon caught himself breaking into a wide smile as the twenty-three-year-old drew closer.

"What's up Good Looking?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

Sam smiled brightly without realizing, "I came looking for you and the others."

"Well you found me, how about we ditch Maeve and Danny and we go have fun instead?" the incubus gave same a devilish smirk.

"Uh, no. We have to find them," Sam said as he tugged on Thomas' arm.

The two men found Danny and Maeve at the nearest diner, eating and chatting happily.

"There you two are! We were looking everywhere," Sam said as he slides into the other side of the booth, Thomas following him.

"Hey guys. Glad to see you're all done fighting," Danny said as he bit into his waffle.

"Sorry about that, Kid..." Thomas heaved a sigh.

"I just wish you and Dean would learn to get along," Danny frowned.

"I think we all do, but Dean hasn't been making that very easy," Thomas grumbled.

"Guys get defensive when you try and have sex with their little brothers," Maeve stated.

Thomas frowned, "Sam is an adult. Whether he wants to have an adult relationship with me is none of Dean's business…"

"Well, it would help if you were a little subtler about it," Danny pointed out with a shrug.

"What is subtle?" Thomas questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, Thomas is physically incapable of subtle," Sam laughed.

"Hey! You don't have the right to tease me, Winchester!" the demon lightly shoved him and Sam laughed harder.

"You make it easy, I'm sorry!" Thomas crossed his arms and pouted as his companions laughed.

"Okay, as much fun as it is to watch the two of you bicker, didn't Dean say we have a case?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, in Kentucky. The police have found two bodies so far, teenagers, except they no longer look like teenagers. They appear to have aged like fifty or sixty years. Gray hair, wrinkles, bodies shriveled up as if someone literally sucked the life out of them," Sam informed them as Danny furrowed his brow.

"I've never heard of anything doing something like that..." Thomas muttered.

"You mean except incubi?" The group looked up to see Dean make his way over and squish himself into Danny and Maeve's side of the booth.

"When an incubus or succubus leaves a corpse, they don't suddenly look like the elderly. This is something else," Thomas said.

"Well how about instead of chit chatting, we fuel up and hit the road so we can start finding some clues," Dean stated as he waved the waitress over.

Danny's POV

I heaved a sigh as I watched the different scenes go by through the car window. We had been on the road for four hours, and it was going to be another hour and a half before we made it to Kentucky.

"Dean this is so boring," I sighed and the driver looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Dean grumbled. I thought for a few minutes before I sat up, a grin making its way to my face.

"Pull over a second."

"What? No, I'm not pulling over. If you have to go you should've gone at the gas station twenty minutes ago!" Dean replied.

"No! No, it's not that! Just, pull over..." I stated as Dean reluctantly stopped the vehicle on the side of the road.

I excitedly scrambled out of the car as the other four looked at me. Dean rolled down his window, "Danny what the hell are you doing?!"

I looked back at him before transforming into Danny Phantom and launching myself into the air, "SEE YOU IN KENTUCKY!" I flew off, my heart racing happily as I felt the wind whip through my snow-white hair. I let out a happy cheer as I did flips and tricks and a lowered myself closer to the ground to give Dean a wave as he raced after me. I flew along the side of the car for a while, watching as Maeve laughed joyously in the back seat before I picked up speed and flew higher in the sky. As much as I loved Dean's car, travelling that way for an excessive amount of time made me feel cramped. Flying would always be so much cooler.

We finally made it to Hopkinsville, Kentucky and I quickly descended through the roof of the car, transforming back into Danny Fenton.

"Never do that again!" Dean said to me.

"Never do what?" I asked innocently.

"Fly off without warning! _Appear through the roof of my car_ without warning!" Dean cried.

"I make no promises," I answered happily as I watched Dean pull up to the morgue.

"We can't all go in, so hurry up and decide who does what," Dean said as he turned to look at the rest of us.

"I call being an agent!" I said quickly.

"You don't look old enough," Thomas shot back.

"Please? I hate getting left out!" I pleaded.

"Okay, fine, Me, Sam, and the kid will go in, Thomas, you go hit the local bar or whatever and start persuading people to give you the current gossip, see if you can dredge up anything there. Maeve, you stay here and watch my baby," Dean ordered.

"Can do, Boss Man!" Maeve said happily as a cloud of blue smoke enveloped her and we all watched in awe as a white fox was left in her place.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"She's preparing to take a nap, what else?" Thomas answered as the fox spun in a circle before curling up into a ball in the back seat.

"Not in my car! She'll shed!" Dean said, "Wait, do foxes shed?"

"Who cares Dean! We have a case!" Sam exclaimed as his brother grumbled and they exited the car.

"Clarissa Sanchez and Christopher Moore. Two high school students, juniors. They went missing four days ago, turned up yesterday in the town junkyard, their bodies shriveled away to nothing," the coroner said as he pulled the white sheets away from their faces, "I'll leave you guys to it then. And don't let your little brother touch anything, okay? Don't want anything broken," the man walked out and left Sam, Dean, and Danny alone with the bodies.

"They look like friggin' raisins," Dean stated as he leaned over the body of Christopher Moore.

I felt my stomach twist and I was almost positive I was pale. The victims, they were literally _aged_. I already knew what had done this, _who_ had done this.

"Spectra…" I muttered as my hands turned into fists.

"What?" Sam looked at me as my body tensed up.

"Spectra, she's the one who's doing this," I said again.

"Who the hell is Spectra?" Dean asked me.

"She's one of my old enemies. She feeds off of people's negative energy, or well in this case, _all_ of their energy, to keep herself looking young," I replied, "She has a servant, he's always by her side. His name is Bertrand, and he can change his shape."

"Why would a ghost need to stay looking young? They don't grow old," Dean said.

"I don't know! Look, the ghosts I hunted in my hometown and the ghosts I hunt with you guys are different kinds of ghosts. The ghosts we hunt are the spirits of the living, the ghosts I used to hunt are beings formed from ecto-plasmic energy. They're not the spirits of the dead more as beings with spirit like qualities that are formed from ectoplasm," I explained.

"Well, there's a whole new level of weird," Dean muttered as we covered the bodies back up and left the morgue, "So how are we gonna catch this… Spectra or whatever?"

"Well, if she's nearby, them my ghost sense will go off," I told them.

"We can't wait that long, she could have time to kill somebody else if we just wait for her to show up in a close enough radius," Sam argued.

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed heavily as I tugged on my hair, "Usually I fly around, try and fish her out that way, but Hopkinsville is considerably larger than Amity Park, and I don't know the area."

"We'll meet up with Thomas, help him sniff out some useful information and go from there, okay kid?" Dean suggested and I nodded.

3rd Person POV

"So, you're saying," Thomas took a swig of his beer, "That this is all being done by a ghost?" The gang had regrouped at a bar in town.

"Her name is Spectra. Her motivation for doing in anything is to keep herself looking young forever. I've defeated her twice now. The first time she disguised herself as a school counselor and fed off the students' negative energy, she nearly killed my older sister in the midst of everything," Danny spoke as he pulled out his journal, flipping to a page with information on the ghost.

"You have a sister?" Maeve asked.

"Uh, yeah. Her name is Jazz, she's in college now," Danny replied as Sam and Dean brought Danny's journal closer to look through Spectra's information.

"What happened the second time you fought her?" Sam asked.

"She used ghost bugs to infect my classmates with a ghostly virus to cause a quarantine. She used the quarantine disguise to make herself a new body using the best qualities of each of my classmates," Danny shrugged.

"This chick needs to get a god damn grip," Dean muttered as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah well, she hasn't, which means we have to find her and soon. She usually has some scheme behind her actions, so the sooner we catch her, the quicker we can stop whatever evil plan she's cooking up," Danny said.

"Well how are we gonna find her? What's the link here?" Maeve asked.

"Teenagers?" Thomas suggested.

"It's not like we can go creeping around some high school," Dean said, "I mean, the three of us look like adults."

"Maeve and Danny look like teenagers," Sam responded.

"Oh, hell no," the two said simultaneously.

"If you two snoop around the school, then we might be able to find Spectra faster," Sam said giving them a pleading look.

"I don't want to go back to school! I graduated school a thousand years ago!" Maeve cried.

"I don't feel like being some jock's punching bag," Danny growled as he crossed his arms.

"If anyone thinks of touching you kid, just give 'em one good swing, eh?" Dean said, and Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dean, don't tell him that!"

"Why not? The kid has the right to defend himself!" Danny laughed.

"Don't worry Danny, I won't let anyone try and push you around," Maeve said sweetly as she kissed his cheek, causing Danny to turn red.

"So? Are you two gonna do this or not?" Thomas asked.

"We already told you no!" Danny said.

"Okay, fine then," Sam said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Really?" Maeve inquired.

"Sure, sure," Dean confirmed.

The next morning lead to Danny and Maeve finding themselves in front of Hopkinsville High School.

"Do those three care about anything we say?" Danny griped.

"Clearly not. And here I thought we were family! That they loved us! Why has fate dealt this cruel hand!" Maeve cried out dramatically, "Oh, but at least I have you Danny."

"Yeah, that's a plus. I'd hate for Sam and Dean to have sent me into this alone," Danny smiled as Maeve slung her arm around Danny's neck, his arm slipping around her waist.

"Well, as much as this is going to annoy us, might as well get it over with. Hopefully it won't be a total waste of time and we can find some clues on Spectra."

As Danny and Maeve walked into the building, Danny noticed as people turned to look or ignored the duo altogether, _'Yep, typical high school.'_

"Hey babe, what are you doing with this skinny loser? Why don't you come spend some time with the schools starting quarterback," A boy wearing a Letterman came up, leaning against the lockers and sending the kitsune a flirty smile.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing associating with me?" Maeve shot back with a fake smile.

"Oh, come on, Doll, don't be like that. I just wanna get to know the new girl," the boy responded, and Maeve scoffed.

"Hey, she's clearly not interested. How about you take a hike?" Danny piped up as he crossed his arms.

"Ooh~ Little nerd gonna try and fight me?"

"Just because I'm not built like a battering ram, doesn't mean you can push me around," the halfa stood up a little straighter a took a step towards the other guy.

"You don't wanna mess with me, Newbie."

"And I don't want to deal with you. So, do a both a favor and go beat your chest somewhere else," Maeve said as she stuck her thumb behind her.

Finally, the teen left, not before shoving hard into Danny's shoulder. Danny snorted, the hit barely even moving him. The ghost boy and kitsune turned to see the stranger rubbing at his shoulder.

"You know a few months ago, that would have sent me to the ground," Danny stated, and Maeve saddled back up to his side, Danny's arm around her shoulders.

"Well you have been doing a lot of hunting. And training. Stuff like that is going to give you muscles," Maeve smiled as she poked Danny's abdomen.

"It's really nice, honestly," Danny smiled down at the older girl as they walked into their first class.

"Okay class, settle down. Now, if you would please welcome our two new students; Maeve Todd and Daniel Winchester," the teacher said with a bored tone.

"So, remind me again why they changed my last name?" Danny whispered.

"Because you have accessible school records and I don't," the fox spirit whispered back as they took their seats. Danny went to sit down just as his seat was pulled out from under him, sending the hunter toppling to the ground.

"Looks like we have a klutz guys!" Danny growled and turned to the source of the voice; the guy from the hallway.

"Travis, enough talking," the teacher called out as Danny retrieved his seat and sat down.

"You sure you don't wanna ditch him and come experience a real man, Doll?" Travis asked Maeve.

"A real man? Where?" Maeve sat up and peered around the room before looking at Danny next to her, "Oh, there he is!" Maeve leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek before sending Travis a glare.

Danny turned around to look at the glaring jocks, giving them a triumphant smirk.

"How do you even know such a babe? You're a nerd," one of Travis' friends sneered.

Danny narrowed his eyes as his brain scrambled for an excuse that didn't make him sound crazy.

"Because…. she's… my…."

"Bet she's his cousin or something. That means she has to tolerate him," Maeve whipped around to glare at the group of guys.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend. Now back off," Danny spat as they all fell silent.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. So maybe now you'll quit undressing me with your eyes because I'm obviously _not_ on the market!" Danny slide down in his seat as the fib he just told fully processed.

He just told the football boys that Maeve was his _girlfriend._ Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why would he blurt that out?! _'More importantly, why would she go along with it? Was she smiling that big before we sat down? There's no way she'd actually like me, right?'_

Danny and Maeve sat down at an empty lunch table with bagged lunches, "There still hasn't been any sign of Spectra," Danny sighed, and he pulled out the sandwich Thomas made him.

"Don't look so glum. We'll find her eventually," Maeve reassured as she bit into her own sandwich.

"Thanks Maeve. And I'm sorry about this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I just told all of those guys we're dating and we're not."

"I don't mind. Besides, I'd rather not have them flirting with me, and them thinking we're together keeps them away. It's a win-win situation."

"Really?" Danny looked at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm over two-thousand years old. If I'm going to date someone, he's gotta have a bit of maturity which those losers clearly don't have," Maeve gestured to the rowdy group of boys across the lunch room.

"Yeah, I think I know Exact- "Danny felt a familiar shiver run down his spine as his ghost sense goes off.

"Danny?"

"My ghost sense," he responded.

"Well I am sitting right next to you,"

"Yeah but after our first meeting, my ghost sense only goes off when you enter the room I'm in," Danny narrowed his eyes as he searched the room. The ghost spotted a janitor who just walked in, old, hunched over, and pale.

"What is it Danny?" Maeve asked as she took his hand.

"The janitor, he just entered the room."

"You said Spectra's assistant can shapeshift, right? Could it be him?"

"I'm thinking it might be," Danny mumbled.

"Hey! Winchester!" Travis called out as he approached Danny and Maeve.

"Not now Travis," Danny sighed.

"Why not? Think you're better than me?"

"I think he's better than you," Maeve replied snuggling up to Danny's side.

"Sweet cheeks, I would just let the men handle it here. Well, the man and the loser," Travis said as he grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up.

"Let him go!" Maeve yelled as she stood up, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Why do you care so much about putting me in my place? Seriously, I could give less of a shit about you. Go find someone else to worship you or whatever," Danny said calmly.

"If I let you run around here safe and sound, then I lose my street cred. So, now I'm gonna pummel you into the ground," Travis smirked before he reared his arm back.

Travis went to punch Danny, but the ghost boy caught Travis' fist in his own hand.

"What the fuck?" Travis looked shocked, "What the hell kind of nerd are you?"

Danny grinned as he wormed his way out of the other guy's grasp, then twisted his arm, sending him to the ground, "One that could probably kick your ass."

Maeve giggled as Danny kneeled down beside Travis, "I've had enough of being shoved into a locker to last me a god damn lifetime. Now that you know what I'm capable of, don't try and screw with me again, got it?" Travis nodded quickly as he scrambled to his feet and exited the cafeteria.

The janitor watched as Danny and Maeve hugged. Slowly he exited the cafeteria before pulling out a phone, "We have a problem. The boy, he's showed up. I don't know why he's here, but he isn't alone. No, it isn't the goth girl and the tech nerd, it's a new girl. What should we do?"

 _"We kill them, they'll be beneficial to keeping us young."_

"Of course, Spectra."

"How was school?" Thomas smirked as Danny and Maeve walked out.

"I sent a dumb jock to the ground," Danny said as Dean came around to the other side of the car.

"You punched someone?" Dean said grinning.

"I just twisted his arm, relax," Danny said.

"But you stood up for yourself. That's great, Kid!" Dean said.

"The entire school also thinks me, and Danny are dating," Maeve said.

"But…. Aren't you guys dating?" Dean asked.

"NO!" the two cried as blushes appeared on their faces.

"Well then hurry up and go on a date. It's not like we can't tell you two got a thing for each other," Thomas said.

"I'm surprised you noticed, since you spend all your time drooling over Sam," Danny said.

"I can drool and observe at the same time," Thomas shot back.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Maeve asked as she headed to the car.

Danny groaned as a shoulder collided with his own, "Watch it!"

"Watch it yourself, Winchester," Travis grumbled as he shot Danny a glare.

"That the guy you nailed earlier?" Sam asked, rolling his window down.

"Yep," Danny said, popping the 'p.'

"Heh, what a tool," Dean chuckled as they all piled into the car.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Thomas asked.

"Well, Danny's ghost sense went off during lunch today," Maeve told them.

"Was is Spectra?" Sam asked.

"No, I think it was Bertram. I think he's disguised as the janitor, but I don't have a whole lot of proof," Danny answered.

"Why would he pretend to be a janitor?" Dean asked.

"Probably to scope out Spectra's next victim?" Sam guessed.

"What do we do now?" Maeve asked.

"We have Danny snoop around the school invisible, see if the janitor is still here," Dean explained as he drove the impala around back, "And when you find him, Danny, call us. We'll come in and back you up."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny replied as he transformed.

"Be careful, okay?" Maeve said as she kissed his cheek.

Danny blushed and nodded, "I will be."

Danny phased through the car and entered the school. _'Whoa, it's creepy here with almost no one around…'_ Danny thought as he floated through the hallways, making his way through different rooms.

Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket, "Hello?"

 _"Did you find anything yet kid?"_ Dean said.

"No, not yet. But I'm only in the first hallway," Danny said as he turned a corner.

 _"Well hurry up, I wanna get this over with,"_ the older man replied.

"I can't exactly go much faster," Danny said before he stopped, his ghost sense going off, "Dean, my ghost sense just went off."

 _"Do you see anything?!"_

"Not ye- "Danny was cut off by a blast to the chest.

 _"Danny?! Danny answer me!"_ Dean cried from the other line.

Danny groaned and picked up his phone, "I found Bertram, come quick," Danny hung up and put his phone away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Danny Phantom. What are you doing so far away from home?" Bertram sneered, now in his green ghost form.

"How about we talk about why you and Spectra are killing teenagers instead?" Danny spat back as he blasted the other ghost into a wall.

"I don't think that's any of your business ghost boy. Now why don't you run home to mommy!" Bertram lunged at Danny but fell short. A gunshot was sounded off and Danny looked up to see Dean.

"Glad you could make it," the halfa grinned.

"We wouldn't leave ya to fend for yourself kid," Dean propped his shotgun on his shoulder, giving Danny a smile.

"Danny!" Maeve lunged for the boy.

"What did you do to me?!" Bertram shouted on the floor.

Danny smirked and took the shotgun from Sam. The ghost boy aimed before shooting the other ghost two more times, causing him to cry and writhe in pain, "Rock salt bullets. They're a real bitch. Now, tell us where Spectra is," Danny started reloading the shotgun, "Or I'll unload another round into you."

"When did the kid get so badass?" Dean looks and Sam and Thomas who shrug.

"I'm not telling you where my mistress is!" Bertram cried.

"Alright then," Danny cocked the gun.

"Wait! Wait, please don't shoot me again!"

"Then tell me where she is!"

"The abandoned field house! She's there! I promise! Please, spare me!" Danny lowered the gun.

"Fine, I'll spare you," Danny pulled out his thermos,"

"No! Don't you dare put me in there!"

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

"It traps ghosts. I keep my enemies in here until I can release them back into the ghost zone," Danny said.

"Ooh~ I wanna try!" Maeve said taking the canister. She aimed it at Bertram, sucking him up as he cried in protest, "That was fun."

Danny grinned and handed Sam the gun, "We have to get to the old field house, before she leaves to find her next victim."

The group made their way to the old building, Thomas kicking the door down, "Hey ghost bitch! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"And what makes you think she'll answer you, you dumbass?" Dean turns to give Thomas an unamused look.

"You never know until you try, Dean. You've gotta be a little more positive if you want to achieve anything in life," The incubus said.

"Wow, that's great advice there Gandhi. Real million dollar thought process there," Dean said sarcastically.

"She's not here," Maeve said.

"Where could she have gone?" Sam pondered.

"Any student who goes to school here!" Danny growled.

"No, wait a minute. She must have some kind of pattern, other than them all being teenagers. What kind of people were the other two victims? Were they smart or popular? Younger or older?" Maeve questioned.

"They were both Juniors. A cheerleader and a basketball player. Captains," Sam said.

"So, who's the next popular kid in school?" Dean asked.

"Travis. He's the starting quarterback for the football team," Danny said.

"Great! Now how do we find him?" Dean said.

"Twitter, duh," Danny, Thomas, and Maeve said simultaneously.

"We need a computer," Maeve said as her and Danny rushed out of the field house and to the car.

Maeve opened up Sam's laptop and pulled up the internet. The others surrounded the ancient woman as she silently typed for a few minutes.

"What are you doing? Can't you go any faster?" Thomas griped.

"Shut up," Maeve said, "I've got it. He's on his way to a party over on 12th street. Let's go!"

"I'll get there faster if I fly," Danny said.

"I am not letting you go alone!" Dean said.

"I can't carry you Dean, you're too heavy!" Danny huffed.

"I'm not," Maeve said, "You can carry me. It'll be even easier if I transform."

"Fine, I'll take Maeve, and the three of you can meet us over there," Danny looked at the other three men as Maeve turned into a white fox. Danny picked her up and shot into the sky.

"One of these days, he's gonna get into trouble for flying off without us, and when that day comes, I'm gonna kill that little bitch," Dean grumbles as he wretches his car door open.

"Can we focus on how incredibly adorable those two are instead of Dean's overbearing parenting?" Thomas teased as he got in.

"I'm not parenting!" Dean defended.

"You're so parenting," Sam agreed, "It's as obvious as the fact that Maeve and Danny like each other."

"Thank you!" Thomas said as Dean drove off.

Danny's POV

"Okay here's 12th street," I mumbled as I gently set Maeve down. The fox transformed itself back into a girl and I smiled at her.

"Okay, our objective is to find Travis. According to his Twitter he should be here by now. We need to split up and search the house," Maeve looked at me and I frowned.

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Danny, I can handle myself," Maeve sighed.

"That doesn't mean you have to, Maeve," I retorted as I looked for a good place to transform.

"Danny the longer we sit here and argue about this, the more time Spectra has to grab Travis. Right now, she has the advantage because we have no idea what she looks like," I looked at Maeve and opened my mouth to argue with her, but instead a shiver ran through my body, a blue wisp leaving my mouth.

"She's here," I muttered as I charged my hand up for a blast.

"You have got to be kidding me," I turned around to see a young woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Spectra?" I couldn't quite believe it was her.

She smiled evilly, "Like my new look Danny? I found that my problem was I didn't take enough from my victims, and now that I do, well, look at me. I'm the most gorgeous human being! And I look young."

"You're killing people! How is that okay?!" Maeve growled.

"Who's the new sidekick Danny? Did the goth girl dump you?" Spectra teased.

"Sam wasn't my girlfriend," I seethed.

"Sam? Well I hope he wasn't your girlfriend," Maeve said.

"Different Sam. She's from my hometown," I told her.

"Yes, and didn't you have a geeky friend too?" Spectra grimaced.

"His name is Tucker and leave my friends out of this!" I demanded.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like you cared enough to bring them with you, so clearly something was wrong with your little friend ship," Spectra replied.

I growled and blasted her, sending her flying into a tree, "Don't fuck with me, Spectra."

The ghost woman coughed and slowly rose to her feet, "That hurt more than it usually does. How have you gotten stronger? Well, never-mind that. Let's see if you can dodge a real punch," she flew over aiming a punch at my jaw.

"Danny!" Sam called as the car drove up. I groaned and rubbed the sore area.

"Funny, real funny," I replied as I drew my arm back and hit her right on the nose, the collision making a sickening 'crack.'

"My nose! You little brat," she growled, "I'm going to need a nose job."

"Lady, you have some serious issues," Thomas said.

"And who are you three?" Spectra asked.

"Friends of the kid's. You mess with him, you mess with us," Dean answered.

"We're hunters. And you're through murdering teenagers," Sam added.

"How about we come back to that once you catch me?" the redhead smirked and turned to run, but Maeve blocked her path.

"Not so fast," Maeve smirked, and I grinned.

"What were you saying?" I taunted. Spectra looked back at me before flying into the air.

"Shit!" I cursed as I made my way into the sky, I heard the others shouting at me, but I ignored them as I raced after the woman. We flew, and I willed myself to go faster, and finally I grabbed her ankle, and flew us down to the ground. I sent a kick to her chest, causing her to body slam into the ground of an empty park.

"Your powers have gotten better," Spectra coughed, "But how are you physically stronger?"

"Uh, my ghost powers make me stronger?" I replied as I walked over, pulling out my thermos.

She gave me a 'no duh,' look, "It's more than just your ghost powers. What have you been doing? You're not the same frightened boy who did basic ghost hunting in a small town.

"That's because I'm more than just Danny Phantom," I transformed back as I put my booted foot to her chest, the thermos charging up, "I'm also Danny Fenton, just a normal teenager who ran away from home, and became a hunter. I fight the monsters that hide in your closet at night. And I no longer tolerate other people's shit," I finished my speech as I pressed the button, sucking up Spectra, just as I hear the familiar rumble of the impala.

"DANNY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I laughed as I capped my thermos, Dean's shouting getting louder as he walked closer, "What the hell was that?! I told you, not to just go running or flying off whenever you damn feel like it! What if you had gotten hurt?!"

"I'm fine, Dean. Honestly, Spectra is nothing compared to some of the other things we've seen," I tried to reassure.

"Come on Dean, leave the poor bloke alone," Thomas said as the others walked over.

"Shut up and speak American, ya damn weirdo," Dean snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm British!" Thomas cried.

"How am I supposed to forget when you talk like some snobby freak!?" I smiled as the two of them began to argue.

"You okay Danny?" Maeve asked as she took my face in her hands, checking me over for injuries. I took one of her hands in my own, kissing it gently as I looked into her cobalt eyes.

"Maeve, I'm okay," I whispered.

She sighed, sounding relieved as she pulled me into a hug, "Oh, Danny, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to find out," I breathed out as I pressed another kiss to her temple. My heart was beating hard against my chest, and I had finally realized something; I was head over heels for Maeve Todd. Maeve Todd, the girl who was thousands of years old, and girl way out of my league. I hugged her tighter and my chest constricted. _'She'll probably never be mine,'_ I thought, _'But at least I can still hold her, even if it's not in the way I want to.'_

"Alright Lovebirds, get in the car, let's go back to the hotel. We'll head out tomorrow morning," Dean said as the five of us made our way to the car.

3rd Person POV

"Seriously?! Again?!" Den cried as he looked at the two teens curled up in bed. Well, one teen and one immortal fox girl.

Sam and Thomas entered the room, "Let me guess, Maeve and Danny are cuddling again," Sam snickered as Thomas looked at Dean for an answer.

"She's your friend, Thomas. Tell her to stop!" Dean huffed.

"You do realize that technically, she's the one who could tell us what to do?" Sam questioned.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you're only 26, She's 2,500," Sam reminded.

"Yeah, well, I make the rules!" Dean whined.

"Says who?" Thomas shot back.

"Me!" Dean said childishly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Danny cried.

"Well get up, we're leaving," Dean ordered. Once the five were piled into the car, Dean drove off.

"So, Danny, I've been meaning to ask," Sam began, "Why did Spectra think we were your sidekicks?"

Danny looked out the window, "That's just what my enemies always called my other two friends, Sam and Tucker."

"Wait, you had a friend named Sam?" Dean asked.

"That isn't important to my question Dean!" Sam complained.

"I wanna know now!" Dean retorted.

"Her name is Samantha, but she liked to be called Sam," Danny answered.

"You got an upgrade," Thomas said.

"Ew, gross!" Dean whined.

"Anyways!" Danny interrupted, "Spectra probably thought you guys replaced Sam and Tucker, which I mean I guess you could say you did, but I prefer to think I was just a new addition to your team."

"Awwwwe!" Thomas and Maeve chanted.

"Okay, okay, enough! No more sappy chick flick moments!" Dean interjected.

"Rude!" Maeve cried.

"Does it look like I care?!" Dean said.

Danny laughed as Maeve, Thomas, and Dean bantered and Sam sighed, shaking his head at the three of them while scouring his laptop for a new case. Danny looked back out the window with a content smile on his face. The teen may not know where life will take him but for now, he was in a car with his four best friends, and that was enough.

 **A/N: Hey, hey, hey peeps! So, I planned to get this done a little sooner, but I ended up moving into my dorm room. BECAUSE YA GURL IS A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW! Yeah, and I also had band camp last week so that took up most of my time. Anyways, I really hope this chapter doesn't suck. I feel like the ending kinda does cause I was trying to finish it and I don't know. I just don't think it's my greatest work. But, hopefully it'll be alright! I love all of you lovely followers, it means so much to me every time I open my email to see another 2 or 3 people have followed and favorited my work. And the reviews are amazing too! Especially now, because I have had a bit of a hard time adjusting this week.**

 **I mean, it's my first time away from home, I'm tired from band camp, classes started today, and then my roommate turned out to be a complete and total bitch! Just, ugh. Hopefully next week will be better, since I'm meeting with disability services about approving my adorable cat, Callie, as my emotional support animal. Once I have her with me again, I'm sure my anxiety and loneliness will get better. Okay, enough ranting about my shit show, lol. I love you all! Enjoy my story and I will post again soon!**


	12. I Promise I'm Still Here AN

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive and working on this story. I've been stuck on what direction I want to take and how exactly I want to finish writing out the events of season one. I think I've found the direction I want to take and will hopefully have chapter twelve ready and published soon.**

 **I'm working on this with time between my college classes and homework, which means I don't get a lot written in one sitting. I'm sorry for the long wait, and thank you all for enjoying my story!**

 **Much love,**

 **Don'tletmadnesswin321**


	13. You Always Find Your Way Back Home

You Always Find Your Way Back Home

3rd Person POV

It was late, very late, and she knew they had to start getting ready for a new hunt tomorrow, or at the very least moving on from this motel room, but she couldn't sleep, not even knowing that Danny was beside her, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, or that her best friend was asleep in the bed right next to hers. Something was troubling the ancient being. Something felt off. With a soft sigh, Maeve eased herself out of Danny's hold and sat up. She picked up her book and flicked on the lamp between the two beds, it's soft glow allowing her to see her three companions were safe and sound, asleep. The only one not in the room was Dean, who opted for his own bedroom. Maybe that's what was nagging her. Dean was in a room alone, what if he got ambushed? The Winchester brothers had enemies, surely. And Maeve knew for a fact her and Thomas had their own list of people who would do anything to see them dead.

The kitsune opened her book, and tried to read, yet she found her mind wandering off, and eventually shut the book with a low growl. As Maeve went to turn the light off, she noticed Sam begin to stir, making the girl pause.

"Sam?" she called softly as the man began to toss and turn, "Sammy?" still no answer. Maeve slipped out of bed and kneeled beside Sam as he twitched. He was having a nightmare.

"Shhh, it's alright, Sam. I'm right here," the woman whispered as she placed a gentle glowing hand on Sam's cheek. Her eyes glowed brightly in the dimly lit room, as she watched Sam internally struggle, sending soothing waves of magic into his consciousness. The girl closed her eyes and reached out, hoping to see what her friend was seeing. She saw the image of a tree, and a woman crying for help just as Sam awoke and sat up with sudden force.

"Sam? Sam, relax, you're okay," Maeve soothed as she gripped his upper arms.

"Maeve? What happened? You were in my dream? Well, I…. I _heard_ you in my dream?" Sam breathed as Maeve conjured up a rag to dab the cold sweat away from his forehead.

"That was my magic. I was hoping it would soothe you. You didn't seem to be having a very good dream," the kitsune replied softly.

"I've been having the same dream for a few days now. A woman, trapped in this house, crying for help. I can't shake the feeling that the house looks familiar, and the dream seems so… so real," Sam admitted.

"Real? Like a memory?" Maeve asked as she conjured up a glass of water, handing it to him.

"No, not a memory," Sam took a sip, "I don't know what it was."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here," Maeve reassured as she reached out to give the hunter's hand a gentle squeeze, "but for now, we both should get some sleep, okay?" Maeve went and climbed into her shared bed with Danny moving her long curtain of silvery locks to her left shoulder.

"Hey Maeve?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You've been around a long time, and you have a knack for taking care of people…. Do you… I mean, did you ever…. Have any kids or anything? I guess that's kind of a personal question…" Sam asked as he gently set the glass on the bedside table.

Maeve paused, a question that seemed so innocent, so simple, "No… I've never had children of my own before…"

"Wait, really? Never? But you've been living for over two thousand years," Sam gaped.

"There's always been something more important I guess," the girl mumbled as she cuddled into the boy next to her. She watched as Sam turned off the light and laid back down.

"Well, you would definitely be good at it, if the way you take care of us is any implication. Not that I really know anything about being a good mother, since I never really had one growing up…. Anyways, goodnight Maeve."

"Night Sammy," she whispered as her mind began to swirl around thoughts and images brought about by Sam curious questioning.

"So, I think I found some potential cases," Dean said the next morning, "A fishing trawler was found off the coast of Cali. Its crew vanished. And, uh, some cattle mutilation in West Texas," the man glanced over at the other four only to find Sam eagerly sketching on a pad of paper, and Maeve, the one to hang on to every word he said, mindlessly staring off into space as Danny watched her worriedly, "Hey!"

Sam looked over to his brother as Danny straightened his back, focusing his eyes on Dean. Maeve, however, ignored everything, "What?!" Thomas sassed, " _I_ was paying attention! California crew mutilates cows and West Texas goes missing," Thomas grinned as Dean threw a pen at him.

"Earth to Maeve! Hellooooo!" Dean calls.

"Huh? What? Sorry," Maeve blinks and turns to face Dean.

"Am I boring you and Sam with this hunting-evil stuff? And if you don't pay attention then neither does Danny cause he's flipping out over what's got you in a funk," Dean replied.

"I do not!" Danny cried.

"Yeah you do," Thomas chuckled.

"Shut it, demon. You're worse than the two space cadets over there," Dean stated.

"How so?!" Thomas cried.

"You purposely goof off!" Dean answered.

"Oh, yeah, guess that kinda sucks," Thomas agreed as Sam snorted, returning to the pad of paper he was drawing on.

"Well, we're listening now Dean, go on," Sam reassured.

Dean turns back to his laptop, "Here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times," Dean looked at his companions as he held up three fingers, waiting for them to notice he had continued. Sam leafed through the drawings and Maeve played with the purple gem on her necklace, her eyes glazed over.

"Any of these blowing up your skirts ladies, and gentlemen? And Thomas," Dean asked.

"Hey! Rude," Thomas huffed.

Sam jumped up and walked over to his duffle bag before he dug out his father's hunting journal leafing through is before pulling out a photo, "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam looked between his drawing and the photograph of his family before replying, "Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"Back home, back to Kansas," Sam answered.

"Oh my god," Thomas exclaimed, causing the other to look at him, "You guys are from Kansas? Seriously? Lame," the demon finished as Maeve smacked him upside the head.

"Real funny coming from the guy who says stuff like, 'don't get your knickers in a twist,' and 'you little wee little ninny,'" Dean mocked in a bad British accent.

"Quit mocking my heritage you wanker!" Thomas growled.

"Let me just eat this crumpets with my tea and do this lame thing with my pinky!" Dean smirked.

"Ugh, your accent is horrendous," Thomas grimaced.

"Guys! I'm being serious! We need to go to back to Kansas," Sam said again.

"Where is that even coming from Sam?" Dean asked as Maeve perked up.

"Your dream last night," was all the girl gave as an answer.

"Right. Okay, so, um, look. This is gonna sound crazy, Dean," Sam began as he sat down across from his brother, "The people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I just…. Look, you just have to trust me on this okay?" Sam answered as he went to his bag.

"Sam, you're gonna have to give us more than that," Thomas said.

"I can't really explain it is all," Sam looked up at the two men.

"Well tough, we're not going anywhere until you do!" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah, how do you expect us to just dive into something when we don't even know if it is anything?" Danny asked, "Or what if it's more than we think it is? What if someone gets hurt?"

"I must've woken up in a different universe if the kid is making more sense than you, Sam," Dean said.

Sam sighed, "I have these nightmares."

"Oh, believe me, I've noticed," Thomas crossed his arms, "you kick me in your sleep, Dude."

"Well, sometimes my nightmares come true," Sam said.

Maeve looked over at Sam, "Your dreams become reality? Visions?" The girl stood and walked over to Sam, "Only people with great spiritual power can do things like that, Sam."

Thomas groaned, "Here we go, more of her voodoo spiritual crap."

"It isn't crap, Thomas!" the girl defended.

"Oh please, it's not like you knowing your onions about buddha and Gandhi and living with bald monks ever helped you with anything!" the incubus scoffed.

"Knowing your onions?" Dean questioned.

"It means to be well versed in something," Sam clarified.

"It's one thing for Thomas to speak like a freak, but another thing for you to understand it," Dean commented.

"He's British! It's a whole other culture so they have different phrases for things than we do!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay! Can we please get back on topic?" Danny interrupted.

"Kid's right, Sam needs to do a little more explaining," Thomas said.

"What else is there to say?" Maeve spoke up, "Sam is gifted!"

"Yeah, Okay, Maeve? I love you and all, but I'm gonna need a little more than that," Dean said.

"I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened," Sam confessed.

"So maybe it was just coincidence," Dean excused, as he sat beside Danny on one of the beds.

"I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I didn't do anything cause I didn't believe it. Now, I'm dreaming about that tree, _our house_ , and about some woman screaming for help! That's where it all started. That has to mean _something_." Sam looked at Dean pleadingly, meanwhile Thomas' face had gone white, and Maeve's eyes held terror.

"Fire? Jessica on the ceiling?" Thomas muttered.

"What's gotten into you, Onions?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Thomas said offhandedly, "And don't call me onions. I think we should go."

"What? Why?! Is everyone talking crazy?" Dean exclaimed.

"It wouldn't hurt, Dean. Why are you so against going back to your childhood home?" Maeve asked.

"Because there's no reason to! So, Sam had a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything."

"But what if it does mean something?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Really, Kid? Can't you at least be on my side?" Dean tried to dodge the question.

"Dean, I think you just don't want to check this out because you're afraid of going home," Maeve said softly.

"I'm not afraid, dammit, but I definitely don't want to go back either. I mean, our mother _died_ in that house, whatever killed our mother and started a fire in that house is the whole reason me and Sammy do what we do!" Dean began to explain as he paced back and forth in front of the others.

"That's a completely logical reason for disliking the idea of returning," Danny said assuredly, "I mean, I ran away from home, so I get it. I don't really wanna go back cause of all the memories."

"I too left my childhood home many years ago. I've been back to my home country of China, but never once have I gone back to the village I grew up in," Maeve spoke as she toyed with her necklace again.

"I ditched London after the Bubonic Plague finally ended. I haven't seen my old homes in a couple hundred years. The building I bought for me and my wife was demolished ages ago, but my family home is still around. Just sits collected dust to the best of my knowledge," Thomas said with a small, half hearted grin.

"So, you three are telling me to grow a pair when you are all cowards yourself," Dean glared.

"Hey, If I went back home, I'd be under house arrest," Danny defended.

"China is such a long plane ride, even for a fox spirit,"

"Going back to my home country isn't easy for me anymore," Thomas said, an irritated tone taking over his voice.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Let's not go there," Thomas mumbled, an annoyed huff leaving his mouth.

"Okay, fine. If you four want to go so damn badly then we'll go, but I swear if there is nothing wrong, then I'm bashing somebody's head in," Dean caved.

"Well then let's go," Danny announced.

It took the group of five a few hours to travel to Lawrence, Kansas, and they had split into two teams; Dean, Sam, and Maeve staking out the Winchester's old home, and Thomas and Danny scouring City Hall and the Library for any info the two brothers didn't already know about the house.

"This is so stupid. It's just a damn house with some ordinary family in it," Dean muttered.

"Dean, there's no need to be harsh," Maeve chided gently.

"Are you gonna be alright, Man?" Sam asked.

Dean continued to stare at the innocent looking home before forcing himself to look back at his little brother, "Let me get back to you on that."

"Dean, it's gonna be okay," Maeve whispered as she took Dean's hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Maeve, I'm not some kid that needs to be coddled," Dean muttered.

"I know, but I can feel your discomfort coming off you in waves, and we're friends. I want to make sure you and Sam both know that I'm always going to be here for the two of you, whatever you need," The girl smiled up at Dean as the porch steps.

"Thanks, Maeve, really," Dean removed his hand from hers and instead slung his arm arounds the woman's shoulders, "You know you didn't have to dress up all fancy, right?" the Winchester looked from his jeans and dirty combat books to Maeve who wore her usually straight hair in curls and wore a flowy purple dress that reached her knees, the short sleeves falling off shoulder. Dean also noticed that with her heels she came to just about Dean's chin rather than just barely reaching his chest.

"Dean, you're supposed to tell her she looks nice," Sam interrupted.

"I didn't say she looked bad! Just that she seemed to put in a lot of effort for no reason."

"I just felt like dressing nice, Dean. Just because I could kill a guy bare handed doesn't mean I'm not allowed to dress like the woman I am," Maeve said, her tone amused.

Sam knocked on the door as Dean groaned and ruffled Maeve's silvery hair, all the while the fox girl cried out indignantly.

After talking with the woman, Jenny, who now lived in the Winchester's old home with her children, Maeve and the two brothers were leaving.

"Did you hear that guys?" a figure on fire," Sam said.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Maeve asked Sam.

"Yeah! And you two hear what she was talking about—scratching, flickering lights? Both signs of a malevolent spirit," Sam said in a rush of triumph, feeling relieved not because his dream was coming true that Jenny and her family were in danger, but that he convinced Dean and the others to come to Lawrence.

"Yeah, well I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true," Dean replied.

"Forget about that for a minute! The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked his companions desperately.

"Sam, we have no way of knowing that yet," Maeve said as she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to soothe the man.

"Still, those people are in Danger, Maeve. We have to get them out of that house!"

"We will, Sammy," Maeve reassured.

"No, I mean now," Sam retorted.

And how you gonna do that huh? You gotta story she's gonna believe?" Dean butted in as he unlocked the car.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Sam asked, at a loss as he watched his brother lead Maeve to the other side of the car and open the passenger side door, helping her get in.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all," Dean reassured again when the group, now reunited with Thomas and Danny, stopped for gas.

"Lame," Thomas drawled. The demon had his feet propped up against the back of the front seat, with sunglasses perched on his lightly freckled nose and the sleeves to his black leather jacket her pushed up to his elbows. He clicked the toes of his boots together out of boredom as Dean gave him a look that could murder.

"If this was any other kind of job, what would we all do?" Danny added. As he leaned on the hood next to Dean, still glaring holes into the back of Thomas's head.

Sam exhaled sharply, and Maeve sighed, leaning on him and letting him support her petite body, "We'd try and figure out what we were dealing with, dig into the history of the house."

"Except this time, you two already know what happened," Maeve continued.

"How much do you two really know though?" Thomas asked as he stepped out of the car, leaning against it, "You and Dean were itty bitty tykes, right? So how much do either of you really remember?"

"Not much," Dean said as he looked away from his companions, "I remember the fire… the heat. Then I carried Sam out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asked as Maeve awed quietly.

"Yeah, you never knew that?" Dean answered.

"No," Sam replied.

"And… then there was dad's story. Mom was… on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time our dad found her," Dean finished as Maeve and Thomas straightened.

"On the ceiling?" Maeve asked.

"Yes, on the ceiling. Why are you two so enamored with that fact? Thomas asked the same question when Sam was talking about how Jess died," Danny pointed out.

"I'm sorry that I'm curious about why women are dying on ceilings of all things, Danny. I mean, seriously. You should be a little more inquiring of how two women were murdered on their ceilings," Thomas replied, his voice slightly shaky, and his native accent coming out of hiding. It was clear something was making the demon nervous, "It's not every day you hear that someone murdered someone and put them on the ceiling then started a fire!" Thomas scoffed then walked away quickly.

"What does that black-eyed freak know?" Dean asked Maeve, a hard look in his eyes.

"Nothing that's gonna be helpful to you, I promise. What is going to help you is figuring out whether or not what happened back then and what happened now is the same thing."

"Which means talking to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time," Dean said.

"Guys, does this really feel like just another job to you two? I mean, this was your family… Are you guys gonna be okay?" Thomas asked as he removed his sunglasses to cast a worried glance to Dean and Sam.

"Since when are you a worrywart?" Dean retaliated.

"Look, I may be a demon, and you may hate me because I'm a demon, but you can't look me in the eye and say that we're nothing more than enemies. Hell you can't tell me we're just acquaintances either. Dean, we're connected now, all five of us. You and Sam may just be biding your time until you can get rid of me and Maeve, but I'm here to tell you that it's not gonna be that easy anymore. Maeve is invested, which means I'm invested. We're not gonna betray you two or backstab you. We're in this for the long haul now, until the very end of the line. So whatever idiotic danger you guys wanna chuck yourselves into…. Just know the three of us are gonna be there to pull your dumb human asses out of it."

"I never knew demons could be so loyal," Sam smirked.

"They aren't, my loyalty is a flaw that carried over from my human life. That speech is one hundred percent Thomas Sinclair," Thomas grinned.

"Kitsunes on the other hand are very loyal creatures, if they want to be," Maeve inputted, "I don't get attached to many people, and usually it takes years to gain my trust, but you, Dean, and Danny are special. I don't know why or how, but I can feel it. So, I plan to stay by your side Winchesters, and protect you."

"If you got our backs, then we got yours, Todd," Dean replied, "I'll be right back, I've gotta go to the bathroom," Dean straightened himself and retreated to the side of the gas station. He felt a warm feeling creeping into his chest, and he also felt the familiar wave of panic worm its way into his subconscious. Dean also wasn't one for many relationships. He didn't like making meaningful connections with people who might end up dead.

Or people who could turn around and stab him in the back.

Dean liked to keep his circle small, and monster free. But he couldn't help the bonds he found himself forming with the three supernatural beings that came crashing into his life. He still felt guilt for thinking about offing Danny, right after the demonic plane incident when Danny had finally come clean about what he was. Danny didn't ask to be what he was, his parents hadn't been watching him properly, and he ended up the result of a messed-up lab accident, but if Dean really thought about it, there were probably a lot of other monsters that were just like Danny. People who didn't ask to become what they are. Vampires who were turned without permission, werewolves too. And Maeve, sweet, loving, caring Maeve who had the wisdom of a mother, and the spirit of a child, she didn't ask to be something else. She was born a kitsune, and from what Dean has seen, she'd never hurt anyone.

Dean looked behind him to make sure he was alone in the small little alley by the bathrooms before pulling out his phone and flipping it open. The older Winchester tried to rid his mind of all the thoughts swirling around in his head as he searched for his father's number. He was a hunter, he needed to stop with the sympathizing thoughts and focus. Dean pressed the call button and looked around once more before putting the phone to his ear, when he did his father's voicemail was already playing.

" _This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean—"_

Dean heard the small beep, "Dad?" he paused, searching for the right thing to say, to really emphasize how much Dean needed his father, "I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get 'em, but I'm with Sam, and we're in Lawrence. And there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not, but..." Dean felt a lump form in his throat and mentally kicked himself when his voice broke, "I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doing… If you could get here…. Please. I need your help, Dad." After another pause, Dean hung up the phone and hoped that this time, maybe his dad would answer his calls.

After Dean's desperate attempt at contacting the Winchester Patriarch, the five had went and talked to John's old partner at a garage he had once owned but didn't find much in the way of information other than that John had decided to see a psychic after the unfortunate events that took Mary Winchester's life.

Sam stood by a phone booth holding a phone book open to a page with the ads of different psychics, with Maeve, now in fox form, peering at the listings from the tall man's shoulder, "So, there are a few psychics and palm readers in town."

"That's great, Sam, but before you continue, can I point out that Maeve is not being very inconspicuous?" Danny interjected.

"I tried to tell her, but she just kept climbing on me," Sam replied as Maeve let out an angry chitter.

"She just wanted to see the book, and Sam's too tall for her to see anything in human form," Thomas provided.

"Still, white foxes aren't exactly common pets," Dean mumbled as Sam went back to looking through the ads. The little animal on his shoulder began to chitter excitedly, and the kitsunes leaned down and swiped her paw at one of the ads, before tumbling forward and into Sam arms, making him drop the phone book.

"Maeve!" Sam complained as the fox leaped out of his arms and put her paw back on the ad, "What is it?" Sam crouched down and read the name Maeve indicated, "Missouri Moseley, why does that name mean anything to you?"

"Wait, wait, Missouri Moseley?" Dean inquired, "That's a psychic?"

"Guess so," Sam shrugged as Dean went and retrieved an old journal from his bag.

"Dad's Journal. Come look at this," Dean flipped it open as the other crowded around him, Maeve nimbly jumping from the impala to Dean's shoulder, "First page. First Sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth." Thomas read.

"I always thought he meant the state," Dean said.

"Definitely could see how that could be misleading," Danny mumbled as his phone began to ring. Danny looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Tucker. Danny dismissed the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He didn't have time to answer Tucker and get into a lengthy conversation of his whereabouts. Sam and Dean might be facing the very monster that killed their mother, and he had to be there for them now.

The group were in the waiting room of Missouri Moseley's place, waiting for her to finish with a client. The four boys looked bored out of their minds, but Maeve was squirming in excitement.

"I'm so happy!" the fox girl exclaimed as she tried hard to keep her tail from swishing around happily.

"Maeve, chill. Missouri ain't anything to get bloody worked up for," Thomas grumbled.

"Yes, she is! She's the only human I've ever met that truly has the gift of clairvoyance. She's a true psychic, not many humans can boast of the same talents. Plus, she's such a kind and generous soul! I've missed her, we haven't spoken in so long!" Maeve rambled.

"When did you say you two met her again?" Sam asked.

"Uh…. What year was that? 19 something, something?" Thomas indulged, although it was quite unhelpful.

"It was 1975, Tommy," Maeve clarified, "She helped us track down some werewolves looking to kill us. She told us she had a vision and didn't want us to get hurt."

"Not to mention we helped her out of a jam or two before," Thomas added.

"She's a great person to have on your side, and she judges no one for what they are or their past mistakes," Maeve said fondly, "She's a rare gem among the human population."

"You're a sap sometimes, you know that?" Dean grumbled from his chair as a man and a woman came out of the other room.

"Alright then, don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," the woman told the middle-aged man as she saw him out. The five stood up, and Danny snorted softly as he put his hands in his pockets. Not many people realized this, but Danny had a knack for reading people too, just not in the supernatural type of way. As the woman shut the door Danny spoke up, "You just lied to him, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Whew! Poor bastard. You were right sweetheart, I did lie. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener," the woman, who Danny assumed was Missouri, chuckled as Maeve squealed happily.

"Wait, why didn't you tell him that?" Dean asked her.

Missouri looked at Dean, "People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," She turned and entered the other room, "Well, Sam and Dean Winchester, Danny Fenton, and you two other troublemakers get a move on. I haven't got all day."

Maeve let out a carefree giggle and entered the opposite room, closely followed by Thomas. Danny looked at the two hunters before they followed their supernatural companions.

"Missouri!" Maeve pulled the woman into a tight hug.

"Maeve Todd, it is so lovely to see you again. And Thomas, as devilish as always," Missouri gave the demon a pointed look, "You quit messing with poor Sam's head now, and stop skipping out on meals, Boy. You know what happens if you don't feed for too long. I don't want this poor girl worrying over you more than she has to."

Thomas smirked as he plopped down on the couch, "You know me too well Missouri. Good to see ya again."

"Messing with my head? What do you mean messing with my head?" Sam asked.

"Relax, Sammy. She thinks that my flirting is a sign of trouble," Thomas gives Sam a playful wink and the hunter scoffs irritably and shoves his demon friend.

"Good to know I don't need to warn her about you," Sam retaliated.

"No need to warn anyone when I got you~" Thomas teased as Danny and Dean pretended to gag.

"Well I can't Sam if he's just gonna flirt back now can I?" Missouri said to the silver-haired woman.

"I know, right?" the fox girl responded.

"Gross! Sam!" Dean protested.

"I am not flirting!" Sam disagreed.

"We're only teasing, Child. Sit, sit," Missouri replied as she ushered them in, "Well let me look at you two, Sam, Dean. And don't you be shy either Danny. If Maeve adores you, then you are good enough for me, Sweetheart." Danny blushed as Maeve protested to Missouri's comment in a sharp whisper. Missouri inspected Sam and Dean before letting out a joyful laugh. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome," She continued to laugh as she pointed at Dean, "And you were one goofy looking kid, too." Thomas busted out laughing as Danny entered the room fully.

"Danny Fenton, the halfa. Ran away from home because he wanted to find people he didn't have to hide from. Come closer let me look at you," Danny stepped forward and allowed Missouri to cup his face and inspect him, "My, my, you are a special one. In more ways than you know. Such bright eyes, too. No wonder Maeve likes you."

"Missouri!" Maeve huffed and blushed brightly.

"You don't need to be a psychic to know that Maeve likes Danny," Thomas teased.

"Just like you don't need to be intuitive to see Danny likes her too," Dean continued, gently elbowing the ghost boy in the ribs.

"Hey! Dean! Shut up!" Danny cried as he glared at him.

Missouri giggled and set her eyes on Sam, "Sam," she sighs heavily and takes his hand in hers, "Oh, honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father… he's missing?" She inquired, "Well, at least you have these three with you. I don't care who you are or what you do. Everyone needs a support system. Trust me, Thomas may not look like much, but he'll fight for you with every bone in his body. Maeve too, don't ever underestimate her. She may be small, but she's not a force to be reckoned with. Danny too, once he's been trained up, he'll be a very powerful ally."

"Me?" Danny asked.

"That's right. You may only be a half ghost, but you have strength, and you have access to so much power, if only you choose to seek it. But be careful to use it wisely, Danny." Missouri warned.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, some of it was because you were thinking it just now. Others is my ability to read you energies." The psychic answered.

"Our dad, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean wondered.

Missouri furrowed her brow, "I don't know."

"Don't know?" Dean parroted, "You're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit! Please." Missouri huffed after her rant and went to sit in one of the armchair as Maeve and Thomas chuckled quietly.

The other three made their way to sit, and as Dean sat down, Missouri spoke up again, "Boy if you put your foot on my coffee table I'm gonna whack you with a spoon," Thomas snickered as she trained her hard gaze on the incubus, "That goes for you two you sex-crazed heathen."

"You were always a character, Missouri," Thomas grinned.

"And you were always a menace to the population of every bar in town," the woman sassed back.

"Hey, that's still true, who would've thought?" Danny replied sassily.

"You shut up, Kid or I'll conk you," Thomas threatened.

"Here he goes with the British talk," Dean grouched.

"Can it, you wanker," Thomas snapped.

"I feel bad for you, Sam, I really do," Missouri said.

"Maeve isn't so bad. She's usually pretty mature," Sam replied.

"Well, that's news to me," the psychic said coolly.

"Hey!" the spirit protested.

"Don't you start a ruckus, girl, I've known you for nearly three decades, you ain't any better than Sinclair over there," Missouri said.

"Okay, all threats and truths aside," Sam spoke up, "Our dad, when did you first meet him Missouri?"

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked, "Do you know about what really killed our mom?"

"A little," Missouri answered as she gave Thomas a knowing look that made the demon squirm uncomfortably in his seat, "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Danny asked, "If I'm in my ghost form, sometimes I can sense things other ghost leave behind, traces, but it's hard for me. I'm not always successful."

"Usually ghosts can't sense remnants of each other, just when another is in the vicinity. Like when the wisp leaves you mouth every time Maeve enters a room you're already occupying. You must have been gifted before your accident," Missouri pondered, "But as for the thing in the house… I don't…."

"What was it?" Maeve asked softly.

"I don't know," the woman shook her head, "But it was evil."

Thomas blanched and slumped further into his seat, knowing full well what this thing could be capable of.

"We're here because Sam and Dean are worried something is still there. That maybe it never left or that something too it's place," Danny told her.

"I don't understand," Missouri replied.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"That's what I was wondering. I mean, it makes no logical sense for it to be dormant for twenty years then flip out if there's been something living there this whole time," Maeve stood up and began to pace.

"What if the house is acting up now because something only just moved in?" Danny provided.

"That's the most logical conclusion," Thomas mumbled.

"Look, I don't really know what's happening," Sam piped up, "But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house—All happening at once—It just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought," Dean said sarcastically as Thomas stood up and left the room.

"I'll go get him," Maeve excuse herself and left, "Thomas."

"I can't, we can't do this. We're going to get killed, Maeve," Thomas inhaled sharply as he entered a bathroom, the girl following him in. Maeve closed the door and locked it. She furrowed her brow worriedly as she saw her friend leaning over the sink, his face unusually pale.

"Thomas, we are not abandoning Sam, Dean, and Danny. They're our _friends_ —"

"Are they? We can care about them all we want, but that doesn't mean they're going to have our backs, Maeve."

"So, what was that whole speech at the gas station for then?"

"I don't even know why I said it!"

"Because you care about them, Thomas!"

"There is only one person other than myself that I give a shit about whether or not they die, and that's _you_. You are the only person I love on this entire fucking planet anymore—"

"Then go out there, look the three of them in the eyes and tell them to fuck off if you don't give a shit about them. If they really mean nothing to you, go out there and _feed_. Cause you and I both know that if they aren't your friend, they're nothing more than food. That's how you think, even if you don't want to kill humans anymore you still don't see them as anything more than things to eat from or screw if you don't know them personally. So, go on, go out there and feed from them and then we can leave for whatever destination you want."

Thomas and Maeve stood in the bathroom, locked in a heated staring contest before Thomas pulled his gaze away, "I'm not gonna feed from them… Maeve you know the signs, you know exactly what this is. If we stay, he'll kill us."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Maeve whispered as she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked as Maeve walked back in.

"He's fine," Maeve said.

"Well, he better get a move on, cause we're taking Missouri to see the house. See is her or the kid can sense something," Dean responded.

"He can catch up later, let's just go," Maeve said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"He's three hundred seventy-six years old, Sam. Thomas can take care of himself," she said as she opened the front door.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," Missouri said as they walked into a room after Jenny finally agreed to let them in.

Sam and Dean followed Missouri inside, and Maeve reluctantly trailed the brothers, but Danny stopped just outside the doorway, currently in ghost form, body frozen, his face contorted in fear.

"Danny? What's wrong? Are you okay? What's up with this room?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam," Missouri answered.

"Danny?" Dean went over and put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I can't, I don't want to go in. The pressure on my chest, the pure evil I feel…. It's too much. I can't…" Danny took a step back as visions flashed under his eyelids, "The fire…. The thing that cause it…. It _enjoyed_ what it did."

"How do you know that?" Maeve asked.

"Because I can sense it," Danny answered.

"I told you, you're gifted, Danny," Missouri said as she made her way further into the room.

Danny looked up at the ceiling, where his head showed him visions of a young blonde woman burning up, and then she was gone. Danny timidly took a step inside, trying to be brave even though the crushing weight of whatever had been here and whatever was her now consumed him.

"I don't like the feel of this room either," Maeve told him, taking his hand and intertwining it with her own.

"You guys don't have to stay for our sakes," Sam told the two.

"We're here to support you guys, we're not going anywhere," Maeve insisted.

Dean ignored them as he pulled out his EMF and turned it on.

"Is that an EMF?" Missouri asked

"Yeah," he replied.

"Amateur," she said simply.

Dean frowned before looking back to his device as it started to go crazy.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom," Missouri informed them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"She's right, this is something else," Danny agreed, "I don't know exactly how to explain how I know that, but I do."

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here," Missouri explained.

"If I focus hard enough, I can sense the echo of what killed your mother, but it's merely background for whatever is here now," Maeve added.

"So, what is it?" Dean inquired.

"Not it, Dean," Maeve replied.

"Them," Missouri finished as she walked into the closet.

"Them? Is that why I hear so many voices?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny, it is. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean continued.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house, that kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected," Missouri explained.

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"Whatever happened to you all those years ago made this place a magnet for ghost activity. This place, it terrifies the human part of me, but my ghost part is attracted to the house, it wants to be here," Danny explained as he transformed back.

"Exactly, and it's attracted a poltergeist—a nasty one, and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead," Missouri continued.

"You said there was more than one spirit," Sam said.

"There is," Maeve piped up, "But I can't make out the second one…."

"Well no one else is dying in this house, ever again," Dean stated, "So whatever is in this house, how do we stop it?" Dean set a determined look on his face and Danny grinned. It amazed him how unafraid Dean always seemed, even when he was facing the demons of his past. Danny's phone buzzed, and he had to hold in a groan when he saw it was Sam calling him. His female friend Samantha, the goth girl who was always protesting animals' rights. He dismissed this call too, just like Tucker's call earlier. He didn't want to explain himself to her either.

They met back up with Thomas, who was still acting a little weird in Danny's opinion, and now sat in Missouri's home, making something to rid Sam and Dean's old house of the poltergeist.

"So, what is all this stuff anyways?" Dean asked as he made another bag.

"Angelica Root, Van Van Oil, Crossroad Dirt, a few other odds and ends," Missouri answered.

"Ugh, why the hell do you have crossroad dirt? I think I'm having a traumatic flashback as we speak," Thomas muttered as he tilted his head back, eyes closed.

"If you're not gonna be helpful Thomas Lionel Sinclair The Fourth then I suggest you leave," Missouri responded as Dean laughed.

"Thomas Lionel Sinclair The Fourth? That's your whole name?"

"Shut the bloody hell up you tosser. It's a symbol of my aristocratic status. Something your peasant status wouldn't be able to comprehend," Thomas retorted.

"Oh, I am so sorry my liege," Dean mocked.

"Shut it," Thomas growled.

"Hey, Missouri? What are we gonna do with these little bag things?" Danny asked.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls. In the north, south east and west corners on each floor of the house."

"Punching hole in the drywall—Jenny's gonna love that," Dean muttered.

"She'll live," Maeve responded.

"And this is really gonna destroy the spirits?" Thomas asked.

"It should," Missouri responded, "It should purify the house completely. We'll split into pairs, and each take a floor, but we work fast. Once the spirits figure out what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"I'm going with Sam!" Thomas and Dean announced at the same time, which lead to a glaring match between the hunter and the incubus.

"Dean, quit trying to monitor your brother all the time, he can take care of himself," Missouri reprimanded.

"Yeah, Dean! I can take care of myself," Sam said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll go with Danny," Dean announced.

"I'm pairing up with Danny," Maeve said, "I don't suggest challenging me Winchester."

"Fine! Fine! I'll go with Missouri! Jerks," Dean pouted.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be your demon in shining armor," Thomas said playfully.

"Wow, my hero," the younger Winchester quipped back.

"I know, feel free to express your gratitude later. Your father can mail me your dowry," Thomas continued as Sam chucked one of the bags at him.

"Shut up you weirdo."

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your savior?" Thomas smiled.

Maeve looked at Dean, "You may not like Thomas, but you have to admit, he's good for Sam. He's starting to smile more, and I haven't seen Thomas so carefree in a while. They make great friends," the girl said quietly.

"You're right, they are good friends. Sam really needs that," Dean agreed.

"You know he isn't the only one. You know you have me and Danny, right?" the woman asked.

"Thanks, Maeve, but I'm okay."

Later that night, after Missouri sent Jenny away with her children, they group split up and took different floors of the house.  
"Basement isn't so bad," Maeve told Danny.  
"Nah, not really," he agreed as the white rings engulfed his body, transforming him into his ghost form, "You got the bags?"  
"Yep," Maeve replied as she went to one corner and tossed the bag in. Suddenly, a dresser flew out of its resting spot toward Maeve and collided with her abdomen, caused the woman to scream in alarm.  
"Maeve!" Danny rushed to her side and grabbed the dresser, throwing it aside as the girl fell from the sudden collision, "Maeve are you alright?" Danny cupped her cheek, inspecting her closely.  
"Yeah, I'm fine…. It just surprised me," Maeve said softly as she looked into Danny's toxic green eyes.  
"You sure you're not hurt?" Danny leaned closer, his voice low and concern heavy in his tone.  
"I'm fine, Danny," Maeve assured.  
The two of them looked at each other, neither one wanting to break eye contact. Danny felt a familiar tightening in his chest and decided to lean in….  
"Are you two alright down here?! I heard Maeve scream," Missouri called from the stairs, making Danny mentally curse, "Daniel Fenton don't you be swearing, Child! Now's not the time to be kissing pretty girls anyways!"  
"Missouri!" Danny shouted in protest.  
"Don't you back talk me mister! Finish placing those bags!" as the psychic retreated, Danny helped Maeve up.  
"Were you really thinking about kissing me?" Maeve asked.  
Danny coughed and looked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Would you be mad if I was?"  
Maeve smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek, "No," The Kitsune moved away from the ghost boy, placed their four purifying bags in the four corners of the basement.  
"You go north and South and I go east and west?" Thomas suggested to Sam. The two men were on the second floor of the house.  
"Sure thing," Sam agreed and entered the master bedroom while Thomas went to one of the guest rooms. Sam began tapping the wall, looking for a hollow spot when the lamp cord slowly unplugged itself, slithering its way towards Sam. When Sam made his first hole in the wall, the lamp crashed to the floor and the cord lunged, wrapping itself tightly around his neck. Sam gasped and fell backwards, alerting Thomas in the other room.  
Thomas went to the door but was stopped when it shut and locked itself. The incubus jiggled the handle to no avail, "Sam! Sam!" Thomas yelled as he banged on the door. He heard Sam struggling and felt a massive surge of anger. The demon hated to admit it, but Sam and Dean Winchester meant something to him now, and if a poltergeist was trying to choke out Sam, then that pissed him off. Thomas growled and mustered up all his demonic strength to kick down the door, splintering it to pieces.  
"Sam!" Thomas yelled as he rushed to the other room, seeing Sam struggle for air. Thomas grabbed the little bag and punched a hole into the wall, shoving the thing inside. He heard a rumble, and the hurried footsteps of someone coming up the stairs. Thomas rushed to Sam's side, promptly removing the cord from around his neck.  
"Sam! Sammy talk to me, are you okay?!" Sam leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of his friend's neck, and Thomas sighed as he heard Sam's heavy breathing, "Don't ever scare me like that again you asshole," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him.  
"Sammy!" Dean cried as he kneeled by his brother.  
"Is he okay?" Maeve asked.  
"He's alive," Thomas answered.  
Dean looked Thomas straight in the eye before giving him a firm, "Thank you."  
The six were now grouped in the nearly destroyed kitchen, waiting for Jenny's arrival.  
"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked.  
"I'm sure," said Missouri, "Why do you ask?"  
"No, nevermind," Sam sighed, and Maeve gave him a worried look, "It's nothing I guess."  
The front door opened, "Hello?" Jenny called, "We're home," the woman came in and looked at the mess in shock, "What—what happened?"  
"Heh, hey," Danny greeted sheepishly.  
"We're so sorry for the mess," Maeve apologized.  
"We'll pay for all of this," Sam added.  
"Oh, yes, of course. I'll repay you every dime. The food, the broken lamp, the holes in the walls. Here, let me just give you a check now, and if it isn't enough you call me, okay?" Thomas told her as he pulled out a checkbook. He ripped out the check and handed it to Jenny with a smile.  
"Oh my god…. Uh, this is way too much, I can tell you that now," Jenny said as she tried to hand the check back.  
"Then consider the rest compensation for us intruding on your lives," Thomas refused.  
"But, don't you need this money?" Jenny asked.  
"It's fine, I have plenty more where that came from, I promise."  
"What are you a millionaire?"  
"Uh, yeah, actually I am," Thomas admitted with a wicked grin.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you're filthy rich," Dean said.  
"I sense disdain in your voice Dean. I hope you're not forgetting that I've been paying for all of your motel rooms," Thomas teased.  
"I never asked you to! You know what, don't pay for my room next time you jerk!" Dean shot back.  
"I'm sorry about those two…" Maeve apologized again, "They argue a lot. They can't seem to ever see eye to eye."  
"Don't you worry about a thing dear," Missouri assured the mother, "Dean and Thomas are gonna clean up this mess," Dean and Thomas stopped arguing to stare at her, "Well what are you two waiting for? Get the mop," Thomas and Dean shared a look before Missouri snapped, "And don't you two cuss at me!"  
Thomas yawned again and leaned his head on Maeve's shoulder, "Why the hell are we still here? We put the things in the walls, the house is purified! Let's just go find another gig already."

"For once I agree with Hell Spawn back there," Dean said.

"I just—I still have a bad feeling," Sam answered.

"Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, like Thomas said, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"It can't hurt to just make sure though, right?" Danny asked.

"Exactly, I just want to be certain, that's all," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well, I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean muttered as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Guys! Look!" Maeve pointed to one of the upstairs windows, where Jenny looked to be crying for help.

The group scrambled out of the impala and rushed towards the front door, "Maeve, Sam, you grab the kids, Thomas and I will get Jenny! Danny, you look for the ghost and see if you can keep it busy!" Dean ordered.

Danny transform and phased through the house, looking around warily. In his ghost form, he could see better in the dark, but it didn't always mean he could see other ghosts, especially if they hid themselves from him. Danny felt a familiar sensation as a blue wisp fell from his mouth.

"Come on out! You and I are gonna fight one on one!" As Danny's hands began to glow, he felt something invisible throw him back into a wall.

" _What makes you think you can defeat me?"_ a dark, gravelly voice tauntingly asked.

"Because I'm not petty enough to pick fights with a family who doesn't even believe in ghosts," Danny retorted, "I mean, at least find someone who can fight back!" Danny blasted straight out in front of him, and he saw a shadowy outline of the poltergeist as it got flung backwards.

"I mean, I'm a much better challenge than the little boy in his playpen," Danny smirked as he charged up another ectoblast.

As Danny fought against the poltergeist, Thomas and Dean rushed to Jenny's bedroom, while Maeve and Sam went to grab the kids.

"Jenny!" Dean called.

"I can't open the door!" she cried desperately as she pulled on the door handle.

"Stand Back!" Thomas yelled as him and Dean backed away from the door.

"One, Two, Three!" Dean and Thomas broke the door down.

"We have to go!" Thomas went to lead her out.

"No, my kids!"

"Sam and Maeve have your kids, now come on!" Dean told her as he lead her out.

"Help! Please!" Sari, the little girl cried. Maeve picked up the little boy and held him tightly.

"That way." Maeve pointed in the direction of the last bedroom and followed Sam out. When the two got there, the girl had big, wet tears streaming down her face.

"Come here. Don't look, don't look," Sam told her as he picked her up and carried her out, the fox girl following behind him.

The four made it down the stairs when Sam put Sari down, "Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back."

Maeve handed the little boy off to his sister, "Go! Hurry!" Maeve cries out as she's flung back into the stairs and Sam feels something yank his ankle, dragging him backwards as Sari screams before running outside.

"Sam!" Danny turns around as he hears Sam crash into some chairs in the kitchen.

" _You shouldn't have turn away ghost child,"_ Danny yells as he feels a stabbing sensation in his abdomen before whirling around and punching the shadow figure.

"Danny!"

"I'm fine! I'm okay," Danny reassured.

"We have to get out of here," Maeve said as she grabbed Danny's arm, "This thing is stronger than we thought, it'll kill us!"

"Sari, where's Sam?" Dean asked her.

"He's inside, something's got him and Maeve," she answered.

"Danny's still inside too," Thomas reminded him.

Dean stood up and dragged Thomas to the impala. The hunter opened the trunk, grabbing a hatchet, a gun, and some bullets filled with rock salt.

"Dean are you crazy?" Thomas grabbed his forearm as if to stop Dean, "That thing is a lot more powerful than your run of the mill Salt-and-burn ghost! It will kill you!"

"Yeah well that son of a bitch has Sam, and it's probably trying to him and the other two right now!"

"Maeve isn't going to let that happen! She may not be a full blooded Kitsune, but she's very old and very, very, powerful. She can handle this! If we go inside, we could get in her way or we could get slaughtered!"

"I am not leaving my brother's life in the hands of some fox spirit okay?! You can stay here if you want but I'm going in and getting my little brother!" Dean replied as he slammed the trunk and made his way to the house again.

Meanwhile, Sam, Danny, and Maeve were getting thrown around and beaten like rag dolls.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Maeve growled as her one tail turned into seven, and her eyes glowed bright blue. Danny and Sam felt wind rush around them as power emanated from their friend. She raised her right hand and light shot out, causing the poltergeist to scream in agony. Maeve lowered her hand and growled as a flaming figure approached.

"Sam!" Dean called as he walked into the room, Thomas chasing after him.

"Wait! Maeve! Dean! No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Maeve sneered as she went to attack the flames.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

"Who is it Sam?" Danny asked.

The flames died down and revealed a beautiful blonde woman wearing a nightgown. She opened her eyes and smiled at the five of them.

"Damn, she's hot," Thomas said.

"Now is _not_ the time!" Danny scolded. Maeve began to relax, feeling a warmth emanating from this woman. Her eyes returned to their natural shade, and a few of her tails disappeared. Dean lowered his gun in shock.

"I don't get it, who is she?" Thomas asked.

"Can you not see the resemblance?" Maeve asked.

"Resemblance?" Danny mimicked.

Dean seemed to ignore the three of them when he simply said, "Mom."

The ghost smiled and came closer, "Dean." She then walked over to Sam, pinned against the wall, "Sam." Sam smiled as a tear threatened to escape.

"Holy shit," Thomas whispered.

"Oh my god…." Maeve spoke as she looked to be in near tears herself, "this is so touching…."

"You are such a girl," Thomas complained.

"Shhhh!" Danny scolded once again as he hit the incubus.

Mary Winchester laughed softly as she turned to her sons companions, "You must be Danny, Thomas, and Maeve. From what I've gathered, you've been watching over my boys. Thank you."

"Yeah…." Maeve choked out as she turned away and seemed to fan her face, "This is just like Oliver and Company all over again…"

Mary turned back to Sam a frown taking over her features, "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"F-for what?" Sam asked as he tried not to break down, but the woman said nothing and turned around, facing the poltergeist.

"You, get out of my house. And let go of my son," Mary demanded as she erupted in flames again, shooting up to the ceiling and disappearing. Sam felt the pressure on him disappear and he dropped to the ground before standing back up again.

"Oh my god…." Danny mumbled as he transformed.

"I don't feel anything. No presences from the poltergeist or your mother. It's over," Maeve said as she turned to the others.

"Our mom is gone?" Dean asked in a small, quiet voice that Maeve had never heard him use before.

"Oh, Dean…. Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry…" the woman replied as more tears flowed down her face. She understood the looks on Sam and Dean's faces. She remembers watching as her own mother left her life for good.

"Sam, Dean," Maeve sobbed as she pulled the two men into a hug, "I'm so sorry… So, so sorry…." The Winchester brothers returned the woman's hug, knowing that she felt their pain as vividly as they did.

The next day, The Winchesters and Co. returned to check in on Jenny and her family, and Missouri came along so she could inspect the house for herself.

Dean and Danny stood next to the impala with Jenny as Dean shuffled through old pictures, "Thanks for these," he told her.  
"Don't thank me, they're yours," she responded.  
Sam sat on the front steps, with Thomas sitting next to him, while Maeve opted to stay in the car, not wanting to set foot in the house again.  
"Are you okay Sam? Shit, that's a dumb question…" Sam smiled softly and looked at the demon next to him.  
"Well, demons aren't known for their adept social skills."  
"I was trying to be nice! Asshole," Thomas pouted.  
"I know. Thank you. And I'll be okay, really," Sam told him.  
"It's okay to not be okay you know," Thomas turned to look at Sam trying to ignore how the light catches in his hazel eyes.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"  
"Feeding off of you."  
"That was ages ago, I'm over it now. I barely even remember it to be honest."  
"You wouldn't remember it at all if I hadn't stuck around. My powers allow me to put someone in this state of trance where they not only want to kiss me, but they forget it happened so there's no way they could ever put two and two together and realize I'm an incubus."  
"Interesting…. You do that during sex too?"  
"Oh god no. I have sex cause it's fun, I don't feed then. Or else I'd kill my date."  
"Speaking of feeding, when's the last time you ate? You're starting to look pale," Sam gently took Thomas's chin in his hand and turned his face, so Sam could inspect him better.  
Before the demon could respond Missouri came out, "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."  
Sam let go of Thomas's face and the demon coughed and tried to breathe again. He cursed himself for being a sex demon, because sometimes if was so bloody hard not to just grab someone and seduce them until they caved. Or find someone who was willing to have sex with him who was equally attractive.  
"Not even my mom?" Sam asked the psychic woman.  
"No, Maeve was right when she told you that last night."  
"What happened? Maeve seems to know, but she hasn't spoken a word since last night. She won't even talk to Thomas."  
"Your mom's spirit and the Poltergeists' energy, they cancelled out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing," Missouri explained.  
"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asked.  
"To protect her boys, of course," Missouri replied, "Sam I'm sorry. You sensed it was here, even when Maeve and I couldn't."  
"What's happening to me?"  
"I know I should have all the answers but… I don't know," was all Missouri told him.  
Sam and Thomas made their way over to the car and got in, Missouri bidding them goodbye.  
"So…" Danny began.  
"I'm sorry," Maeve blurted.  
"For what?" Dean asked.  
Maeve inhaled, "I let your mother sacrifice herself, when I could've destroyed the poltergeist myself. You two had to watch her die all over again and it's my fault."  
"Hey, hey, hey, don't you go thinking that crap you hear me, Todd? No one blames you, and besides, spirits shouldn't live in our world, no matter who they are. Besides, you looked pretty badass when I walked in. I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath," Dean lectured.  
Maeve laughed, "Thanks."  
"Now, we're gonna hit the road, and find a new case to solve," Dean announced.  
"Okay, but first, can we hit up a diner or something? You know a ghost kid has to eat," Danny replied.  
"Quit complaining!"  
"Why are you always so rude?!"  
"Cause I never signed up to have a brat tag along!"  
"Well you're stuck with me now, Dean!"  
"Yeah, and I'm stuck with Fox and the Hound back there too."  
"Hey!" the two immortals protested.  
Sam grinned, things were still okay, and that's all he needed to know right now.


	14. People are Crazy

Danny's POV

I growled as I ignored yet another call from Tucker. They left me voicemails, texts. All telling me to do the same thing. Come home. I didn't want to go home, I don't think I _could_ go home. Dean and Sam were sharing the room across from us tonight, and Thomas and Maeve were curled up in the bed beside me. I hated to admit that it almost felt wrong to not have Maeve in my arms as I slept. I leaned over and pulled my Journal out of my bag. I skimmed through the entries I had already written. The information I remembered about my enemies back home, the unfinished map of the ghost zone at the front. Most of my entries were just about how I felt, but some contained little tidbits of information I had on the different monsters I've come in contact with. Like the last entry I wrote. I wrote about the monster we had been hunting. The monster that led to Dean nearly dying a few weeks ago.

 _May 20,_

 _Rawheads are boogeymen that prey on children. Hairy, humanoid creatures with leathery skin and claws for hands. Superhuman strength and speed. Can be killed by powerful electrocution. Tends to lurk in basements._

I also wrote everything down about reapers, the creature that had ended up helping to heal Dean but had to take lives of others to heal the sick. Turned out it was being controlled by the wife of a preacher who had nearly died of cancer.

 _Reapers: the personifications of Death. Reapers are described in many different ways. Usually told to be skeletons cloaked in long black robe with scythes. In Europe Reapers are said to be dressed in white, the traditional color worn at funerals (taken from the journal of John Winchester). Some cultures even believe that Father Time is Death, that they are one and the same. I wonder if the Father Time in the Ghost Zone is Death itself? I'd be curious to ask him some day. The wife of the preacher used a black altar in order to bind a reaper to do her bidding. When Sam and I destroyed the altar in the basement, and Dean, Maeve, and Thomas, took the necklace the wife used to perform rituals away from home, the reaper turned and killed her to restore the balance her actions caused. Apparently, this is a very common phenomenon in necromancy. Let me tell you, this chick was a total fruit loop. Much like Vlad Masters. Except she wasn't a half ghost man trying to marry my mother… still totally nuts though. Names of reaper like figures in other religions include Valkries from Norse mythology. Wonder if there's any truth to it? Valkyries are said to be beautiful warriors that watch over gruesome wars, so I'd be totally psyched to meet one. Although I doubt any of them would be as beautiful as Maeve…_

I looked up to watch her again. Every time I look at her I wonder how I could have ever been into Paulina. I shut my journal and slide it onto the bedside table just as my phone goes off again. I looked at the caller ID. It was Tucker. I growled and finally answered, slipping on my sneakers and a jacket, making my way outside.

"What?"

" _Whoa, that's not a very warm hello for your best friend since kindergarten,"_ Tucker replied.

"Well when you keep calling someone who is clearly ignoring your calls, they get a little testy."

" _Why have you been ignoring my calls? Sam's too. That's not cool bro."_

"Maybe I've been busy, Tucker. Ever thought of that?"

" _Busy with what? Trying to find a job so you can feed yourself? Or a place to sleep?"_

"Actually, I have both of those things covered. You could say I got lucky. I've been travelling all around the country with some people who helped me out."

" _You're travelling with strangers?! Danny that isn't safe!"_

"Tucker I'm Danny Phantom. I've picked up buses with my bare hands, I think I can handle some humans. Although two of them aren't humans…"

" _You're travelling with ghosts?! Anyone we know?"_

"They're not ghosts. Well, you could argue that Maeve is, but she's not like anyone you've met before."

" _So, tell me. I'm seriously worried about you, Dude."_

I sighed as I hopped up on the hood of a random car, "I'm with these two brothers, humans. Named Sam and Dean. They hunt ghosts and monsters for a living. Then there's Maeve who's a kitsune. And Thomas is an incubus demon."

" _Wait, wait, wait. Demons are real? Get out! And there are people who hunt them for a living?! Are werewolves and vampires real? Mummies?"_

"Look I could spend hours telling you what's really out there, but it's late where I'm at right now. I just couldn't sleep."

" _Why not?"_

"I really don't know… I was just writing in my journal when you called..."

" _A journal huh? Why do you need a journal? It's not actually a diary is it? I bet it is a diary."_

"I write about all the different things I've hunted in it you asshat."

" _Since when are you a potty mouth?! I'm starting to seriously worry about you, Danny. It was bad when you left, but now you're ignoring your best friends, swearing, traveling with people you don't even know? I mean, seriously, your parents are worried. They're scared you were kidnapped!"_

I sigh, "I'm fine. I am perfectly fine and I'm less anxiety ridden."

" _How do you have less anxiety? You're literally fighting bigger, badder, scarier monsters than before."_

"I don't have to hide anymore. And no one shoves me into lockers or gives me swirlies. There's even a girl that doesn't treat me like a total loser."

" _Sam didn't treat you like a loser."_

"Sam's different. I actually have a crush on this girl…"

" _Is she hot?"_

I snort and grin, "Oh she's definitely hot. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

" _Is it that ghost, but not a ghost chick your shacking up with?"_

"Yeah, her name is Maeve. She's a kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit. Well she's actually half kitsune half human."

" _Awe! It's like she was made for you!"_

"More like I was made for her. She's like two-thousand years old."

Tucker pauses for a minute, " _But she's hot right?"_

"Yes Tucker, she's hot. Hotter than Paulina. And she's nice. She cares about others."

" _Dude she sounds like a keeper. Although from all the horror movies I've seen, I would advise ditching the demon."_

"He's nearly harmless. He mainly just tries to have sex with anyone over eighteen."

" _That's totally not weird…. Where are you meeting these people?!"_

"Okay, Tucker. I'm going to bed now."

" _Wait! Does that kitsune chick have a sister?"_

"Goodnight Tucker."

" _Hey! By the way, Sam and I are on a school field trip to Minnesota. Is that anywhere near you?_

"I'm in Minnesota right now, a small town called Hibbing."

" _Sweet!"_ Theres some ruffling of papers before he answers again, " _That's one of our pitstops for tomorrow. We can meet up! And you can introduce me to this super hot ghost chick."_

"Not in a million years Tucker Foley. She's **way** outta your league- and mine. I'll see you, man. Take care."

I hang up and sigh, heading back up to my motel room. I pause when I hear an odd screeching sound, much like the one the little boy described to Sam and Dean earlier that day. I looked around but saw nothing out of place.

Then everything went black.

3rd Person POV

Thomas groaned when he felt someone shaking him awake, "Go away! It isn't time to wake up yet…" he curled closer to Maeve and sighed, wishing he felt the warm envelopment of Sam's large body around him. Sam was a massive cuddler, which worked in Thomas's favor since the cuddling eased his anxiety as he slept. Maeve was nice, but she couldn't wrap him up and make him feel engulfed the way Sam could.

"Hurry and wake up! Both of you! Sam's missing. Where the hell is the kid?!" Dean shouted as he moved away from Thomas and began searching the room. Thomas bolted upright, a knot beginning to form in his stomach.

"The bloody fuck do you mean Sam is missing?!" He dreaded having to travel around with the older Winchester brother without Sam as a buffer between the two. He also knew that Sam and he had become very close. He loved listening to Sam go on tangents about the things he was passionate about, and Thomas could usually capture the younger Winchester's attention with his personal accounts on major historical events, despite how Thomas would have been totally bored to death if their roles had been switched. He reluctantly admitted to the soft spot in his head, demon heart that was growing due to these humans.

"I mean, Sam is missing! What part of that is unclear?!" Dean grumbled, "Now where the hell is the kid?"

"He's not in the room?" Maeve asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No," Dean picked up Danny's journal and leafing through it, "You two didn't notice him leave?"

"We were asleep…" Maeve's eyes began to cloud over with worry and the incubus kissed her forehead gently to reassure her.

"Shit…." Dean cursed as he set Danny's journal down, "What if he was taken by whatever took Sam?"

"Dean slow down, Please. You need to start from the beginning and explain to us what happened," Maeve begged him calmly.

"Sammy and I were at the bar, and he went out to the car ahead of me, I come outside and he's just… he's gone. Dad's journal was sitting on the trunk and Sammy wasn't there! No one had seen him! And now the kid's missing…." Thomas heard the shake in Dean's voice.

He was truly scared. Dean was the guy that was cool, confident, and collected, but now he's panicking. Thomas understood because if it had been Maeve taken instead, he'd be freaking out too. But he was freaking out, wasn't he? He felt the sinking pit in his stomach, and he was trying his hardest to keep his breathing regular. Sam and Danny were MIA, and his idiot self-got caught up in their bullshit. He felt the urge to tear this entire goddamn town apart until he found them, and he also felt the terror of opening himself up like that. Or was that the terror of not finding them alive?

Both. Definitely both.

"We'll find them, Dean. I promise you we will," Maeve reassured him as she rubbed his back. Always so kind and caring.

"We will, or I'll sure as hell tear this entire damn town apart trying," he replied. Not that that was weird or anything.

"It's way too early to do anything now, Dean. We'll have to wait until morning to go to the police station and start hunting for clues," Thomas replied.

"So, you want me to what?! Sleep?!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Dean!"

"Oh, I'm sorry my brother isn't here, your leverage is gone! Your pretty little toy is gone!"

"SAM'S MY FRIEND DEAN AND HE'S MISSING! I'm pissed too, but what exactly do you hope to accomplish at two a.m.?!" the incubus screams.

"You're…. you're right… I'm sorry," Dean sits himself down on the bed despondently.

"Look, man," Thomas sits beside him, "We're gonna find them, cause I ain't leaving here until we bloody do. I may be a fucking demon but I'm not totally heartless. Unfortunately…"

"So, you do show human emotions," Dean jabs.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you Winchester."

"Awe you guys are bonding! This is great! This is progress," Maeve exclaimed.

"You sound like a damn therapist," the boys quipped in unison.

"You're talking in unison!"

"Can we just… I need sleep," Dean sighed and crawled into Danny's empty bed, kicking off his boots.

"Night Dean. We'll find them. Don't worry okay?" Maeve and Thomas climbed into their bed and shut off the light.

Thomas glared at Dean as they waited at the police station. He understood the older Winchester's worry, he really did, but the guy was bordering on total meltdown in Thomas's wise opinion. He couldn't get too angry though, the incubus could feel worry creeping into his own body. Not only did this thing take Danny, a scraggly kid, but they took Sam. Sam was the hunter that treated Thomas like a human being, even with years of training and discipline telling the guy that Thomas was anything **but**.

"Dean quit shaking your dame **leg** \- "Thomas began before Dean cut him off with a growl and a sinister glare.

"How about you shut the hell up?! My brother is missing, and I don't have time for your crap."

"Boys can you two **please** stop it?" Maeve looked at them pleadingly, but they ignored her.

"I know Sam is missing, but you don't have to turn into some damn spazz over it!" Thomas grouched.

"As if you would know how to properly react to your little brother being kidnapped; you're nothing but demon scum," the hunter spat back.

"Dean!" Maeve prepared to scold the elder Winchester before Thomas interrupted her.

"I beg your pardon?" Thomas's voice had gone down an octave, and the proper British accent became more noticeable.

"You're not human, so you have no idea how human emotions work, neither one of you! I don't even know why the hell you're here pretending you're normal, pretending you're my friends when I'd rather you both just get the heck outta dodge! Both of you are nothing but trouble, and I am plenty capable of finding my brother and Danny without either of you **monsters** ," Dean hissed angrily. Maeve sucked in a breath and Thomas gripped the arms of his chair so hard he nearly broke them off until he suddenly stood up.

"Come on Maeve," the demon said in an eerily calm tone of voice.

"What? Tommy, we have to find Danny and Sam!" she retorted.

"Dean doesn't want our company, so there's no reason to stay now is there?" he turned to look at her. Maeve looked at Dean instead, who didn't even glance at her.

"Just get outta here before I decide to kill you instead," was all the hunter said which caused the kitsunes girl to gasp softly and stand up abruptly.

"We're not the monsters… **you** are, hunter," and with those last tearful words the woman stalked over to her best friend and ushered him out.

Dean didn't watch them leave and instead looked over to the female officer ushering him over to her desk, leaving him no room to even think of feeling guilt for what he had said to Thomas and Maeve. He had to find Sam and the kid before it was too late. He'd never forgive himself if anything were to happen to either of them. It was his job to protect his little brother, and Danny was only a child, his life has barely started. He couldn't let them die. Dean shook hands with the officer and gave her one of his fake badges, hoping it would help gain him leverage in getting the footage from the security cameras he spotted by the bar where Sam was taken and the hotel where Danny had been outside wandering the parking lot by himself.

"That fucking asshole!" Thomas yelled once he was out of hearing range of the police station. The incubus started cursing and growling, his accent very prevalent, and he was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, ready to break something. It took him a moment to realize Maeve had stopped and sat herself down on a nearby bench, causing Thomas to double back.

"He called us monsters… I thought he was one of the good ones." Thomas winced when he realized she was crying.

"Maeve, you've been around for nearly three thousand years. Why is it you get so worked up when hunters or humans treat us like this?! You **know** that they're never going to change, you **know** that it always ends up this way, at least ninety-nine percent of the time! Yet, every time you cry."

"Because it hurts every time! I can't help it, I get hopeful, and then they just let me down and it hurts so I cry. I'm not bad Tommy! I don't like hurting people." the girl sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I didn't ask to be this way, I didn't ask to be a kitsune or to have some scary monster form that makes people hate me. I wanted to live peacefully with my mother, get married, have kids. Instead my mother was executed, and I was run out of my own country… No one wants to marry me, and kids are definitely out of the picture…"

Thomas sat down and pulled his friend to him, "I know love, I know." Maeve curled up against the demon's side as he continued, "I wish I knew how to make it better, but I don't. All I know is that Dean Winchester is an ignorant asshole. He's a hunter, and hunters think that all monsters are bad, regardless of whether or not they actually kill people."

Maeve nodded solemnly and wiped the tears from her eyes, even though it was clear Dean Winchester didn't want her involved, she couldn't help but worry for the two missing hunters, "Tommy, we have to try and find Sam and Danny. They're our friends."

"Agreed, let's go find a ride and get searching."

Sam's POV

As I came to I felt my head throb and I groaned. I opened my eyes and came face to face with an unconscious Danny. "Danny! Kid?" I gently kick his leg to try and wake him.

"Mm five more minutes…" he mumbled and tried to shift in our cage.

"Danny wake up!" I demanded and kicked him again.

"What Sam?!" Danny opened one eye in irritation before sitting up, only to smack the top of his head on our small enclosement. The kid let out a curse and rubbed his head, "What in the hell? Where are we? Last I remember I was in the hotel parking lot… I had been talking to Tucker…"

"We were grabbed, probably by the thing we're hunting. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I nod at him and he smiles, before I watch familiar rings envelop him and suddenly, he's no longer human. "Lucky for us, whatever took us didn't ghost proof this joint. So I can get us outta here!"

"What in the hell are you?!" I turn my head to see another man next to us, locked away in a different cage.

"Well that's kind of a rude question, don't you think?" Danny scowled and crossed his arms. I hear a creaking noise and shush him as footsteps approach, Danny transforms back.

"Apparently we didn't knock these two out well enough," one grunts followed by sounds of struggling and two voices.

"Let us go! We're supposed to be on a fieldtrip!" I hear Danny gasp and look at me fearfully, "I know who that is…" he whispers.

"Well too bad. You two shouldn't have been wandering around on your own!" another voices cackles. The group comes into view, two men dragging along a boy and a girl who look to be the same age as Danny.

"What do you want with us?!" The girls screams and she brings a heavy-booted foot up and kicks one of her captors in the shins. He growls and shoves her hard into an empty cage on our right, followed by the boy.

There's a crunching sound, "My PDA!" The kid whimpers as the cage is shut and locked behind him. The two captors leave, after giving the other man food, and I look at Danny.

"They're humans…"

"What else would they be?" the man says, "And you never answered my question! What the hell is the kid?"

"You're Alvin Jenkins aren't you?" I stated more than asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"We were investigating your disappearance," Danny says, "And I am a **who** not a **what** jackass!" Danny replies.

"Danny?" The girl calls out, "Is that really you?"

"Holy cow! Danny!" The boy comes to the bars and smiles at him.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker… What are you doing here? How did you get grabbed?!" Danny looks at his friends worriedly, "Oh and this is also Sam. I've been travelling with him and his brother, Dean."

"Dean's on his way, knowing him." I state, "So don't worry, we'll be out of here soon

"NO offense, but this is a piss poor rescue," Jenkins replies as he shoves his face with food. Danny growls.

"Good thing no one asked you! Besides, I can get us out of here sooner, and we can meet Dean halfway." Danny transforms again and slips through the bars with his intangibility, "I got this one in the bag Sammy." He pauses and smiles at me sheepishly, "Can I call you Sammy? Just to distinguish between you two…" He points between me and the girl Sam.

"Glad to hear you replaced me with a male version," she gripes and crosses her arms. I really don't like her attitude.

"Leave him alone! We just got him back, this is supposed to be a good thing!" Tucker reasons.

"Which part? The part our best friend abandoned us for new ones, or the part where we were kidnapped and locked up in a cage?"

"Hey, leave Danny alone. Besides, now isn't exactly the place to be arguing over this. We have to get out of here before something worse happens," I pipe up and send the girl a stern look. I look up at Danny, "You can call me Sammy. And I believe in you kid. Get us out of here. And try and see if you can get a hold of Dean or Thomas."

Danny smirks, "Will do, Sammy."

"Who's Thomas?" Tucker asks.

"The demon. And trying **really** hard to be Sammy's boyfriend," Danny snickered as he heads towards the barn doors.

"Danny!" I cry out, irritated. I feel my face heat up uncomfortably. I feel almost guilty, knowing I let my guard down the way I did. I feel even worse, knowing that I can't lie anymore about some things that I wanted to keep buried. Besides, Thomas is a good guy despite what he is. He's my friend.

"Sorry, I had to tease you a little. Look, I'm gonna scope the area, then circle around to come let you guys out. I wanna get a feel for what we're up against before we let loose on the joint."

I smile, "Smart plan, Kid. We'll stay put and wait for you to come get us.

Danny nods as he raises his feet, now levitating, "I'll try and finds some weapons for you guys," He then disappears through the wall.

"Great, my life is in the hands of some freaky teenager," Jenkins grumbles as the door to his cage opens. Slowly, he steps out., "Must be a shortage in the wiring… I'll come back for the rest of you later."

"Hey dude hold on! Danny said to stay put!" Sam says.

"Jenkins, this doesn't feel right. You should stay here," I warn him

"I'm not leaving my life to some kid," Jenkins then leaves. It's not long before we hear him scream out. The other two shake, looking terrified.

"What are they doing to him?" Sam whispers as she clings to her friend.

"Nothing good…"

Danny's POV

I wandered around the property, invisible. These really were just people, but they were seriously messed up. Their house was filled with mementos from their… hunts.

"These people hunt humans like deer…" I mutter as I inspect photos. I searched for a phone, but wasn't having much luck. However, I did manage to find some guns and knives for the others to defend themselves with. Suddenly, a scream erupts, disturbing the eerie quiet of the house. It didn't sound like Sammy or my friends.

"Jenkins…" I curse as guilt creeps up on me. The guy was probably dead already.

Thomas's POV

I parked when Maeve told me to stop the car and I turned the engine off to the little toyota we're... "borrowing."

"Danny…. And Sam. They're somewhere that way. Down the road that police car is parked on," Maeve states softly as she points. I hear here mutter something in Japanese, probably one of her prayers that she never let go of, "I also smell… Dean…" She turns to look at me, her eyes taken over by hurt. She really cared about these humans, and still doesn't want to let go. I've already started. I couldn't care less that the Winchesters were here. Dean doesn't want us, and Sam will listen to his big brother. I'm here for Danny, because he isn't quite human, and he doesn't need to be poisoned by **hunters**.

So what? He's looking for his stupid brother. We came for Danny. Not hunters," I get out and slam the car door with a little more force than necessary. Maeve also gets out.

"Tommy, don't do that thing where you pretend you don't care."

"Maeve?" a familiar voice speaks up and we make our way around to find Dean Winchester. Handcuffed to the police car. I start to laugh and the green-eyed man scowls at me.

"Shut up, Sinclair."

"Aw, the big bad hunter's pride is hurt," I mock and give him a teasing pout as Maeve gets to work releasing him, much to my displeasure.

"Thanks, Maeve…" Dean says quietly. He sighed when she doesn't respond, too hurt to speak to him quite yet, "Hey, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was upset and frustrated-"

"But you believe what you said, don't you Dean?" Maeve interrupted and I grinned, pleased that the older Winchester was fumbling.

"I mean, yes…. But-but not-but not about **you** Maeve! I mean, I can't say the same for black eyes over there."

"Watch it, mortal," I growl menacingly.

"You took advantage of my fragile, hurting brother. Sorry if I don't like you!" Dean snaps, and I flinch.

"Enough! Look, Danny and Sam are still in trouble. They're our first priority, not your petty squabbling." She looks at Dean, "We'll help you free Sam. In turn, you'll let us leave. With Danny."

"What?" Dean looks at her, confused, "You guys are coming with us. We're- We're a team!"

"And you made it clear monsters weren't wanted, **hunter**." I spat, and relished in Dean's physical reaction to it.

"Thomas, despite being a dick about it, has a point. This is our final hunt together, Winchester. It was fun while it lasted," Maeve then turned and started walking in the direction I assume Sam and Danny were in.

Danny's POV

I went back into the barn, "Guys."

"Danny! Jenkins, he left…" Tucker said.

"Danny Fenton?" I see an unfamiliar woman, occupying the cage Jenkins had when I had woken up in here.

"That's Kathleen. She's an officer. She came with Dean."

I grin, "Dean's here?! Is he okay? Where is he?!"

"Behind you kid," I whip around and rush over hugging Dean tightly. I feel him return the hug, "what have you been doing?"

"I was looking for the safest way out. And weapons," I gesture to the guns slung on my back, "The woods are filled with all sorts of traps. Safest bet is the path towards the main road. Did you see all the cars piled up? If we need another vehicle we could hotwire one of those." I speak hurriedly, wanting to impress the older hunter. He pulls away from me and I see him grin before he ruffles my hair.

"I clearly didn't need to save you this time, Kiddo. You got this in the bag."

I didn't think it was possible for me to grin any wider, "I am glad your here, Dean. Did Thomas and Maeve stay behind?"

"No, they're inspecting the house. Although, there's something you should-"

"We should go get them! Hold on!" I glide over to the switch box and use my powers to short circuit the locks. The cage doors fly open, freeing the others.

"How the hell?" Dean mumbles, "Kid you amaze me sometimes."

"Thanks!" I reply and hand Sammy and Kathleen the guns while giving Sam and Tucker a couple of knives.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Dean asks.

"That's the thing, Dean. They're just people," Sammy answers.

"And, the two kids?" Dean points at Sam and Tucker.

"Those are my friends, Sam and Tucker. They were on a field trip and got jumped.

"How 'bout asking us next time?!" Sam glares at Dean, "And quit mooching off of Danny like some stupid leech!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Chill. Look we can talk about all of this later, once we are safe, and preferably in a diner with good food and a hot waitress. Now let's go. We still gotta get Thomas and Maeve." I frown watching my old friends argue with my new ones.

"Who are they?" Kathleen asks.

"Our travelling buddies," Dean replies, as the barn door opens again and three men walked in, the one in front appearing to be the father, and his two sons, each having a hold on Thomas and Maeve.

"Maeve!" I cried out and charged up an ectoblast, feeling anger well up within me.

"How the hell did humans get a hold of you?!" Sammy called out worriedly.

"They took my necklace…" Maeve replied, she looked scared and guilty. And The guy in front chuckled as he held up her necklace, I was a simple silver chain with a moderately sized pendant adorning it. The pendant was a purple amethyst that seemed to glow and pulse, as if it was a living entity.

"So?" Dean replied.

"Dean, it's her hoshi no tama…" Thomas said.

"Moment we took the little girl's pretty necklace she did whatever we asked," The older man said, "And the boy just couldn't leave his pretty little girlfriend."

"Ew, she is not my girlfriend," Thomas interjected.

"Not really important here Tommy," Sam scolded him.

"It's important to me!" the demon exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the guy holding onto Thomas smacked him upside the head.

"Now, all of you drop your weapons, unless you want my boy here to hurt your friend," The old man said. I curled my hands into fists.

"Harm her and I'll kill you where you stand, you ugly redneck trash!" Thomas threatened in his old British accent, his eyes turning black.

"I second that scumbag!" I shouted.

"As if some scrawny little kid could hurt me!" he laughed at us.

"Danny," Maeve spoke and I looked into her bright blue eyes, "Please… don't put yourself in harm's way for me. Don't help me. Save yourself. Save the others."

"I'm not leaving you, Maeve," I refused.

"Danny they took my necklace, it's over for me!"

I smiled at her, I knew her to be stubborn, a common trait in her kind according to her. But I wasn't leaving her in the hands of these horrible people to be used like a puppet. I charged up my hand and aimed it right for the center man's hand, the one holding Maeve's hoshi no tama; her will, her powers, her **life-force**.

The head of the family cried out as I shot my ectoblast at him, causing him to drop the necklace. I shot at Maeve and Thomas's captors too, giving Thomas the signal to turn around and sock the guy in the jaw. I heard a shot fire, and I saw the brother who held Maeve clutch his shoulder in pain.

I left the Winchester brother to take care of them as I grabbed the glowing purple pendant from the ground. I smiled at it before I heard the click of a gun.

I look up to see the old man with a gun pointed at me, "Go ahead and shoot me, but it won't do you much good. I'm a ghost after all."

"You crazy no good sons of bitches are done ruining our hunts," the patriarch snarls.

"What kind of fruit loops do you have to be to hunt people for sport?! And do you realize how **disgusting** it is to keep teeth in a jar?!" I cry out.

"Have you ever killed before boy? I've hunted all my life, just like my father and his father before me. I've hunted deer, and bear; even got a cougar once," The guy gave us a toothy grin, "But the best hunt is humans. There's nothing like it; holding their life in your hands… seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful."

"That is just sick, Dude," Tucker cringed.

"Now, we them a weapon. Give them a fighting chance. It's like our tradition, passed down from father to son… Of course, only one or two a year, but never enough to bring the law down. We've never been that sloppy, yet here we are! None of you are getting outta here alive. Especially after what you did to my boys!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you took others away from their families. You took brothers, sons, fathers, mothers, sisters! You stole loved ones from dozens of families for **fun**. And you think you can stand here and look me in the eyes and take revenge for your sons?!" Maeve shouted at him.

"I'll bleed you dry for hurting my family, you bitch."

"I don't think so," I stated as a shot out an ectoblast, sending him flying through the barn. HIs gun goes flying and Kathleen picks it up walking over to him.

"You killed my brother. I just want to know why."

"Because it's fun," the man cackles, and Officer Kathleen shoots him right between the eyes. I don't blame her. I'd do the same if it were me and Jazz. And lord knows what kind of hell Dean would raise for Sammy.

Kathleen sent us off before the cops arrived, and we brought Tucker and Sam back to our motel rooms to clean up. I transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Okay, I'd just like to point out that this is pure insanity. And it was all caused by **humans** ," Thomas turned to look at the rest of us, "This is why I choose to spend my time, with nonhuman creatures. Cause you people have completely lost the bloody plot!"

"Oh here we go with your stupid British talk again!" Dean groans.

" **Excuse** me?!"

"GUYS!" Sam shouts. There are tears in her eyes, and I also noticed Tucker shaking like a leaf, "You just… three men are dead! And you just- you aren't- you aren't the least bit phased?!"

"Death happens a lot in our line of work. You get used to it," Dean states.

"Danny, how can you stay with these people?! Since when are you violent?! Since when are you a killer?!" Sam shouts at me.

"Stop acting so high and mighty! Stop pretending that you've been looking out for me! Stop pretending that you've done anything for me since my accident!" I scream back.

"Tucker and I have done so much for you! Why are you acting like a brat?! We help you fight ghosts, we save Amity Park!" Sam cried glaring at me.

"And when is the last time you asked me if I was okay?! When was the last time you actually encouraged me?! The day I left you and Tucker basically told me to **let** Dash beat me up!"

"That not what we **meant** , Danny!"

"Wasn't it?" I was shaking, "It's all about Danny Phantom, all about fighting ghosts and this and that. Then there's Jazz, 'Why are you behind on your schoolwork, Danny?' or how about my mother and father wanting to capture me in a glass jar?! I was- am, splitting at the goddamn seams, Sam! I can't take it anymore, I couldn't take being hunted and criticized and my two best friends not even seeing how badly I've been falling apart!"

Sam's face crumpled, and her violet eyes seemed to look sadder, "Why did you say something then?"

"I tried, **Samantha** ," I spat, " **You** just didn't listen. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." I snatched one of the key cards off the table and stormed out slamming the door behind me.

 **Hey guys! So…. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I have a very legitimate reason! So, to start off, I have officially moved. I am now living in Tennessee with my cousins because my mother drove me out of Texas.**

 **Basically, my mother couldn't decide whether or not she wanted me to grow up or stay a kid, and she blamed it all on me. I became super depressed, and reverted back to a really dark state of mentality that I had clawed my way out of 5 years ago. Shit was just really, really bad.**

 **I also was working a full time job over the summer, and I had to work a lot because my car was having problems and my mom was refusing to help me out. She actually owes me money, which would have helped a lot, but I still haven't gotten it.**

 **Anyways, I managed to finally pump out the rest of this chapter, I had half of it done before my summer took a turn to shitsville. So, I hope it's good, I felt pretty good about it for the most part, and again I'm sorry it's been so long. Now that I'm settled into my new home and my overall mental health and living situation is better, hopefully it won't take so long to write the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for the patience!**


End file.
